Humanity
by InariKiri
Summary: 21, awoken from her slumber by the androids 17 and 18, seems to form a new barrier between the world peace Gohan and Trunks seek. However, this newly arrived female droid seems to be different from her predecessors and Trunks is determined to find out what she really is about, forming an unlikely alliance and a far from normal relationship. Future saga. [Trunks/OC]
1. Chapter 1

**So, I got inspired and started up this new story. I hope you guy enjoy it. This starts out in the future timeline.**

* * *

"Hey! Wake up!" a female voice shouts annoyed before huffing indignantly. "I don't understand why you even bother. Why now?" a bored male voice asks the irritated woman. "She's not even finished so what good will she be?" he adds for good measure.

"Like I care." the woman hums. "I'm bored and need something to amuse myself with. Humans are becoming scarse around here." she explains before slamming her hand through the computer. "Wake up 21!"

A surge of power causes everything to short circuit and the room goes dark, the only light comes from where they came in. "Now you've done it 18." the man sighs, revealing her identity to the darkness. "Shut up." the woman called 18 huffs over her shoulder before movement from the corner of her eyes catches her attention. "Here we go." she hums in amusement.

Her light blue eyes are met with a darker pair of studying blue's and she can't help but smirk as the pupils focus on her through the thick glass separating them. If she looks closely, she can see a grid like pattern in the iris.

Clasping onto the hatch, 18 forcefully tears it away, revealing an adolescent girl with semi long hair, such a dark brown color that it appear black. She's about the same height as her with a similar physique, though her facial features are more subtle, making her look…innocent like. _'In a deceiving way.'_ 18 thinks to herself.

"Who are you?" the girl before her speaks up. Her voice steady and cold. "Jeesh. Such gratitude towards your heroes. That's the thanks we get after bailing you out of your prison?" the young man huffs, folding his arms indignantly, though looking slightly amused.

The one called 21 glances at the young man blankly. "Don't mind 17 hun. Our dear brother is just cranky that I won our argument about keeping you. You're mine now. I'm 18. Search your database, I'm sure you can find us." 18 smiles slightly, but it's hard to tell if it's genuine. 21 only seems to watch quietly, but has indeed brought up the data she has on them.

She finds that the same man, Dr. Gero, created them. Made them into what they are now. They are of the same type, made around the same time, and look similar. The difference is, that she was never finished. She can't help wonder why that is.

"Say, 21. Did Gero program you with a mission?" 17 asks, curious to know. The girl blinks. "No mission has been recorded in my database." she replies stoically, before looking around and seeing the dust that has gathered in the ruins of the dark room.

"Where is our creator?" she asks making 17 smirk. "He's been dead for years. I killed him myself…. I hope you don't mind?" he cocks his head, pulsing for any hard feelings. They do not know the extend of her loyalty.

21 seems to frown slightly as she looks down at her hands, contemplating them. One seems perfectly human, while the other is more robotic, lacking proper cover. "It's fine." she finally states, making 18's brows rise. "Oh. I don't think she liked him much." she muses. "Hmpf. You can tell?" 17 snorts.

21 looks up before walking forward, straight out of the room. "Oh. We're on the move." 17 chuckles in amusement, following after his fellow android. 18 follows suit.

They find the girl droid standing upon the edge of the cliff just outside the laboratory that kept her hidden for so many years. She seems to be taking in her surroundings.

"When you've finished, how about we find ourselves something to do. Maybe we can toy with those Saiyans some more. It's been a while. My hands are itching." 17 suggests, crossing his arms once more as 21 glances at him, wondering what a Saiyan is.

"Hold up 17. I refuse to let 21 out in the open like that. Her wardrobe is so out of fashion." 18 complains, making 21 look down at herself. She is wearing a white blouse with a ruffle and long loose pants. She blinks before looking away, not finding that she cares.

17 scrunches up his nose in dismay, but knows his sister long enough that when it comes to that sort of thing, she will bite herself into the subject and won't let go.

"Come along now." 18 ushers the both of them before flying off. 17 follows and after a final moment of contemplation, so is 21.

* * *

"Now this is better." 18 nods, pleased with the results as she appraises her new companion. She has dressed her up in some high waist shorts, a white tank top under an off the shoulder blue long sleeved shirt. A pair of white sneakers are on her feet.

"Great. Are we done now?" 17 asks impatiently, earning a glare from his sister, while 21 looks around in interest. They are in a large city, but despite that, it's deserted. 21 knows this is odd, hence her interest. Despite her being an android, she doesn't just take everything as it is.

She's just about to ask when she senses something. 17 and 18 both seem to notice as well as they both smirk, glancing at each other. "Seems you get your wish after all 17." 18 muses.

21 watches closely as two figures approach quickly by air. As they close in, she can tell they are male and young. One has black hair and wears an orange gi, while the other one, the youngest of the two has lavender hair and wears jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt.

She looks to her side as 18 swings her arm around her shoulder. "Come 21, time to meet our favorite toys on the planet." she smirks before holding up her other hand towards the ignorant duo.

18 gathers energy in her hands before sending it off toward the two. She narrowly misses them, damaging the building behind them severely. 21 believes she missed on purpose.

Immediately, the both of them are on high alert. "Gohan! The androids are here!" the younger boy calls out in alarm at his companion, who wears a stern look at the sight of the androids. "So it seems. Stay sharp."

"Well hi there. How nice of you to drop by. We were just talking about how much we missed you boys earlier." 18 mocks, making them grind their teeth in annoyance. "Isn't that right?" she continues, squeezing 21 slightly, who is quietly assessing the two newcomers before her.

Finally their eyes fall on the unknown girl. After a quick glance at each other, the older one speaks up. "Hey! Release the girl! Fight us instead if you want!" the one called Gohan yells, clenching his fists angrily. 21 blinks curiously at this behavior. _'He wants to safe me? What for?'_

17 and 18 can only chuckle however. "That's too funny." 18 smirks. "21, meet the Saiyans, Gohan and Trunks. Say hi hun." she introduces, clasping 21's robot arm, making her wave. The boy's eyes grow wide with fright as they recognize the girl not to be a hostage, but one of their adversaries instead. 21 glances away from their frightened faces for a moment, not quite liking the sensation what she gets from it. _'I'm a freak.'_

"21? Another android?" the boy called Trunks gasps to which 17 replies; "Yes. Another android. Feeling hopeless already? I think you should be." he smirks, turning to the new android. "21. I have a mission for you… Attack." he orders, making the Saiyans' eyes widen even further.


	2. Chapter 2

**To make the direction of the story more clear, I hand you the second part after only a day. The next will take a bit longer.**

* * *

18 steps back as the two Saiyans drop into a defensive position. 21's eyes seem to bore right through them as a long silence ensues and tension rises. She feels confused, unsure if she should listen to the command 17 gave her. Why should she attack them? She'd like to know.

"Any day now 21." 17 urges impatiently. It is then that everything seems to go into overdrive. The moment 21 so much as twitches, wanting an answer to her questions, Gohan seems to react almost automatically. Before she knows it, she's sprawled out on the ground.

Her hands shoot out to stop him from landing more punches, locking his wrists in her steel grip before pushing him away from herself slowly. She sets them both on their feet, looking her assailant in the eye. "That wasn't very nice." she hisses, upset. "It wasn't supposed to be." Gohan counters before firing a blast right in her face.

In her surprise, she releases him, making him able to put some distance between them. As the dust clears, 21 is revealed to be slightly dirty and disheveled, but otherwise she's in perfect working order. Her expression doesn't forecast anything well. "Now you've made her mad. For someone who survived this long, you're not very smart." 17 mocks Gohan.

"Ha!" 21 should, jumping after Gohan and ensuing a rapid sparring match. Their limbs more so quickly, an ordinary human would have no chance of following their movements.

21 keeps it up until Gohan's energy seems to waver for one moment, giving her the chance to lash out and hit him into a building, sending a blast after him, making the building collapse around him. "Gohan!" Trunks shouts after his friend in worry.

17 and 18 look on, pleased. "Glad I woke her up yet?" 18 questions her brother with satisfaction. "I'm getting there." he muses, smirking. "Seems she has use after all."

21 blinks curiously as Gohan's energy signal seems to rise exponentially all of a sudden before he comes darting out of the ruins glowing a bright golden. His hair and eyes seem to have changed, making 21 wonder about it. However, she has little time to do so as he's on her again quickly. Blasting her unrelentingly.

When he stops, he is breathing heavily. He has no time to catch his breath however as 21 once again emerges from the dust. Having blocked most of the blasts, she is in a decent condition still and not tired at all. Her energy is limitless as per her design.

"I do not enjoy being treated in such a way. I am uncertain as to why. But if you insist on acting like this, than I will pay it back to you tenfold. Be ready, because I will no longer hold back on you!" 21 shouts angrily before seemingly disappearing and reappearing before the fighter in front of her.

She kicks him in the side, knees him in the gut and slams her elbow into his back before anyone can blink, sending her opponent towards the ground, making him slam into the dirt.

She does not stop there however and gathers energy in her palms before sending it after him. She can see his eyes widen in alarm and freight before he disappears in a cloud of dust.

"No! Gohan!" Trunks shouts from the sidelines before powering up and darting towards the one who is hurting his dear friend. He does not get far however as18 appears beside him, slamming into him and right into the waiting arms of 17, who keeps him locked in his grip. "No meddling kid. You should just watch and enjoy the show." he chuckles in the boy's ear, making him struggle, but it is fruitless.

21 lowers herself to Gohan, seeing he has returned to the same form as he was before the power-up. She grips him by his collar, pulling him up to meet him face to face.

"Go ahead 21. Finish him off." 18 chuckled in delight. "Noooo! Don't kill him! Gohan!" Trunks screams, struggling harder, making 21 glance up at her opponents friend, seeing the sheer panic in his eyes.

Turning back toward the young man in her grip, she looks at him as he looks at her through half-lidded eyes, panting hard, groaning in pain. Her anger has started to subside, making her realize the position she is in. She takes a moment to reflect.

She isn't sorry about punishing him for the way he has acted towards her. He shouldn't have attacked her. But 18 is asking her to kill him. Should she? Somehow…that doesn't feel right. Like it will be taking things to far. She's not a killing machine, is she? She only defended herself.

Glancing one more time towards Trunks, his face stricken in the onset of grief, she tells Gohan; "Please refrains from attacking me again. I cannot guarantee my control next time." she warns him before dropping him like a sack of potatoes. She turns away from him. "I'm done here." she announces before blasting off.

In his shock, 17 had let go of Trunks, who doesn't waste the opportunity to come to his master's aid. "What the hell?" 17 mumbles, stunned by the other android's actions.

"21! Come back here!" 18 calls out irritated before following after her. 17 sneers at the two survivors before making his departure as well, leaving the two to gather themselves to fight another day.

* * *

"Why didn't you kill him as I asked?!" 18 yells at the other female android after finally catching up to her. 21 flew to a place that caught her eye, standing before a large lake that catches the sunlight as it sets beyond the horizon.

"What is the point?" she retorts to the other android stoically. "What do you mean, what's the point?" she huffs indignantly in reply. "For what reason should I have killed him? I fail to understand the reasoning behind the action." 21 clarifies, making 18 lift a brow. 17 touches down near them, quietly observing the argument.

"Because their weaklings, that's why. Pesky flies that get in our way." 18 counters. "If they are no danger to us, than I fail to see why I should bother. If they prove to be a threat, I will defend myself, but as of yet, they are none." 21 explains.

18 opens her mouth to continue, but 17 stops her. "Don't bother 18. It seems our new companion has little know-how on being a true android. Perhaps there is just too much humanity in her left." he muses.

"Hmph. The doctor seems to have done a poor job. Perhaps you were right all along 17. Should we take our pet to the vet and let her sleep in quietly?" she wonders bitterly.

17 shrugs. "Perhaps, but that would be a bit of a waste won't it? I see potential. It would be better to put it to good use." he suggest, making 18 look at him curiously. "You've lost me."

"Look at it this way: The Saiyans aren't much of a challenge, but we know they have potential to grow stronger. It would be fun to wait a little longer until they actually become a challenge. Killing them then would be more gratifying and I'm sure that if they are up to 21's standard, we can count on her cooperation. Can't we, 21?" he questions with a relaxed smile.

"And should she not…" he continues, catching 21's eye as she watches him from the corner of her eyes. "We will slam that passiveness out of her until she's nothing more than some bolts an rivets."


	3. Chapter 3

**It's a bit short, but here you go.**

* * *

Some time passes in which 17 and 18 distanced themselves from 21. Figuring if she wasn't ready to kill a Saiyan, they won't receive her help in their other favorite pastime; that being bothering and killing humans.

It left 21 with some time to herself and to discover the world she has woken up to. Her memories of her time before she became what she is now are scattered and unclear, but she understands that much has changed since than. The world isn't the same anymore.

She can't however, figure out what to feel on that. Somewhere along the process of her transformation, her capability of feeling emotions has dulled out somewhat. She finds it a shame. It was what made her human. She was fine being one she recalls, until the doctor appeared that is. After that, she had no choice left on what she wanted to be. All her dreams and goals that she used to have, that she must've had, were no longer of importance after that. She lost her passion.

On a certain day, she finds herself passing through a desert like area, the sky growing dark and the wind picking up as the smell of rain starts to fill the air. She can appreciate the strong breeze, tugging at her hair and clothes. It was so hot previously. A good thunderstorm will clear that up. However, that is not all that is on her mind. Something is bugging her.

"Why do you insist on following me?" she questions the figure hidden between the red rocks that are scattered along her path. He's been following her around for an hour now, and she has finally lost her patience.

She turns around to meet a pair of cerulean eyes with her own cobalt ones. The other pair widens in freight for a moment before the figure steps out to reveal a familiar purple haired boy, trying to look brave.

"Attack me if you want. I'm not afraid of you!" he shouts, much to 21's amusement. "I can see that." she indulges him, stepping closer to him. He steps back with every step she takes, not allowing her to come closer, so she finally stops.

"How is your friend?" she questions, honestly curious. However, the teen before her takes it the wrong way. "You nearly killed him, you monster! You will pay for that!" he shouts at her, balling his fists.

21 blinks at the boy. "Monster? Is that what you really think of me?" she wonders, her eyes intense. He nods without hesitation. "You're monsters, all three of you! You're ruthless murderers, attacking innocent people! Destroying everything on your path and killing everyone who tries to get in your way. All my friends! My family!" he shouts, his eyes tearing slightly as he rants on.

21's eyes narrow, upset. "Hey boy!" she calls out, tearing the angsty teen from his distracting emotions, back to the situation before him. He snaps out of it in time to realize he missed her approach. He is shocked to find her right in front of him and stiffens.

She stands but 3 inches taller than him, but to him, she might as well appear 8 feet tall. She reaches out to him, to his face. He can't help but think that he's done for. He's been stupid, going after an android alone. He should have waited for Gohan. He will be so upset with him.

He is surprised however when he follows her hand as it retreats. Her fingers are wet, with his tears he realizes. She wipes them on her clothes. "I can't say I'm sorry, as I had no part in that. I'm also not sorry for defending myself against your friend. However, though I can't recall having friends or family, I must've had them at some point and not remembering them feels like a painful loss. So I can only say that I feel bad for you, for losing them." she says, stunning the boy.

He looks at her with a mixture of confusion, disbelief and shock. "I- … I don't need your pity." he stammers out, making 21 tilt her head as she tries to figure him out. "I suppose not. You're pretty though huh?" she seems to sigh as she pushes her hair back after it got in her face from the wind.

"Anyway…I'll be off now. Rain is coming and…well… I simple do not know how to act with you around." she states, turning around, ready to depart. "Oh, and I suggest that you learn to hide your energy level better. If I was 17 or 18, you'd be dead by now." she finishes before flying off, leaving a bewildered teenager behind.

* * *

"21. Where have you been?" 17 asks as they come across each other as she shelters from the rain in what once was a quaint little town. "Around." she answers dully. "Boring." 18 hums. "We've had plenty of fun." she smirks. "Are you sure you haven't changed your mind?" she asks. "I'm sure." 21 replies.

17 sighs. "Fine then. At least take me on in a game of pinball. 18 always wins. It's bad for my ego." he admits. "Sure." 21 replies silently before they head off towards the city as the rain slowly lets up.

* * *

"I came across android 21." Trunks confesses to his friend and master, making Gohan look at him in surprise. "What happened?" he asks after looking the teen over to see no physical damage. "Did she do anything?"

Trunks looks to the ground, not wanting to fully reveal what happened, how weak he acted and how he put himself in possible danger. "W-well, nothing much really." he answers. Gohan looks at him unconvinced, making Trunks a bit nervous.

"She just…talked. I suppose?" he says. "And what did she have to say? Did she threaten you?" Gohan asks, but Trunks shakes his head. "No, she didn't. I-I think she felt lonely." he reveals, making Gohan's brows rise. "I know I might be getting ahead of myself here. But she seems, different somehow from 17 or 18." Trunks shares his thoughts.

Gohan looks pensive. "That is getting ahead of yourself. You could be right, but you could be wrong. We haven't seen much of her to say for sure. What I know for sure is that she packs hell of a punch. I don't know why she chose not to kill me, but who says she won't try later on?" Gohan tells Trunks. "Don't let your guard down Trunks." he warns. "I won't Gohan."


	4. Chapter 4

**I realize that perhaps a diehard fan of Dragonball Z might find it strange that android 21 is someone else than Cell. Apparently there is a running discussion if he is 21 or not. I was not aware of it though until I recieved a review from To A Saiyan Pride Is All. My reply was: That is a matter of discussion. Besides, my android 21 was created around the time 17 and 18 were (but to follow the canon as much as possible, she definitely couldn't be 19 or 20), and thus is preceding cell. So if you look at it either way of the discussion if he should be 21 or not in the true anime, he no longer could be that with my 21 around.**

 **That is how I look at it, so if anyone has a different opinion, so be it. This is how I fit her into my story as best as I could and I hope you guys can live with that.**

 **Anyway. I hope you enjoy it so far. Let's continue:**

* * *

A few weeks later, 21 was searching for 18 and 17, following their trail of destruction, when she came across a sight that caught her attention. "What?" she nearly gasps as she rushes towards the ground to find two unconscious bodies on the floor. She would think they were dead if she didn't sense their faint energy levels. Somehow, when the thought crossed her mind, it frightened her some.

Gohan and Trunks are looking worse for wear and it's clear 17 and 18 got to them, badly. Gohan's arm is even missing. It's a wonder he's still alive.

Looking over at Trunks, she tilts her head in thought, when she spots a bean like thing between his lips. Seeing Gohan's outstretched arm, she puts two and two together and figures he tried to give it to his pupil.

Reaching over, she rolls the teen onto his back, pops the bean further into his mouth before shutting his yaws for him. After a second or two he starts to couch slightly before settling down.

Next, she turns to Gohan. It's clear he needs treatment. So ripping his sleeve off, she creates a makeshift bandage over where his arm used to be and around his chest.

Standing up to look at her handiwork, she wonders what to do next. Should she leave now? But what if 17 and 18 come back to find them here still alive. With her having treated them no less. That will hardly be pretty. Guess she has no choice.

Sighing, she first picks up Gohan. Though way bigger than herself, she slings him over her shoulder with ease. Next, she bends down by Trunks. Scooping him up by his waist. Now if only she knew where to take them.

Wait a minute! On Trunk's shirt is a logo she has seen before. Yes. It's from a city not far from here. It was outside a large building. Perhaps there is someone there that knows them and can take care of them. Quickly taking off, she flies off towards the city.

It does not take too long to reach the city and it only took her a minute longer to find the building she was looking for. Just as she touches down, Trunks starts to wake up, groaning in discomfort.

Putting the both of them down, his eyes start to open. Blinking through a daze, he is suddenly startled when he finds 21 staring down on him. "Don't just stare boy. Your friend is hurt." she reminds him as he keeps staring at her long enough to make her feel discomfortable.

He snaps out of it, whipping his head around to look for Gohan to find him lying on the ground next to him. "Gohan." Trunks breathes in dismay, lifting up his friend's upper body. He is surprised to find a limb missing and to find the wound bound. He next notices where he is: Right on the doorstep of his home. How?

He looks up at 21 as she turns to leave. A million questions are running through his mind, but a pained grunt from his mentor makes his attention turn to the more serious matter at hand.

Lifting Gohan over his back, he shoots one last questioning glance towards 21 as she peers over her shoulder before flying off. Trunks then proceeds to rush inside, looking for help from his mother.

* * *

After some time of Gohan recuperating and starting back up their training together, Trunks manages to find a free afternoon. He's been looking for an opening for a while now, because he feels there is something he must do.

He doesn't know how he did it, but somehow he found her. He finds her on a beach where she is lying on her stomach, her bare feet digging into the sand as she watches a sandcastle slowly being engulfed by the tide. Her shirt is tossed behind her, leaving her in a tank top.

Trunks can't help but picture her as an ordinary girl lying like that. He imagines her a few years older than himself, enjoying the day off high school before going home and returning to her family. Maybe she would have gone out in the evening, on a date perhaps? She looks like she would be popular, like one of those girls everyone turns to for help in those sappy movies his mom watches sometimes.

As she acknowledges his presence, he realizes how silly he must have looked standing there like that, staring. He feels his face heat up for a moment.

Quietly he approaches her, a bit stiffly as he begins to feel nervous. Her eyes seem to be bearing into his soul, the grid like pattern in her eyes shifting slightly as she focuses on him. She doesn't move though. She waits for him to speak, looking quite emotionless.

"21." he starts, his throat feeling dry. It feels odd to say her name. She doesn't look like a '21', if that is even a name to begin with. She looks more like an Emma, a Melanie or a Sofia. That would have suited her better.

She raises a brow, urging him to continue as he falls silent, lost in his thoughts. He snaps out of it. "I uh. I guess… I want to…thank you… for bringing Gohan and I home…and for taking care of us after our fight with 17 and 18." he finally manages to spit out.

After a moment of silence, she finally sits up, facing him. "It's fine." she mutters, making Trunks frown. "Don't discard my thanks like that. It's a big deal." he tells her, making her blink. "I'm sure they wouldn't be happy with you if they found out that you helped us." he explains before his eyes widen. "Did they?" he carefully asks, referring to the android duo.

His eyes widen as a small smile manages to break through on 21's otherwise stoic features. His concern for her, although she believes unneeded, is touching. "No." she assures him, making him sigh in relief.

Digging the toe of his shoe in the sand, he can't help but ask the question that has been on his mind for some time now. "Why did you do that? Why help us? Why… why are you different from them?" he asks, making her look confused. "Different?" she questions.

"I mean…." Trunks starts, scratching his neck nervously. "You don't seem, evil like them. Not a bad person." he clarifies, making her tilt her head, her face blank. "I thought you believed me to be a monster?" she retorts, making him flinch slightly.

"Perhaps…Perhaps I was wrong. I'm sorry." he apologizes, surprising 21. "I see." she murmurs at last, contemplating the teenager in front of her.

She rises to her feet. "The doctor who created me, had ill intentions with me. I'm certain of that now. I'm uncertain if I can ever be called 'good'. But for both of our sakes, I hope you were wrong about me indeed." she reveals, making Trunks look up at her in awe.

He then smiles. "I am pretty sure this time around. You're okay 21." he states, managing to receive another smile. She sighs, closing her eyes. "You Saiyans, are starting to grow on me." she confesses, making Trunks blush.

She turns around, picking up her shirt, pulling it over her head. Tossing her hair out of her face she picks up her discarded shoes. Looking back to Trunks, she catches him staring again. She snaps her fingers to snap him out of it, smirking in amusement as his eyes fixate on her.

She winks at him. "Maybe when your older boy." she teases. Snickering when he blanches before walking off.


	5. Chapter 5

Today was a bad day. Trunks didn't go near 21 and she kept her distance from him, giving him his space. The wound was just too raw for them to come near each other, for him to look at her, an android. Why? Because today his best friend and teacher died at the hands of 17 and 18.

It used to be a sunny day, on which Gohan and Trunks took a break from their training. It appeared peaceful, but it quickly turned South when android 17 and 18 decided to attack the city that lay at their feet, killing many innocent people.

Gohan decided to act immediately, wanting to give the survivors a chance to flee and Trunks had his mind set on going with him. However, Gohan was skeptical since the last time, feeling he couldn't fully concentrate on the fight with someone to look out for.

Trunk's arguing seemed to have persuaded Gohan into joining him after all, however, it was only to distract Trunks as Gohan chopped the teen in the back of his neck, hard enough to knock him out.

"You know their only intention is to lure you out of hiding right?" 21 questioned him as he prepared to leave. "I know and it's working. I can't leave those people to die." he explained, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Trunks seems to think highly of you. He has begun to change my mind about you as well. But if you really wish to distance yourself from what they are doing, you stay here and look after him." he told her, referring to the grounded teen.

21 glanced down at Trunks, thoughtful. "He'll be upset." she muttered. Gohan's shoulders sagged for a moment. "I know. But it's better this way." he nodded to himself. "Please take care of him." he requested before blasting off, leaving her alone with Trunks. She couldn't help but get a bad feeling. She hoped Gohan could hold his own. Sadly that didn't prove to be the case.

When it was over, the sky had turned dark and the rain that fell down in waves just a minute earlier was letting up, though the sun was not coming out anymore that day.

21 stood next to the still unconscious Trunks, staring at the area where the fight had happened. The city in ruins. She couldn't help but feel something had changed when Gohan's ki faded away. Not just for the rest of the world and Trunks, but for her as well. It felt liberating as she finally made up her mind on where she stood in this world.

Her eyes rose as two figured dashed towards her, coming to a stop just a few yards away. She looked between 17 and 18, quiet and stern.

"What did you think 21? Are you feeling bad you didn't join in yet?" 18 questioned. "It was fun." she added, when she received no reply. 17 raised a brow as he sees the teen laying on his stomach next to her. "It looks like she's keeping him for herself." He said approaching them. "I feel thrilled after killing off Gohan. I could go for more." he hummed.

"Stay away from him." came 21's surprising sneer, stopping 17 in his tracks. "What?" he nearly gasped, narrowing his eyes. After 21 stepped between them and Trunks, dropping into a fighting stance, their mood really turned sour.

"Do you care for this boy 21?" 17 asked, aghast. "When did that happen?" 18 wondered. "How even? You're an android 21, or did you forget?" 17 snapped at her.

"I did not." she answered. "However, being one does not have to equal being a mindless murderer. I have a choice and I choose not to be one." she told them, vexing them in the process.

"Do you hear that? She's calling us mindless murderers. Ha!" 18 chuckles, though she seemed hardly amused. "You're pathetic! Defending this weakling! What are you thinking?!" she yells angrily all of a sudden. "It makes you just as weak! Now step aside, I'm going to kill him! And you'll be next, you traitor!"

Everything happened so quickly after that. She fought, and fought hard to keep herself and Trunks alive while he still laid in ignorant bliss. At some point, she managed to lure them away from him and with them in pursuit; she fled as far away as she could go.

When she returned after managing to lose 17 and 18, she found Trunks hunched over the body of his once best friend. They were engulfed in a heavy downpour. He was different. He looked similar to Gohan now when he fought, with the golden hair and the teal eyes.

She watched him mourn until he took notice of her disheveled form. Her clothes were torn, her hair stood at angles and overall looked like she took a serious beating. Even through that, she managed to look sad, not for herself, but for him.

They stared at each other for the longest time. She could see that a battle was raging behind his eyes. Finally he managed to speak. "I don't need your pity." He managed to say through gritted teeth before turning away from her and taking the body of Gohan away with him.

* * *

Several days later, 21 finds herself in a familiar room, the place where she was created. She is there to look for something. She's not even sure what, but something…anything that helps.

She digs through the paperwork and the many layers of dust, stacking whatever looks to be of interest. She can't stay here too long. It's making her feel ill for some reason. Memories long forgotten, or maybe suppressed threaten to surface.

She tries to start up every computer, but they're all busted much to her dismay. She's sure that some valuable information went lost with them.

Taking her papers, she quickly ditches the place after completely destroying it, not wanting 17 or 18 to find her by chance or anything about her for that matter.

After a long flight, she settled into an abandoned house, dumping the paperwork onto the table and gets to work on sorting through it all and figuring it out.

* * *

"Here." she states, holding out the papers. They are brittle, about to fall apart from exposure. Cerulean eyes watch the outstretched hand carefully before looking up into her eyes with a mixture of curiosity and lingering hurt.

"What are these?" Trunks asks, finally unable to withstand his burning curiosity and taking them. He looks at the seemingly random numbers and letters.

"I think they are part of a program or a design…for an android." 21 explains, making Trunks look back up at her in surprise. "It's from my design, to be exact." she adds.

"Why are you giving me this?" he wonders, confused. "Because, it might help you find a weakness in them, since we're the same. I couldn't quite figure it out, but I gathered data on your family and your mother seems to be a smart woman. Perhaps she can figure it out. Then perhaps you'll find a way to destroy them." she tells him.

Speechless, Trunks looks down at the bundle of papers for a moment. Perhaps the key of the destruction of 17 and 18 is in his hands. But…it could also be the key to destroy 21. She handed over something that could show him her weaknesses so willingly?

"Are you…Are you sure we can have these? I mean…they're yours." he stammers, still in disbelief. 21 nods once. "Put them to good use." she request before turning around to leave.

"Wait! 21!" he calls out, making her halt. "You've been running from them, haven't you? They've been after you as well." he starts, before pausing, thinking deeply. 21 looks at him curiously, wondering where his train of thoughts is leading him.

"Maybe, you can stay with us? I mean…I don't know about my mom, but I could ask if you can stay. Then at least…" he stammers, but stops when he sees her shaking her head. "Why not?"

"I don't want to put you and your mother at danger by me staying with you. They could discover your home." she reasons sternly, but then smiles. "Thank you for your offer though. Somehow you manage to treat me like a human being despite of being what I so clearly am. You're sweet Trunks." she muses, bending over and kissing his forehead, making him grow red like a tomato.

"See you around." she waves before darting off towards one of her many hiding places.


	6. Chapter 6

Once at home, Trunks looks over the stack of papers once more. He still is amazed that he got them. Would this really help against 17 and 18? And…will it endanger 21 somehow? He doesn't hope so.

He admits that sometimes, it's difficult for him to be around her. Especially seeing her after Gohan's death, makes him nervous and angry. He almost feels like lashing out at her. But he knows he shouldn't. She hasn't done anything wrong really. On the contrary. If he doesn't count the first encounter, she's been nothing but helpful and somewhere along the way they formed an understanding with each other.

He sighs. It's too bad she's an android, dragging bad memories into his brain just about every time he sees her, but she can't help it. He realizes that. She was made by Dr. Gero. In the end, he should be glad she's not like 17 or 18, and he is.

Fingering through the riddle some papers, he is surprised when he comes across a certain piece. It was stuck to the back of another. "I don't think this should have been in there. If I know her well enough…She'd like to keep this to herself perhaps." Trunks mutters to himself, looking at the paper that is in an off color from the rest.

On it is written something remarkable: a name, date of birth, an address and other personal information. "She really was human once." he breathes in awe, looking over the data. He frowns when seeing the address. The town she came from… It was completely leveled to the ground years ago. He wonders if she knows that.

Looking back up to her name, he stares at it for a moment. He blushes slightly, smiling. "She has a nice name." he hums to himself, folding the paper and hiding it in his pocket before going to look for his mother.

* * *

"Mom?" Trunks questions several weeks later. "Are you still on that?" he sighs, flopping down on a chair next to her. "Well yeah. You didn't think I would give up do you?" Bulma asks him, wagging her finger at her son. "I guess not." he mutters, glancing away from the computer screen displaying her time traveling dream and towards the stack of papers next to it. They have been sitting there for a while now.

"Have you figured them out yet?" he asks, nodding his head toward the papers. His mom sighs in reply, turning to him. "Some, but nothing to help you destroy them however. The only thing I can find is how to improve them. Horrible." she groans. "Why would they need improvement?"

"Yeah." Trunks agrees before he seems to realize something. "Hey wait! Can't you use it to improve 21?" he wonders. "Huh? Are you silly? I'm not going to work on an android." she scoffs.

"But mom, 21 isn't like them and right now, she is in danger of being destroyed by them. If she is improved, her odds of surviving will be better." he argues, making his mother frown. "Trunks…" she starts, skeptic.

"I know it's hard mom, but right now, she's our only ally. She gave up this information on herself willingly. She trusts me, so the least I can do is return the favor. Besides, she's alone out there." he continues reasoning, making Bulma look at her son in awe. _"He's worried about her? An android? Wow…She must be something else."_ she thinks.

She sighs. "Okay, unbelievable that I'm doing this but… have it your way. Bring her here. I'll see what I can do." she tells her son, who looks up at her in excitement. "Alright! Thanks mom. You're the best!" he tells her, hugging her before rushing off.

* * *

However, finding her this time around wasn't that easy. He went out regularly, searching, but no dice. Trunks began to fear the worst. He was thinking they had gotten to her. That she was dead. It was really hard, but he was beginning to lose hope. That is, until one day, nearly a year later, she showed up on his doorstep. Well…sort of.

"Holy mother of….!" he shouts out loud when he walks into his bedroom after an afternoon of training. Before him stands the one person he's been thinking lost in action for the past months.

"You look like hell." he blurts out before quickly shutting his mouth, slapping his hand over it to prevent him from upsetting her. "Sorry." he apologizes, making her look slightly amused. "I suppose I do look…shabby." she admits, looking down at her torn clothes and bodily damages.

"Where have you been all this time?! I have been…" he stops himself from saying it. "What happened?" he decides to ask.

"I got into another fight with them. I escaped, but I was damaged badly. I…" she starts to explain, scratching her neck, not meeting his eyes. He has never seen her look embarrassed before, with a hint of annoyance. "I can't fly anymore. I walked and hitch hiked my way over here." she confesses. "It took me a while."

"You can say that again." Trunks mutters. "But hey, you made it. I'm glad, because I've been looking for you." he tells her. "Oh?" she questions. He nods. "My mom managed to decipher some data from the papers you gave me. If you're interested, she would like to see you." he says.

She blinks, considering it. "Maybe she can fix you while she's at it." he urges, finally having her nod. "Fine." she agrees, making him smile. "Come on. She's downstairs." he urges her, opening the door for her, making her wonder what he is so excited about.

She walks past him, stopping next to him for a moment, looking him over. He starts to blush at that to which she softly flicks him in the forehead. He rubs it as it still stung. "You grew two inches. Sometimes you look so serious, I forget how young you still are." she tells him, walking past him out of the room.

He blinks. "You're still pretty young yourself, Julliet." he counters, making her freeze for a second. She looks at him over her shoulder in surprise. "How did you find out?" she questions.

"You accidentally gave a paper with your info on it. From when you were still human…" he explains as she stares at the wall. She balls her fists, glaring down at her robotic arm. "I haven't heard that name since he took it from me, calling me 21 instead. Julliet…she's been dead ever since."

She looks back at him, her face turning stoic. "Where did you say your mother was?" she questions. He takes this as a sign that she does not want to talk about it. Looking away, saddened, he points to the stairs. "Down there." he tells her and follows her down. Man, he hoped she would perhaps open up some.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Please let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright. Let's take a look here." Bulma hums, pulling the lamp closer over her patient. 21 is starting to have doubts. "Are you certain you know what you are doing?" she questions the middle-aged woman who huffs in response. "Of course I know! I think." she whispers the last part to which 21 frowns. Her back is to the woman as she lies on her side on a table.

Glancing over at the 15 year old on her other side, she sees Trunks looking down on her with interest. He has his head propped up on the back of a swivel chair as he sits on it backwards. "Don't worry. My mom will be careful." he assures her, making her sigh in defeat.

21 stays silent as Bulma works on her. She just listens to the sounds of the instruments she handles and the insignificant mutterings coming out of the woman's mouth. At some point in time, Trunks was starting to nod off, signaling that this 'treatment' was taking a long time.

Suddenly, 21 grips onto the table harshly, crushing it partly. Her eyes are wide like they are almost ready to pop out of their sockets, her breathing quickens. "What are you doing?!" she shouts in alarm.

The noise makes Trunks nearly fall from his seat as he scrambles to his feet, looking around in surprise. Fearing that they are being attacked. However, all seems normal if he didn't count the obvious discomfort 21 is in.

"I seem to have fixed your emotion cortex back to a human level." Bulma mutters, unconcerned, but it only irks 21. "Why?!" she shouts, flinching as she does. "I don't think I like this." she manages through gritted teeth as she grips the table harder, splintering the wood. This is too much. She can't handle it.

"Mom…" Trunks starts, looking worried as he starts to see tears leak from 21's eyes. "Please…" 21 begs. "I feel highly unstable…. These emotions…do not comply with the strength of my body." she tries to explain, trying to look over her shoulder at Bulma, who looks surprised at the harsh reaction.

She jumps a little when a hand is put on her shoulder and automatically, she takes a hold of whatever is touching her, gripping it tightly. "Oh Trunks!" Bulma gasps, seeing her son winch at the tight grip on his arm. It's starting to crush his bones. "21." he gasps, pain rattling his body.

Acting quickly, Bulma tweaks around in the back of the neck where she gained entry on the android's systems and tissues until just as sudden, 21's grip weakens, her hand dropping back on her own body. Sighing in relief, Trunks looks down on 21 to find her motionless. "Mom, what did you do?" he asks, worried.

Bulma wipes the sweat off of her brow before holding a hand to her racing heart. That really got her adrenaline pumping. "I had to shut down her motor skills." she tells him, making him look at her in surprise before turning to look down at 21 in realization. She's like a soul trapped in a shell now. How awful!

"Fix it mom! She shouldn't be a prisoner in her own body!" he scolds his mother, ignoring the bruises that are starting to form, and laying his hand back on the droid.

"I know! But I need to do this delicately. I need to find a stable balance for her to cope with if we don't want a repeat of what happened." Bulma explains to him, sighing. "This is not easy Trunks." she reminds him. 'Not physically or emotionally.' she seems to say to him, making Trunks look down frowning.

"Why don't you go make some dinner honey. I promise I won't harm your friend." she tells him as he looks unsure. "Sure." he sighs before quietly leaving the basement.

Bulma smiles after him. "That boy… What will I do with him?" she sighs before setting back to work. "He has a big heart. I'm sure you've noticed." she starts talking to the android laying still on the table before her.

"Sometimes he can be a little naïve and once he sets his mind on something, there is just no stopping him. I guess that's his Saiyan ancestry for you. His dad was hard headed as well. So was my friend Goku. I guess only Gohan was able to keep levelheaded somewhat. He listened to his mom at least." she chuckles.

"Trunks has a knack for making me worry. He always does what he wants, even if I ask him not to do something. Now he goes off trying to safe the world on his own." she sighs sadly. "I know he probably is the only one who might be able to pull it off, but it scares the hell out of me every time he darts off."

"I hope you can keep an eye on him for me as he does so though. It would set my mind a little at ease to know that someone has his back. I don't know…I don't know what I'd do with myself if I lost him too. He is all I have left now."

For the next few hours Bulma continues her work, all the while talking to the android about what her life used to be like before 17 and 18 appeared and what happened afterwards. She told all about her friends and family and her hopes and dreams for the future.

"Let's try this again shall we?" Bulma hums before resetting 21's motor skills. The first thing the android does is blink, trying to get the feel of her body…and her emotions. "How is that?" Bulma asks her, walking around the table to look the android in the eyes. "I…I think I can live with this." 21 stammers slightly, sitting up slowly.

She looks up at the older woman. She could hear all she said and because of her stories, her initial anger for practically being shut down, has subsided. She bites her lower lip, deep in thought for a moment, before realizing what she does. How odd. Did she used to do that when she was still human? Emotions…they're so complicated. But it's all right now, she believes. She could be a little less inhumane.

"Thank you Bulma." she says, looking herself over. She looks pretty much like new. Bulma smiles. "Let me find you some clothes. These are ready for the trash." she states, walking upstairs.

21 contemplates her situation for a moment, once more looking herself over in appreciation before following Bulma upstairs. There she is met with a pleasant smell and the sight of Trunks fussing over a stove. It's quite amusing to see him cooking. He doesn't seem like the type.

He finally notices her standing there. "Oh! 21, you're… looking better. Did my mom manage to fix you up?" he questions. She nods in reply, making herself float around. "I feel pretty well. I think she got everything and then some." she replies, making Trunks smile. "Great. I knew she could do it."

He suddenly looks a bit awkward. "I hope you're not angry at my mom for earlier. She didn't mean to do any harm." he defends his mother, but it isn't needed. "I understand. She was just looking out for you." 21 says, glancing at the dark bruise on the boy's arm. She's feeling bad for putting her hand on him in such a way.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Trunks." she apologizes, but he just shakes his head. "No need to be sorry. You were not in control of yourself. Mom, she… She said she toned down your human emotions some, because she thinks you had experienced trauma. She was afraid you'd hurt yourself like that." he says quietly.

21 nods in understanding. "I was a human turned into an android against my will. So no surprise. Even with my emotions dulled like they were, I felt angry at Gero. I'm glad he's gone or I…I would have crushed him." she admits, rather shamefully.

Trunks stares at her for a moment, imagining her getting her hands on the doctor when a bitter scent hits his nose. "Ah! The paprika!" he yelps, dashing for the stove.

21 can't help but chuckle before walking over to stand next to him, taking the tongs from him and taking the paprika from the grill. "We can still save them." she says calmly, starting to cut the burned edges from the vegetables. Trunks looks up at her, smiling. "Yeah."

"Here you go." Bulma calls, laying down a stack of clothes for 21. She smiles seeing the duo at the stove. "Will you stay for dinner?" she asks the android, who blinks in surprise.

"Uh, I don't need to eat." 21 replies, making Bulma pout slightly. "Don't need to huh? Well can you eat?" she asks, making 21 nod slowly. "I guess so. I haven't tried." she admits. "Well than that's that. There's a first for everything isn't there?" Bulma decides for her. "Yeah. Stay a while longer 21." Trunks urges.

21 starts to blush at the warm feeling she gets; the feeling of being welcome. "Okay." she resigns.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again. This is an extra long part. I hope you guys enjoy it. I'd like to thank CrazyQuilava for the nice review.  
**

* * *

21 has been coming and going from Capsule Corp ever since that day that Bulma treated her. She believes it must be because she gave her emotions some more free reign. Whenever she's away for a long while, she starts to feel the need for company. So to give herself an excuse to stop by now and again, she trains with Trunks and helps Bulma gather parts for her projects. They both don't seem to mind.

"That's enough for today." Trunks says, out of breath. "Oh fine." 21 replies, whiping her tousled hair out of her face. She appears to be less affected by the training, but that's logical. She has an endless supply of energy.

"You keep improving. You're really starting to give me a hard time." she compliments, making Trunks smirk. "Only now I'm starting to give you a hard time?" he drills her, making her smile slightly. "Let's just say that I'm happy you're not trying to kill me. I would have to give it my all."

As she looks into the distance, Trunks comes up, standing next to her. "Have you though about it yet?" he asks. Despite the vague question, she knows what he's talking about. Two years ago, he returned her the paper holding her info. He asked her, if she was going to look for her family. She declined at the time, but he has asked her a few times since. He wishes she would change her mind. He would do anything to find his family if he had more left.

"I'm not going to Trunks." she tells him, turning to look up at him. Since a few months ago, he surpassed her height. She feels so tiny now.

"If they love you, they won't care about what you are. " he reassures her again, but she shakes her head. "It's not just that. I'm… I'm scared. If they really are dead, and I believe they are, I don't want to get my hopes up to have them crushed again." she tells him softly. He nods in understanding.

"And besides, if they were alive… I should have been much older than I look now. That alone is enough to freak anyone out." she scoffs. Trunks can only shrug.

"Hey you two!" Bulma calls out from the doorway, making the two turn to her. "Come in! I've got something to show you!" she calls out before disappearing back inside. Trunks and 21 look at each other before shrugging and following after her.

"What's going on mom?" Trunks asks her as she motions them to come along. They follow her downstairs to find large egg shaped something. "What do you guys think?" Bulma asks excitedly when Trunks finally recognizes it from the plans he's seen laying about. They haven't been allowed down here in some time as his mom wanted to work in silence.

"Still playing with your toy?" Trunks questions, teasing his mom. She however remains undeterred. "I know you think I'm crazy darling, but people thought your grandpa was crazy and he became the greatest inventor in the world." she reminds him. "Yeah, but grandpa wasn't planning to travel back in time." Trunks counters, still not into the whole idea of it all.

Bulma mutters some things as she tweaks around with the contraption. 21 stares at it curiously, wondering if such a thing as time travel is really possible.

Turning back to her so, Bulma looks at her son pointedly. "Besides, where is your pioneering spirit anyway? Don't you want to help Goku defeat the androids? Nothing personal to you of course 21." she adds quickly. 21 shakes her head, not feeling impassive about it. Bulma sometimes slips up into generalization. After 16 years of being terrorized, 21 can't blame her.

"Look mom," Trunks starts seriously. "I don't need any dead people from the past to help me defeat them. I can beat them right here and now. I am a super Saiyan you know." he states proudly.

"So was Gohan Trunks, but that obviously wasn't enough!" she retorts angrily, hitting a sensitive spot. "Go and get yourself killed if you want to! I'll take the antidote to Goku. But if you think throwing your life away senselessly will make Gohan happy, you're wrong! You tell him 21!" she huffs upset, looking for backup.

21's eyes widen as the emotions are running high, but she does have to agree with Bulma though. Trunks is being unreasonable here. But before she can say anything, Trunks speaks up. "Don't talk to me about Gohan! He was my master and my friend, what do you know?!" he scowls.

Before he can say more, the radio interrupts him with a broadcast. "Attention! We interrupt this broadcast to bring you the latest news on android activity." it calls, catching their attention. "Bridgetown is currently under attack. The southbound interstate is the only route out of the city that hasn't been destroyed. I repeat; Bridgetown is under attack!" the newscaster announces.

"That's pretty close." Trunks muses. "I know. But you're not thinking of going, are you?" Bulma asks fearfully. "Yes. I have to. I can't turn my back on those people." he says determinately before rushing off. "Trunks!" 21 starts worriedly while his mother yells after him in dismay; "Wait! There is another way! We can use the time machine!" But it falls onto deaf ears.

21 frowns. She needs to go after him and protect him at all cost, even from himself if she has to. Because, he and Bulma are the only ones she has. If it weren't for Trunks… She can only guess what would have become of her.

She nods at Bulma when the woman turns to her pleadingly. She doesn't have to say anything as 21 is already out the door.

She finds Trunks to be way ahead of her, only catching up after he already reached the scene, having turned in his Super Saiyan form and already combating 18. As expected, the city is already in ruins and there is no one left to safe.

It's clear that 18 is giving Trunks some problems as she can easily hold him back from having a hit at her. "You wouldn't hit a lady would you?" she mocks before smacking him aside.

"Well you're hardly that, I would say." 21 states dryly before surprising 18 with a powerful blast. When the dust clears, 21 isn't surprised to see the other droid still standing.

"Look 17 at who decided to join us." 18 sneers, upset. "How quaint. A reunion." 17 muses before disappearing from his spot on the ground and reappearing besides 21, not wasting time in engaging her in a fistfight. 18 smirks before turning back to Trunks who came after her with his sword in an attempt to cut her down.

21 manages to dodge the blows while trying to lash out herself whenever an opening presents itself to her. 17 however is just as quick as she is and so they find themselves quite evenly matched. Someone has to make a mistake at one point though.

That moment comes when 18 smashes into Trunks, sending him towards 21 and 17. He smacks into 21 roughly, making her stagger for a split second. That's when 17 takes his chance.

He swings his leg out, kicking the other android roughly in the side, sending her into a large office building. Next, he blasts away the foundation making the entire building topple down on her. She braces herself as many tons of rubble comes casting down on her.

"21!" Trunks calls out in worry, but he has little time to worry over her as both androids are quickly on him. 18 sends a ki-blast at him up close, sending him sailing before 17 joins her in sending a barrage of blast right on after him.

To their surprise though, he remains unscathed, rushing out of the dust to and attacking them before they realize what happened. Gaining some distance, he finally has them where he wants them. Gathering a large amount of ki in his hands, he blasts it at them both at full force and for a second he relishes at the look of surprise on their faces.

A look of victory mixed with relieve washes over his features as he looks at the crater that he created, thinking he destroyed them at last. "I did it!" he cheers before the smoke finally clears enough to reveal the androids at the center of the crater on their hands and knees. They're still alive, smashing his hopes immediately. He gave the best he got, but it wasn't enough.

"Did what? Did you see 18? What did he do?" 17 asks his sister as they get to their feet unscathed. "Who knows? He did get my clothes dirty, maybe that was what he was talking about." she tells him, dusting herself off, unimpressed.

In his anger and frustration, Trunks sends down a barrage at them, but it's useless as they stay standing. It only left him out of breath. He gives it another shot though when 17 mockingly motions for him to bring it on.

Trunks regrets it though as it left him out of energy and he knows that it wasn't enough. What will happen now?

Suddenly he hears their mocking voices all around him as it echoes through the empty city and off the mountain walls. He looks around wildly, suddenly distracted when a building collapses further than it already was. But he shouldn't have done that.

17 burst out of the building behind him before stopping next to the adolescent boy who freezes in surprise. There is little he can do before 17's fist sends him back where 17 came from, ungracefully hitting the floor as he spins around his axis a few times, only to come to a stop before 18. "You okay?" she mocks before kicking him in the back.

Meanwhile 21 finally managed a way through the rubble. It took her longer than she cared for as she got stuck in an uncomfortable position at first. "Damnit! Where are they?" she asks herself, glancing around, trying to find a sign of life.

Finally she picks up Trunks' ki, though it has dimmed significantly. She stares at the building across town for a moment. The question now is; is he alone, or not. Sadly, androids do not give off a ki signature, so she can only guess.

When suddenly a loud bang followed by a cloud of dust makes itself known, she wastes no time in rushing in there. "Clearly not alone." she growls. Before she gets there however, Trunks is thrown out of the building, landing in a bed of flowers rather harshly, he appears to be out of it.

"Leave him be!" she shouts as 17 and 18 stand over him, looking amused. She can't send a blast at them to surprise them or she would have. But she would have hit Trunks as well if she did.

"You're back. That's too bad." 18 frowns at 21. "You've been hanging around with the wrong crowd 21. You've become rather…emotional." 17 adds, smirking. "Let's see if we can make her cry 18." he grins cruelly, making 18 perk up. "Yes, let's." she urges as 17 points a finger at Trunks, only to release a blast to the defenseless Saiyan. Of course it hits him full on, sending him flying into the water that has gathered from the sprung pipes throughout the devastation.

"No! You'll pay!" 21 shouts angrily before rushing at them both, engaging them into a melee attack. However, despite her strength, two is just too much to manage and she receives some bad hits.

All of a sudden she finds herself trapped in a headlock, facing 17's palm. Her eyes widen as she knows what will follow next and can only brace herself as pain erupts in her face. "Ahh!" she shouts as she falls onto her backside, holding her face, or more particularly her eye.

Dazed and having trouble with her vision, she doesn't notice that two sets of hands are aimed at her, but when the blasts hit, she defiantly feels it and for a moment, all seems to be still.

"I think she's out of commission 18." 17 smirks, looking down at the motionless figure. "I would say so." she agrees. "It was about time that we put that human lover to rest. She gave us androids a bad name."

Satisfied with their work, they turn around to leave, only to be alerted by a splash. Turning around they watch Trunks scramble out of the water and back to his feet. "I have to give him credit. He's tougher than I thought." 17 muses with a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

He wastes no time in flooring the Saiyan with another blast. Moving up to him, 17 lifts Trunks' head with his foot. "He's dead." 18 states boredly. But it appears she was wrong as Trunks opens his eyes again. "Why? I don't get it. Why are you two doing this?" he struggles to get out.

17 decides to humor him with an answer. "Dr. Gero created us with the purpose of world domination, but that doesn't really matter to us. Not at all." he starts. "Whenever we see humans it angers us. We hate you humans." 18 finishes for him.

"What?" Trunks gasps incredulously. "You monsters! You can't get away with this!" he says angrily through gritted teeth as he gets to his feet once again through his better judgement and the pain wrecking his body.

He helplessly punches at them both, but he's to weak to effect them at all. He continues until 18 trips him, catching him by the back of his jacket. She punches him and 17 kicks him back, making him go around a couple of times like a pinball.

Once he hits the ground, he reverts back from his super Saiyan form, out cold. 17 is ready to put an end to him, but 18 butts in. "Wait, let me." she smiles cruelly before firing up a powerful blast, with all the intention of ending Trunks' life. As it hits, the clouds reflect the bright yellow light as all turns to ruin within a wide range. When it finally settles down, there is only silence left.


	9. Chapter 9

Trunks groans as he opens his eyes slowly. The light is hurting him. In fact, everything is. _'What happened?'_ he wonders until a familiar voice enters his ears.

"Trunks." his mother softly calls out, taking his shoulders to stop him from moving around. "I'm here sweetheart. It's your mommy. Everything's okay." she hushes him as he groans and moans painfully.

Finally he manages to focus and see her worried face before him. "Mom. It's really you." he sighs in relief. She smiles in reply. "Of course. Who else? Someone's got to stay alive to take care of you guys." "Where-Where is 21?" he immediately asks as his mind starts to clear and his memories return.

"She's okay. She's- Oh! Well here she is now." Bulma states as 21 steps inside the room, carrying a tray with water and biscuits. "I though I heard something." she smiles softly. Trunks returns the smile, relieved to see her, only to gasp when she turns to face him fully. Her left eye is covered by a patch.

"21! What happened?!" he gasps, feeling his stomach sink. She shrugs, glancing at the wall for a second. "You know." she says somberly before looking back at Trunks, trying not to look upset. The damage is done however as guilt settles in. This is all his fault he believes.

"I'm so sorry 21…and mom. As always you were right. I shouldn't have tried to take them on. They were too strong." he apologizes. "You're alive you goose." Bulma smiles down at him. You know that's all that matters to me right now." she tells him. Despite feeling rather upset still, 21 manages to nod in agreement.

A look of determination befalls Trunks as he speaks up; "Mom. I think I'm ready to take a trip in the time machine if it's ready." he states and with that 21 realizes that he finally learned from his experiences. It relieves her a little. Finally he's ready to use his head.

* * *

"21, sweety." Bulma calls sweetly from downstairs. 21 has gotten used to the nickname that has been given to her by now, so without looking up from her novel that she lend from the other woman she replies; "Yeah?"

"I totally forgot to buy a new set of wrenches while I was in Central city. There are ready for the bin I tell you. Would you mind getting me a set? There's money on the kitchen counter. Thanks hun!" she calls out, leaving no room for arguing.

Blinking her one eye in surprise, the android finally shrugs before sliding off the couch after adding another ear to the pages of the book. Retrieving the money, she sets of to go.

Just as the door closes behind her, Bulma's head pokes out from the corner by the stairs. "Too easy!" she snickers. "All clear Trunks!" she calls before he comes out of his room carrying a full grocery bag. He's been nearly fully recovered by now and is back on his feet.

The duo rushes to the kitchen before quickly unpacking. Eggs, flour, butter, lemons, candles and more are retrieved from the bag. "We need to hurry." Trunks ushers his mom as he puts the oven on to pre-heat. To his relieve, the old thing still works. Bulma waves it off though.

"No worries. There isn't even a tool shop left in central city. She would either have to buy them off an underground market or go to the next city. It'll take her a while for sure." she assures her son. "That's so mean of you." he grins in reply. "Yeah well. Can't have her busting in on her own surprise, or she will have none of it. Just because she's an android, she shouldn't skip her birthdays. Sometimes she makes me so jealous. She'll probably never get wrinkles. She can stay beautiful forever." Bulma sighs in dismay, pulling at her face.

"I think you're still beautiful as well mom." Trunks assures her, making her smile. "Aw!" she coos before grinning like a mad woman. "As well huh? So you think 21 is beautiful too huh?" she catches him, making Trunks go red quickly. "Mom!" he scold, feeling embarrassed.

"No need to feel shy Trunks honey. She is beautiful. Unless that red face comes from something you're not telling me." she hints, making Trunks stare at her with wide eyes, feeling cornered.

"Oh I'm just messing with you kid. Lighten up." Bulma smiles widely, slapping her son on the arm. Trunks only chuckles uncomfortably. With one last 'mother-knows-all' glance she sets to cracking eggs.

* * *

"I'm back." 21 calls softly when she steps inside Capsule corp, only to be greeted by a nice smell and a room full of decorations that has seen better times. "Surprise!" a duo of voices call out, their heads popping up from behind the sofa.

21 looks at them confused for a moment as Bulma quickly moves towards a cake she just noticed on the coffee table, lighting the candles that are on top of it while she and Trunks sing a merry birthday song. 18 pieces of them. She glances at Trunks, who smiles at her knowingly. She will technically always be 18 years old.

Unwillingly, a somehow familiar image flashes within her mind, seeing a man and woman in their forties, a tall girl of around 20 and a boy of a mere 12. They stand together, looking at her with bright smiles. "Go on, make a wish darling." the man urges her excitedly, holding ready a camera in his hands.

"Make a wish." another voice blends in with his, making 21 blink, the image disappearing and being replaced with two slightly worried faces. Before they can ask her why she was spacing out, she smiles at them gratefully before humoring them and blowing out the candles.

She doesn't question their reasoning or waves away their effort. She doesn't tell them that they shouldn't have. Because without them knowing, they already fulfilled a part of her wish and she's grateful for that.

* * *

"Gosh. You don't know how proud I am at you for doing this. You look so handsome Trunks Briefs." Bulma smiles emotionally as she looks up at her slightly taller son who grows beat red at his mothers' commentary. He's ready to depart with the time machine, his signature sword strapped to his back.

She turns to 21, who was snickering at Trunks' embarrassed face behind his back. "Oh I'm so glad you're going with him. It makes me worry less. I'll miss you two so much!" Bulma states dramatically, making 21's face go blank as she remembers the threats the woman made at her if she didn't go with Trunks and quote; 'Bring her baby back safely'. 21 wasn't planning on going, but she learned a thing or two about Bulma that day. She shudders silently at the memory.

"I guess this is the antidote for Goku?" Trunks wonders as his mom hands him a capsule. The main mission of them would be to deliver this to the man, so he will survive a virus that is supposed to kill him and be there to fight 17 and 18 when they are activated. "Do me a favor. Don't drop it." Bulma request a little nervously. She's hate to think of the consequences.

"Stay out of trouble while we're gone okay?" he requests her in return. "Sure. You know me." Bulma smiles. "Yeah. That's why I'm worried." he states before flying looking at 21. "You ready?" he asks. She nods in reply. "Ready as I'll ever be." she states as the two fly up to get in the craft that Bulma built. They sit back to back. It's a little cramped as Bulma fitted in another seat, but they can cope.

After saying their goodbyes, the dome closes over their heads and the craft lifts to the sky. "Fingers crossed." 21 says, a nervous edge to her voice as she holds her crossed fingers out to the back of her for Trunks to see. He copies her action, holding his fingers to hers so she knows he's with her on this. It's not like time travel is an everyday business to him either.

As the craft whirs and rattles slightly, he settles on wrapping his hand around 21's instead. She twitches slightly in surprise, but goes with it as her nerves start to get the best of her, clasping onto his hand tightly.

Typing in the final commands, with his free hand, they soon disappear out of Bulma's view and travel to a place in time that will surely receive a stir from their presence, if they ever make it there.


	10. Chapter 10

"We're here." Trunks breathes out in amazement when the dome opens up above the two. They scramble out, a bit stiff. "You sure?" 21 questions, gazing around the empty planes around them. Trunks nods, looking around as well. "I'm sure of it. I can feel their presence scattered across the earth." he states, referring to the warriors that were killed by 17 and 18 in their time. 21, never having felt their ki before besides Gohan's, shrugs, trusting Trunks' judgement.

"And I suppose that's the Frieza alien you were talking about?" 21 wonders, casting her eyes upwards to the sky as she feels a certain ki approaching. Trunks follows her view, but sees nothing yet, though he can feel it. "I suppose so. Won't be too difficult to defeat. Do you want the honors?" he asks, turning back to her as he smiles confidently.

"Nah. You can have him. I'm just here to watch." she smirks, making him huff playfully in indignation. "So you're going to make me do all the hard work huh?" She flashes him a peace sign, winking. "That's the general idea." she admits. "Nice." Trunks mutters sarcastically, but 21 can tell he doesn't really care.

"Hey, I was thinking…" he starts just as they are about to fly off to where this 'Frieza' will land. "Since we're here to warn them about androids, perhaps… well… maybe it would be better if you used your human name should it come up. What do you think?" he wonders unsurely.

21 thinks it over, not too thrilled, but seeing his logic, she finally shrugs. "I suppose you have a point. Julliet it is then, for now." she sighs, making Trunks smile. He admitted to her once that he really liked the name. Somehow, that made it a little easier to use, despite all the bad feelings it gives her otherwise.

She glances where her robotic arm is hidden beneath the long sleeve of her shirt and the blown leather glove, frowning down at it until Trunks grabs her arm, snapping her out of her reverie. He knows she has a hard time accepting what she is. Even after a few years time to get used to it.

"He's almost here and the others are on their way. You ready for this?" he asks. She nods, managing a smile. At least Trunks doesn't care about what she is. It's that knowledge that she holds onto when it starts to get to her. She truly believes that if it wasn't for him, she would have attempted to destroy herself. She can't help wonder what he would think of that if he knew.

Shaking off that thought quickly, she follows after Trunks, ready to meet a villain head on. She smirks. He won't know what hit him.

* * *

From a slight distance, the two of them watch as Frieza disembarks along with some foot soldiers and an alien looking similar to him, but bigger is size. "Besides you and Gohan, I admit I've never seen anything partially alien before and the two of you hardly look the part if you know what I mean. It's quite odd to see something that is obviously out of this world." 21 tells Trunks quietly, looking interested. Trunks nods in understanding. "I'd think you'll be amazed when you'll get to see piccolo then." he states.

Waiting for the moment the invader are about to make their move, Trunks unseats his sword before diving in. 21 follows at a leisure pace and watches as he as he quickly gets rid of some of the underlings that Frieza just set out to find the warriors that are approaching. At least 21 believes they are still coming. She can't really sense them. Maybe they are keeping a low profile just like Trunks is. She herself doesn't have to go through the effort. Her energy signal is as undetectable as any random human.

Trunks lands right before the creature that was supposedly feared so much by any that encountered him before, but as 21 stops to stand a little behind Trunks, she can't say to share the sentiment. She is pretty sure she can destroy him herself if need be, but Trunks is more than capable of taking care of him.

For a moment there is only silence as each side scrutinizes the other. "So you must be Frieza." Trunks states more than questions, already knowing the answer. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you face to face."

"Well, we have guests." the larger Frieza-like creature states, looking at the two new arrivals with curiosity. "Now, I'm going to destroy you." Trunks adds finally to the surprise of them both.

Frieza's surprise quickly turns to amusement. "Oh. We'd better run, isn't that right father?" he asks the taller one standing just behind him before chuckling. "You don't know what you're up against boy." he warns Trunks.

"I know exactly what I'm up against Frieza. Let me tell you; I'm. not. worried." Trunks smirks, once more taking Frieza aback. "Make no mistake. I'm going to finish you once and for all." he tells Frieza with confidence.

"Well, you certainly are an arrogant little thing. And maybe from whatever hole you just crawled out off, you're pretty though, but you're no match for me. Really, fighting a pitiful punk like you isn't even worth my time." Frieza talks smack back, making 21 laugh to herself.

"And what are you giggling about little girl? You'd do better to worry about you're little friend here. You'll be scraping his ashes off the flour if he keeps up this attitude." Frieza addresses her.

21 settles with a knowing smile. "I just thought it will be so funny when you eat those words. You are done for, the sooner you come to terms with it, the better." she simply retorts, shrugging before glancing around the place. This nearly feels like a different Earth without the continuous scent of death in the air.

Frieza trembles with anger for a moment from being made fun off and than ignored. Did they think so lightly of him? But he settles down, forgiving them for their ignorance. He has better things to do.

"Enough idle talk. Foot soldier!" he orders, alerting a green skinned creature with fin-like protrusion front the top of its head. Vaporize these little…rodents." he orders, stepping aside to watch his soldier do his work. "The rest of you, spread out!" he calls watching his men surround the two before him. Soon he'll be rid of them and he can go back to business.

"I think it's only fair that I should warn you guys." Trunks starts as they prepare an attempt to destroy them. "You don't stand a chance against us." The green man aims a weapon at them before pulling the trigger, sending out an energy blast right at Trunks, who knocks it away with the back of his hand with ease.

"If I could yawn, I'd do just that." 21 mutters, stuffing her hands in her pockets as she watches the shocked faces. Trunks smirks before blocking a few more blasts that are fired rather haphazardly.

Finally Trunks seems to have had enough of the mockery and rushes forward and in no time, all Frieza's goons are downed by him except for one who Frieza killed himself after trying to run.

"I must admit, I'm impressed." Frieza says calmly. "What a pleasant surprise." Frieza's father muses. "You're right father. This may prove to be a bit more amusing then I'd have thought." "And now, you two are going down." Trunks states, ignoring their talk as he looks at them, his features serious.

"Let me give you a piece of advice kid. He who acquires his skills quickly, is he who is the first to parish." Frieza says, wagging his finger at Trunks. 21 scoffs. If only he knew how much it took for Trunks to become what he is now, not nearly being satisfied with his search for power. Not as long as 17 and 18 wonder the streets.

Trunks smirks, unfazed. "Thanks for the tip." he states, angering Frieza for mocking him. "Listen up!" Trunks starts, before Frieza can start up a rant. "Now I've got one for you Frieza: Know your enemy. You've already got some pretty big assumptions about me and that's a mistake that's going to cost you dearly." he warns.

"You insolent brat!" Frieza growls. "You should really learn to control your tongue." His father sighs boredly. "Just destroy him already. We haven't got all day." "Really father, have some patience. I'm just trying to have a little fun if you don't mind." Frieza nearly pouts.

21 glances at Trunks, catching his eye for a moment. He nods receiving the message loud and clear. It's time to wrap up here.

"He's right though." Trunks tells Frieza, looking back towards the alien. "You really don't have all day. More like five minutes." he concludes, setting the time. "Oh that's too bad." Frieza smiles. "And here I made dinner plans." "So I heard. Well sorry Frieza, but I'm cancelling your date with Goku." Trunks reveals, catching the two off guard with his knowledge.

"So I take it you know that worthless Saiyan?" Frieza questions. "By reputation, but we'll meet soon." Trunks admits. "Oh? Don't be so certain." Frieza says, a sound of warning in his voice.

Trunks remains undeterred. "Oh I couldn't be more certain Frieza. Anytime now, Goku will be coming home, and only my friend and I will be here waiting for him. Get it?" he threatens.

"Definitely. I was just about to suggest something similar. It's so nice that we can finally agree on something don't you think?" Frieza smiles cruelly. He is met my Trunks' confidence one. "For once you're right." "Well, I guess all that leaves me is to decide how I'm going to annihilate you two." Frieza muses, only to be interrupted.

"Enough kidding around! It's time you understood who I really am. So I'll tell you what; I'm going to let the two of you in on a little secret. You're about to find out what's it like to fight a real Super Saiyan. And I'm not talking about Goku." Trunks finishes, shocking the duo once more with his bold statements.

Getting over the initial shock, Frieza starts to laugh. 21 believes it's his way of hiding the fear that is starting to build in the alien's mind. Goku was the only one to ever defeat him while being a Super Saiyan from what she heard. It must have left a mark. Not just physically that is.

While he's still snickering along with his father, Trunks takes his chance to power up, quickly shutting Frieza up. "No! It can't be." Frieza states horrified as Trunks' power skyrockets. His eyes slowly turn a teal color and his hair golden, laying out the truth before Frieza, who is stunned into silence as his memories take him back. "It's those eyes…" he struggles to get out. "They have the same eyes."

"Is it something I said?" Trunks mocks, smirking at the obviously frightened Frieza. "No! Saiyan!" Frieza shouts before launching a desperate blast at the teen before him.

The area where Trunks was is left in flames and dust. "I would say that was all rather anti-climactic. Wouldn't you?" Frieza's father asks him as 21 clears her throat, catching their attention.

Frieza smirks, feeling once again confident, thinking he took Trunks out. "What is it? Are you feeling left behind? Why don't you go and join your little monkey friend in the after life?" he chuckles, raising a finger to try and take her out.

"Oh no." 21 states, feigning innocence. "I was merely trying to alert you on the fact that my friend isn't quite done with you yet." she states, pointing at the area where Trunks was and now that Frieza turns around, he can see is still standing there unfazed. Once again the fear kicks in.

"I really hope that's not the best you can do. Because if it is, you'd best give up now. You can't win Frieza." Trunks calls out over the blaze. "We'll just see about that boy!" Frieza shouts out before summoning a more powerful blast, one that even surprises his father.

Trunks catches the blast, sliding back from the force but no harm comes to him as he breaks it up, making many weaker blasts fly through the air like meteors. It's a good thing their in the middle of nowhere.

Trunks smirks, waiting it out a little longer as he actually finds it funny how desperate Frieza is. Plus, he's got time to spare. He ignores 21's look of slight irritation and boredom at his stalling. Folding her arms, she stalks to a comfy looking rock, crashing down on it. "Must be a guy thing." she mutters to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

21 blinks as Frieza's energy signature is reduced to nothing. "About time." she sighs as she continues to lie on her back, tracing the figures she sees in the clouds drifting by above her with her finger.

Suddenly a hand darts into her vision, dragging her from her activity quite literally. She finds herself dangling in the air, facing Frieza's father as he has a tight grip on her collar. She frowns. "Hey old man! What's the deal?" she questions, annoyed, but not impressed.

He smirks back at her, before turning to face Trunks, who is hovering a bit away from him. "Now that I have your little friend, how about some humility? I'll strike you a deal; No harm will come to her if you back off. Hmm? No, I have something better in mind… I'd like you to join me. Take my son's place as one of your caliber deserves. If you do, I'll even promise to treat her nicely." he bargains.

21 turns her head to Trunks who just looks at the man like he's mad. You'd might expect him to be mad for manhandling his friend, but instead he can only pity the poor fool. "Really?" 21 questions in disbelief, making Trunks shrug.

With a sigh, 21 turns her head to face Frieza's father. "You people seem to make a habit of underestimating your opponent. I'd like to say, learn from your mistakes, but you won't get the chance to I'm afraid." she tells him, taking hold of his wrist and squeezing tightly.

He gasps in pain as it is crushed within her grip, making him drop her back on her feet. He looks to his now limp arm in shock, but before he has the time to scream at the pain, 21 takes hold of his armor, lifting the way taller creature off the ground as she floats upward. "Now that's not a very fun position is it?" she asks, shaking him a little.

He shakes his head a little. "N-no. I-I see your point. I-it was quite rude of me. N-now surely you know mercy miss? Please allow me to g-go." he begs her under her stern one-eyed gaze. "I-I promise I w-wont come back." he continues rather pitifully.

She smiles slightly, almost cruelly. Unbeknownst to her, Trunks swallows hard as a tinge of fear creeps to the back of his mind, seeing a little of 18 back in 21. "No. I don't bargain with those who play foul." she states, much to the horror of the alien before she tosses him away from her and quickly holding out both hands, sending a bright yellow blast after him, incinerating the King of the Frieza race in seconds.

With him gone, she straightens her clothes. "What a jerk." she mutters before turning to Trunks. "I guess that concludes that. You okay?" she asks flying up to him as he looks rather out of it.

He blinks, forcing a smile. "Yeah." he breathes, powering down back to his usual self. "And here I was planning not to lift a finger. Well damn." 21 pouts slightly trying to lighten the mood. "There is no being lazy during a fight, even if it's to someone weaker than you." Trunks tells her wisely, making her crack a smile. "And I suppose stalling is okay?" she chastises him, making him look away guiltily.

He is startled by her hand slapping on his shoulder. "We suck at winning Trunks." she laughs, making him smile widely, the uneasy feeling gone at seeing her do something that 18 could never do; Genuinely laugh, without a hint of malice behind it. Only mirth showing in her one eye. "Yeah. I guess we do kind of lack the experience don't we?" he chuckles.

"How about we say hi to our spectators Trunks? I'm rather excited to meet them. What do you say?" 21 asks him, making him nod. "Sure thing." he agrees, turning his head to a group of people floating in the air a little distance away. 21 notices that they look rather frightened. "They look at us like we're creeps." she mutters before turning to Frieza's ship and blasting it to bits. You never know, tracking devices and stuff.

Trunks decides to speak up once the dusts clears a little, trying his best to come across as someone with no ill intend. "We're heading off to a place near here to meet Goku. Would you guys like to come?" he invites them, much to their surprise.

They look doubtful, most likely trying to figure out what their connection to Goku is. "Come on! It's this way! Goku should be arriving there in a couple of hours! Follow us! Don't worry, we don't bite!" Trunks calls out. "At least I don't." he whispers so only 21 can hear, who in turn smacks him lightly in the back of the head as he snickers.

Sadly though, the fighters still seem pretty stupefied. "Let's just go. It's up to them to decide if they will follow or not." 21 suggests. Trunks looks down at her, slightly disappointed. "Yeah I guess." he mutters before looking at the others one more time before flying off with 21 in right behind him.

Trunks looks back at 21 smiling when he notices that they have decide to follow after them. She returns the gesture, knowing he's glad to be able to know the people his mom told all the stories about a little while longer.

When Trunk's gps watch is set of, they know they reached the place. Touching down on the ground, an awkward silence ensues as the motley group scrutinizes the two newcomers. Trunks looks a little uncomfortable, but otherwise fine, while 21 assesses each and everyone of them silently. She can't help but quirk a brow at younger Bulma's hair. They are a colorful bunch, she decides. Quite literally.

Trunks fishes a box of capsules out of his jacket, taking one out and activating it to reveal a mini fridge. "Look out you guys. He's up to something." one of them warns, which from the photo's showed Bulma showed 21, must be Yamcha. She smirks at the comment. She told her he was a 'doofus'.

Trunks merely ignores it and opens the fridge to take out a drink, tossing one to 21 who catches it without looking. A satisfying 'pop' and 'fiz' sound as she opens the can. Keeping eye contact with those before her as she takes a sip before smirking again. "Paranoid much." she taunts, making a few eyes narrow.

"Anyone else?" Trunks asks. "Goku is not due to arrive for two more hours. It's pretty hot and dry out here." he urges kindly before taking one for himself. Bulma was the first to lay down her guard, quickly followed by a little Gohan. 21 can't help but find the kid sized Gohan incredibly adorable. It saddens her to know what will happen to him if she and Trunks will not change the course of history.

As the drinks are being passed around, Bulma stares at Trunks out of the corner of her eyes. "Have we met? You look so familiar." she asks him suddenly, making him look slightly awkward. "Uh no. Sorry." he stammers.

"Excuse me mister, but how do you know my dad?" Gohan is next to question, as it seems to have been running around in his mind for a while. "Actually, we haven't met your dad before. We only heard about him." Trunks reveals. "Then, how do you know that he's going to arrive in this spot in two hours?" Krillin wonders, legitimately confused.

"Sadly that's a question that we cannot answer." 21 answers, looking apologetic. "Why not?" Vegeta asks suspiciously, stepping forward. "I'll tell you. Because you're up to something! Tell us now. Who are you two?" he demands, making Trunks look to the ground guiltily. "I wish we could. Sorry." he apologizes.

"When you defeated Frieza, you were a Super Saiyan, weren't you?" Gohan asks Trunks, more curious about that than a name. "Yes. Yes I was." Trunks admits to which Vegeta immediately cuts in. "That's a lie! Look my 'friend'. Kakarot, the one you call Goku and myself are the only Saiyans left. Kakarot's kid there is half Saiyan, so if you count him, that makes three of us. There is no way that you could have Saiyan blood!" he accuses, making everyone look to Trunks on his reaction. He only looks bemused.

"Yeah, but we saw him. He just defeated Frieza!" Gohan defends for Trunks. "Well I'm calling him a liar. Not a weakling." Vegeta retorts with an expression of chagrin, making Gohan look back up at Trunks before looking over at 21.

"So, are you a Saiyan too?" he asks. 21 shakes her head. "No." she simply states before Bulma pipes up. "Well you could have fooled me. You kicked ass!" she compliments excitedly. "Finally a woman who can give these guys a run for their money. Yeah!" she laughs, looking at 21 with admiration, causing her to look away shyly with a small smile. "Thanks."

It was then that Bulma made another remark. "Hey, you've got our logo on your jacket! You both do!" 21 looks at her jean jacket to see the patch on her bicep and she could just about smack herself. How stupid! Of course Bulma would recognize it.

"That's my dad's company! Do you work for us?" Bulma asks curiously. "No, not exactly. Just a fan." Trunks bluffs, making 21 nod in agreement. "Oh I see. Well tell me your names and I'll recommend you to dad." Bulma urges. 21 can't help but think it smooth of her to pry their names from them.

"We can't do that. Sorry, I know it's strange." Trunks apologizes. "Oh~. Mysterious." Bulma muses. "Are their shoe sizes a secret too?" Tien scoffs distrusting. "Yeah. Why can't I have a secret name? That's not fair. I bet you have a secret spy decoder ring too." Yamcha adds, making 21 glare at them in annoyance.

Bulma turns to them, frowning. "Knock it off you guys! You're all jealous. They just beat Frieza and his cohorts without breaking a sweat. So there." she defends the two of them. "Right." Gohan agrees.

Trunks and 21 both smile at them, recognizing the Bulma and Gohan from their time in them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews guys! They've been coming in more and more and I really enjoy reading them. Please keep them coming!**

* * *

"So~?" Bulma starts as they sit around, waiting for Goku to arrive. 21 looks at her as the woman stares her down with her large eyes. She cocks her head in curiosity, wondering what she could want. She recognizes that tone. If often means little good.

"Are you two like…an item or something?" she finally asks, pointing a subtle finger at Trunks who is sitting away from them on a rock. He is to pre-occupied with throwing sneaking glances at Vegeta, his father, to notice anything. 21 isn't surprised at his curiosity. He never really knew his dad.

"Well, are you?" Bulma pushes, making 21 realize that she hasn't yet answered. She quickly shakes her head and closes her mouth that seemed to have dropped open. "N-no. We're just friends. That's all." she stammers, making Bulma tilt her head at her, blinking. "Well, that's too bad. You two look nice together." she states bluntly, making 21 look away not really knowing what to say to that.

"Bulma, you're so blunt." Krillin scolds. "You're making the girl uncomfortable." he says, making Bulma snicker. "Well sorry. I just say it how I see it. That's all. No harm done right?" Bulma asks 21, making her smile a little. "No. It's fine."

They fall silent for a while as they observe the tension between Trunks and Vegeta. "Hey." Bulma starts silently after a moment. "Now check this out. Is it just me or do those two kinda look alike?" she asks Krillin.

"Well. Now that you mention it…. I can kinda see a resemblance. Well, I mean, just in looks. That other guy seems pretty nice, but Vegeta has the personality of a stump." Krillin tells her, making 21 hide her snicker behind her hand. She agrees that Trunks and his dad couldn't be more different.

"Well. He's a prince." Bulma says, like that explains everything. "So what?" Krillin asks, not getting where she's going with that. "Princes have to act bored. Like the world's not good enough for them." she explains. "Huh? Vegeta seems more agitated than bored. Like he has a bad case of hemorrhoids or something." Krillin states dully, making 21 nearly choke. Bulma will love it when she retells her this conversation.

The wait seems to last forever. When Trunk's watch sounded another signal, 21 was in the middle of another match of rock, paper, scissors with Gohan. Looking up at him, he announces the two hours have passed.

It is only a moment later that everyone turns to the sky, a large source of energy quickly approaching, getting everyone riled up. True enough, something can be seen as it enters the atmosphere, coming down fast before crash-landing a short distance away. No time is wasted as they all rush down there.

Full of anticipation they wait until the pod opens up and out steps a man with black unruly hear. He looks surprised to see everyone waiting for him. "Hey guys. How did you guys know I was coming?" he wonders as the cheers die down, rising up to meet his son and friends.

"It was all thanks two these two. They're a bit mysterious, I think they might be fans of yours Goku." Bulma tells him, pointing out the new faces in the group. "They know all about you daddy!" Gohan adds excitedly, making Goku look at hem curiously. "But how?" he wonders out loud, not showing any sighs of recognition. This comes to the surprise of the others as they were sure Goku must have known them.

"They knew the exact time and place of your arrival Goku." Bulma reveals to Goku's surprise. "That's impossible. We've never even met." he exclaims. "Well that's what they said. They must have been tracking your ship from outer space." Bulma guesses, making Trunks look away nervously while 21 stays silent, thinking. How are they going to explain?

"Really? I don't know." Goku starts, thinking it through. "Frieza tried to do that, but I could sense his energy as he passed me. He sure was in a hurry to beat me home." he mulls before realizing something. "But my gosh! What in the world happened here you guys? Who defeated Frieza? You Piccolo? Or was it you Vegeta?" he wonders.

"Neither of us did." Piccolo interrupts him from further questions. "It was this guy, he did it with ease. And she destroyed his father." he explains. "He turned into a Super Saiyan and picked Frieza apart." he adds, surprising Goku even more. "What? A Super Saiyan?"

Suddenly he breaks into a smile, exited now, much to everyone's surprise. Though it really isn't any wonder since it's Goku after all. "That's outstanding! Can you imagine? A Super Saiyan at his age? It's fantastic!" he exclaims, making Trunks blush slightly at the compliment.

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting something?" Vegeta snaps Goku out of his reverie. "You, your son and I are the only Saiyans still alive!" he reminds him, making Goku mull over it for a moment before smiling easily. "Well, if he says he's a Super Saiyan, then that's good enough for me." he states.

21 raises a brow at the taller man. She can't believe how trusting he is. She expected something more in the lines of Vegeta's personality, but they are complete opposites.

Bulma frowns at Goku, putting her hands on her hips for emphasis. "Oh honestly Goku, you take things way too lightly sometimes." she scolds, to which Goku disagrees dryly.

Trunks decides it's time to step in, however amusing he finds the interaction. "Goku. Can I have a word with you?" he asks. "With me?" Goku questions, looking curious. "Yes. Just us." Trunks tells him, motioning to leave the group for some privacy. Goku agrees, now looking serious.

"Hey! What are they trying to say?!" Yamcha calls, finding the whole thing still fishy. "Chill out guys. I'll be right back." Goku assures them as he follows after Trunks. 21 goes after them, not wanting to be drilled with a million questions, should she be left alone with them.

"Thanks man." Trunks tells Goku once they land a little distance away, out of ear shot but still within sight. "No problem, but shoot. I should be thanking you guys for beating Frieza. I had a chance to finish him, but I was only fooling myself, thinking that he might change." Goku tells them regretfully.

"Some might have, but Frieza clearly wasn't one of them. We had to step in before he could do something stupid. We weren't sure you would be in time to stop him." 21 tells him. "Yeah. I tried, but his ship was a lot faster than mine. He gained two hours on me! I knew he was going to hurt the people here, I was about to make my move, but then you came along" he huffs, crossing his arms slightly upset at the idea of what could have happened.

"And just how were you going to make a 'move' when you were two hours away in space?" Trunks questions. "Well thanks to a technique I learned, I could have been there in seconds." Goku tells him confidently.

"Are you serious?" Trunks wonders, amazed. "Yeah. It's called Instant Transmission." Goku explains, winking. Trunks looks surprised and slightly worried. "You mean time travel?" he dares to ask. "No. You dematerialize and travel as a mass of light. You'd be surprised how much ground you can cover going a 186000 miles per second." Goku explains.

"No kidding? I had no idea you had that ability." Trunks gapes while 21 smiles. "That is one useful technique I wouldn't mind having." "Right?" Goku agrees excitedly. "Yeah. The people on Yardrat thought me how to do it. They weren't very strong, but they knew some amazing techniques. And I think they liked me because I could eat as much as they could." Goku explains.

Trunks sighs. "Man, what a bummer. If I hadn't know you didn't need help with Frieza, we could have come later when you were alone and avoid meeting all the others and avoid the risk." he mutters, knowing it would have been the best option to be seen by as little people as possible. 21 pats his shoulder in comfort. "What's done is done." she tells him. "But still…." he groans. "What risk do you mean?" Goku asks, wondering what Trunks is going on about.

"Okay, I don't mind answering that question." Trunks starts, looking at Goku seriously. "But first let me ask you something. Can you turn to a Super Saiyan at will?" he questions and Goku was fine to answer.

"Well first I wasn't able to, it happened spontaneously, but now I can control it." he reveals causing Trunks to ask him to demonstrate. Though a little surprised at the request, Goku obliges and other two silently observe as he makes the transformation. Once done, Trunks decides to return the gesture and finally 21 realizes what his reasoning is. He wants to test Goku, so he can be sure that Goku has what it takes to deal with the upcoming threat.

Whipping out his sword with breakneck speed, Trunks lashes it at Goku, only to stop a fingers' width from the man's head. To his and 21's surprise, he hadn't moved. He didn't even looked fazed.

"Why didn't you try to avoid it?" Trunks questions to which Goku smiles slightly. "I searched your feelings, so I knew you would stop." he states confidently. "I see." Trunks says, stepping back slightly. "Well this time I'm not going to stop, got it?" he says, once again lifting his sword, ready to attack. "As you wish." Goku replies calmly.

Trunks charges, many times, but Goku manages to block each blow with only one hand. Actually, only a finger. 21 watches, impressed by the display. This guy is really something else. He's everything Bulma told them and more.

Drawing the display to a close, Trunks turns back to his original self. "I feel like we can trust you Goku. I know that for sure." he says, glancing towards 21 to see if there are any objections as he is ready to cut to the chase. She has none, as she steps up to stand next to Trunks, who lays a hand on her shoulder casually.

"Sorry we had to be so secretive. We needed to make sure you can be trusted with what we are about to tell you. You cannot reveal it to anyone else. Can we have your word for it?" 21 asks the taller man. "Well, I never had a problem keeping secrets. But sure, you have my word." he assures her, making her nod, satisfied. It's time to tell him.


	13. Chapter 13

"Thank you. My name is Trunks and this is Julliet. This is going to sound really strange, but we're not from this time. We traveled here with a time machine, 20 years from the future." Trunks starts to explain, shocking and amazing Goku simultaneously as he drops this information on him.

"Vegeta was right. Only he, yourself and Gohan have Saiyan blood and I got mine from him. He's my father." Trunks drops the second bomb. 21 can't help but chuckle at the face Goku pulls. "What?! You're kidding?!" he exclaims. "You are absolutely sure that Vegeta is your father?" he asks, showing a little skepticism. "Yes. I'm half Saiyan and half human." Trunks replies calmly.

"You're serious." Goku states more than asks as he suddenly looks at Trunks with whole new eyes. "Vegeta's son…My gosh." he breathes, before looking back at the group behind him, or more directly at Vegeta.

"I will be born two years from now." Trunks reveals as Goku laughs excitedly. "No kidding? Vegeta's going to be a daddy!" One would think that two people traveling from another time to see him would be the biggest news, but apparently, Goku's priorities were different.

"Goku." Trunks nearly sighs as the man starts to get carried away. "We didn't come here to tell you that." he says, trying to get Goku to focus. It works as Goku turns back to them. Curious about the serious tone in Trunk's tone.

"In three years, on the morning of May 12th, at 10 a.m., a horribly destructive duo will show up on an island nine miles South-West of South city. They have dreadful power, even by our standards. Their monsters Goku, that's the best way to describe them. They're monsters. Once this pair surfaces, the Earth and everything you know and love will be gone for good." Trunks starts to explain, causing 21 to look away uncomfortably, only to be surprised as Trunks lowers his grip to clasp onto her hand. One reason is to get a grip on himself and the other way in an attempt of consolation.

"What's the deal? Are they aliens?" Goku wonders, looking perturbed by the news. "No, they are both androids, created right here on Earth. Their creator is Gero, Dr Gero, the old mastermind responsible for the Red Ribbon army. Do you remember?" Trunks continues as he tries not to flinch as 21 tightens her grip when he mentions the dreaded name.

It had come to her, to ask Goku to prevent the Julliet of this time to be captured by Gero, but once talking about it to Trunks and Bulma, she had decided against it. It was hard, but she finally reached the conclusion that should she be on friendly terms with Goku, her being an android, might weaken his resolve in destroying 17 and 18. It's not like he can prevent them from being made into androids as their history is rather obscure and they do not know where they were made.

It felt unjust, but she believed it would be better in the end. She would have to sacrifice 'herself' for the greater good. Trunks was pretty bummed about the decision as well, but didn't argue. She could tell it worried him though.

"What's his plan? What is Dr. Gero trying to accomplish." Goku asks when 21 finally snaps out of her thoughts, realizing that she lost track of the conversation for a moment. "It's not certain what his deal is, because he was destroyed by his own creations the moment he woke them. They acted on their own since and just for the heck of it, destroy everything and anyone that comes across their path. They like doing what they do, not caring for anything but themselves." 21 sketches for Goku to intake. "Living in our time is like living in a nightmare. Always running and hiding and looking for a way out." Trunks adds in a severe voice.

"Wow." Goku breathes. "You guys defeated Frieza in a flash, but yet from what you're saying, these androids are even stronger than you." he muses. "They are, for sure. Hunting us down is one of their favorite hobbies, but just the two of us, we're not able to defeat them, though we tried." Trunks says softly, glancing at 21, who looks to the ground.

Goku follows his gaze. "They did that to you?" he questions the girl, mortified. She nods in response, as silent anger simmers within her. "But what about all the others? I mean, aren't they helping you?" Goku wonders in disbelief, not understanding why just these two youngsters are standing up to fight back.

Trunks swallows hard, bringing the hard news. "They can't. They're dead. Three years from now, the Earth's special forces will be gone. I'm all that's left from the original party, and even after meeting Julliet a couple of years ago, we can only do the best we can. They are all gone! Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo… They are all going to lose their lives against the androids in a horrible battle. There will be only one survivor: That's my master and best friend Gohan. He narrowly escapes from that battle, but then, thirteen years later, they finally get him." Trunks manages to say though gritted teeth as he started shaking in anger.

"That was four years ago our time and as you already know, Piccolo is gone so there is no chance reviving anyone with the Dragon balls. Making the time machine also costed us many lives. So many have suffered at the hands of them!" Trunks tells Goku angrily, letting go of 21 in favor of balling his fists. "Darn them! They are just far too strong!"

Goku seems to realize something missing from the story. "Wait a second. What about me? Do I die in the battle as well?" he wonders. "No. You die before it." 21 reveals, making Goku blink in surprise. "Not long from now, you will catch this new virus that is harmful to your heart. It will kill you." she explains.

Goku's eyes grown the size of dinner plates. "Despite all your strength, there is nothing you can do about it." she tells him. "What a bummer! Being killed by a stupid virus… What a waste! Darn it! I want to fight those androids! I don't even get to take a crack at them." he growls.

"You mean that after everything you've heard, you still want to fight them? Aren't you scared of them at all?" Trunks asks in disbelief. "Well sure, a little bit." Goku admits. "All challenges are scary at first, but maybe I can make a difference." he states.

"A guy like you probably could. You're a true warrior. My mother and Gohan were right about you Goku. we really can trust you. I'm glad we came." Trunks tells the other Saiyan smiling.

Trunks fishes the antidote his mom gave him out of his pocket, handing it to Goku. "For your health." he states, making Goku wonder. "It's an antidote. There is no cure for that virus, at least, not in this time there isn't. We brought it back from our time. Take it when the illness trikes and you'll be cured." 21 explains as Goku eyes the tiny bottle before smiling widely. "You're kidding me?! Wow! It's awesome." he states excitedly.

"We shouldn't be doing this Goku, because it's going to change history. But some history should change. Things are pretty bad. We are living in fear and there is no way out. It's terrible! But you could make a difference Goku, my mother told me you could. And now I believe her." Trunks says with conviction.

"Your mother knows me?" Goku questions. "Am I going to meet her or do I know her now?" "Now." Trunks says silently, looking down shyly. "Oh wow. I know your mom huh? That's bizarre. Does she live by me or something?" Goku can't help but ask, the thought nearly being to much for him as he literally starts to shake in excitement.

"She's standing right there." Trunks breaks it to him, pointing at Bulma, making Goku keel over in laughter as his guess seems to be confirmed. Once he's back on his feet he muses, "Wow. Bulma and Vegeta huh? Incredible. I thought Bulma was going to end up marrying Yamcha, but man, Vegeta?" He wonders, still finding the thought hard to process.

"They don't stay together long. It's more of a passion kinda thing. You know how stubborn they are." Trunks explains a bit uncomfortably, finding it awkward to talk about the relationship of his mom. "Yamcha and my mom break up and he finds someone else. My mom, she falls in love with my dad, of course he can never admit he loves my mother." "No shot there. These are the two feistiest people I know." Goku states.

"I don't remember my dad, so it's really great to get to meet him. He's a cranky guy, but he's impressive." Trunks states, looking over at his father with admiration. 21 smiles, glad they came here for that alone. Now Trunks will have a memory of his father to keep.

"I know it's bizarre, but they will find their way to each other pretty soon, but if they get wind of it, it might not happen. Promise you won't tell them Goku, or I might not be born." Trunks begs of Goku. "Hey. Not a problem." Goku swears.

Satisfied, Trunks looks to 21 before they nod to each other. "We had better go. Bulma is going to be worried sick as long as we're gone. She needs to know that everything went well." 21 states.

"Yeah. Tell her that I send my love. And thanks for this. You guys are great." Goku states, clasping the bottle in his hands. "I feel like I need to thank you too Goku. You helped me too in a way. You understand my power and it inspired me. It feels like I met a long lost brother. You take care." Trunks tells him.

"You too. You two are really brave. Now that I've met you guys, I'll me with you in spirit no matter where you go." Goku states. 21 nods at him, smiling. She's glad she met the guy and is hopeful. Trunks gives him the thumbs up before the both of them fly off, back to the time capsule.

"That was unreal." Trunks says after a moment of silence. "I know. Are you glad, now that we came here?" 21 asks him. "Yeah. I have no regrets. Though I can't help but wonder if what we did will work out in the end." he muses. "Well, I guess there is only one way to find out." she hints, making Trunks smile. "Looks like we have some work cut out for us when we get back home."


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I always enjoy receiving them. This part can be considered as filler I suppose.**

* * *

21 looks at Bulma shocked after receiving a big smooch on her cheek. "I'm so glad you two are back safe and sound. Now I want to hear all about it." she orders, dragging them both inside.

After Trunks and 21 told her the story she was laughing her ass off. "Oh how typical." she breathes before gaining a dreamy look in her eyes, laying her head in her hands. "I miss them so much." she sighs with a smile, making Trunks look at his mother with a pitiful smile. She quickly snaps out of it as she seems to recall something, smacking her fist into her hand.

"Right. Trunks, I'm putting you in charge of dinner, I have to have a little talk with our girl over here." 21 points at herself questionably. Bulma smiles cheekily, motioning her to follow. "Come on. Chop chop." she ushers, making for the basement. 21 glances at Trunks who only smiles, nodding.

Curious, 21 follows after Bulma. "While you two were away, I haven't been sitting still. Take a look at this." Bulma muses, turning on her computer and bringing up a file.

"My first project is to create you a new eye." she states, making the young woman look at her in awe. "You can do that?" she ask, her mouth agape. "I think so. It may take a bit of time, but I think I can manage with the bits of technology I salvaged from your damaged one." Bulma tells her before being surprised as strong arms wrap around her.

"Thank you Bulma!" 21 exclaims, making the woman chuckle. "Hey, don't thank me yet." "You said that is your first project. What's the second?" 21 asks curiously as she lets go.

Bulma smiles. "You caught on huh? I want to see if I can recreate some skin, for your arm. I know it makes you self conscious." she explains, making 21 subconsciously reach for her arm. She smiles bitterly. "Yeah. It's worse enough that I'm an android, but I'm not even a completed android. I don't really feel either human or droid." she says sadly.

Bulma softly smiles, feeling sympathy for the young woman. "It must be tough, not feeling like you fit in anywhere. But I hope you know that whatever you are, you fit in with us just right." she comforts, making 21 look the woman in the eyes before nodding shyly. "Yeah."

"Hey. I don't know how much I can do. I'm not Gero, but if you want, I could see how we can make you as human as possible again. I don't guarantee anything, but I'm willing to give it a go. You mean a lot to us and we want you to be happy." Bulma tells her softly, making 21's jaw tighten and her eyes droop.

"Right now, I wish I could cry. Because you guys make me really happy." 21 admits, making Bulma gather the slightly shorter woman in her arms.

"What is it you miss most? Human function wise? Tell me." she urges. 21 chuckles into the woman's shoulder as something springs to mind. "I miss sleeping." she reveals, making Bulma hum in surprise, stepping away. "Really? I always wish I could work through the night."

21 nods, chuckling. "It's not as fun as it seems. The nights are boring…and lonely." she sighs. "Alright. I'll make that project number three." Bulma states confidently. 21 looks up at her, smiling brightly. "Bulma, you have no idea how cool you are." Bulma laughs at the compliment, blushing slightly.

"Hey Bulma?" 21 asks, remembering something important she and Trunks wanted to ask. "Trunks and I would really like to go back to the past one more time. We want to see if our intervention helped." she explains, making Bulma nod. "I get it. Honestly I would like to know myself, though I'm pretty sure. But seeing for yourself is better than being left guessing I suppose." Bulma muses 21 nods in agreement.

Bulma sighs. "The machine is all out of power though. We will need to gather some more. Hmm. Well, I suppose that is going to be your project since I have my hands full. Think you can manage?" she dares.

21 smiles. "Definitely. I'll get that baby working before you know it." she states with determination before rushing upstairs calling for Trunks to give him the good news. Bulma smiles after the young woman, before swiveling around in her chair and setting off to work.

* * *

"Hey." 21 calls, climbing on top of the roof to crash down next Trunks who is staring at the stars in thought. "What's on your mind?" she wonders as she looks out into the galaxy as well.

He shrugs. "I'm just a bit nervous and excited. I wonder if all the trouble has been worth it." Trunks says, referring to the upcoming trip to the past. "Well, we will find out soon enough. It's nearly ready for use." 21 tells him,referring to the time capsule, feeling slightly on edge herself.

"I really hope it worked out alright." he sighs before closing his eyes and clenching his fists tightly, his knuckles growing white. "Too bad it doesn't make a difference for us."

Opening his eyes back up, he seems to deflate, feeling helpless no doubt. There is no doubt that they aren't ready to face their own android problem just yet. Not if they want a repeat of last time.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he watches 21 scoot closer. His eyes widen as she leans her head against his shoulder, and he feels blood rush to his face. "We'll get them Trunks. I'm sure of it. If I learned one thing since I met you; It's that nothing seems impossible." she smiles up at him. He doesn't know how she does it, but the gesture automatically makes him smile as well.

Lifting his arm, 21 lifts her head, so he can lay it beneath her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she now lays her head on his shoulder. He wonders if she can hear his racing heart as she looks back into his eyes with her own two beautiful ones.

His mom did a great job. They seem to twinkle and he finds himself a bit mesmerized as his stares with his mouth slightly agape. It feels like looking at a beautiful painting.

The spell is broken as she turns her head away, her eyes turning to the stars. He follows her gaze, feeling at peace for this small moment. His eyes were starting to droop as the peaceful atmosphere lulls him to sleep. Because of that, he was unprepared when he felt the unmistakable sensation of lips on his cheek. He nearly second guessed himself as the feeling left him so quickly, but the mischievous glint in 21's eyes told him all he needed to know.

* * *

The days passed quickly and luckily rather uneventful. To have 17 and 18 believe the both of them are dead has its perks, even if it's only temporary. They hope to be ready for them soon.

"You ready 21?" Trunks asks, prepped to go. 21 pulls on her ankle boots before jumping to her feet. "All ready." she sates with a confident smile, giving him the thumbs up.

After several months of hard work and a lot of patience the time capsule is ready for another spin. They both are anxious to see the result of their previous trip, but not wanting to leave things up to chance, they picked a specific time to go back to: The day of the appearance of 17 and 18.

"You two promise to be careful alright? Look out for each other." Bulma tells them worriedly as they are about to part. "We will mom. Promise." Trunks vows before hugging his mom a final time.

She smiles sadly. She can't help but have a bad feeling in her gut. She really hopes they'll both come back home soon. She hates not having them close by.

The two young adults soon depart, leaving the Brief household empty except for Bulma. Sighing, she stalks towards the basement. There is no better distraction than work. She doubts she'll sleep tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

"Here we are again." 21 muses, looking around at the yet untainted world. "What time is it?" she questions, making Trunks check his watch as it sets itself to the right time automatically. "Just past 10. Do you think it started yet?" he wonders, referring to the obvious to follow battle.

They arrived quite a bit away from the place where it will start, not wanting to drop in just like that. Pressing a button on the outside, 21 catches the now tiny capsule. "Let's see and find out." Trunks nods before they both dart off.

"The city is already in ruins." 21 comments as they look down at the island they mentioned to Goku previously. "We should have arrived earlier." Trunks growls seeing there is no one left here.

"That's out of the question now. There is not enough energy left. We can only make due with when we are now." 21 tells him, making Trunks frown, before looking around, trying to pick up an energy signal. "I can sense them. This way." Trunks urges before going off in a certain direction. It's odd they don't sense Goku though. Has something happened to him?

They worry on what they will find. Whatever they were expecting, what they came upon after arrival is hardly it.

They got their first shock even before that. Coming across a crater, they see something down there that baffles them. "What, is that?" Trunks gasps as 21 lowers to take a closer look.

Picking up a pale severed head, she looks at the electronics inside. "Some sort of android. I'm not familiar with the type. How odd." she muses, checking out all the different pieces. "It hardly seems like there is anything human about it, it's all robotics inside. It just reeks of Dr. Gero though. Were there others of this type, before I was made?" she wonders.

"Not that I know of." Trunks answers now standing beside her. "Do you think history has changed already?" he asks worriedly, but 21 has no answer to that. She can only look back at the frozen face in confusion.

Sensing a spike in energy, they are pulled out of their musings. "Come on!" Trunks calls, blasting off in the direction of Vegeta's energy signal.

Arriving to the scene, stopping right by a Super Saiyan Vegeta, their attention is drawn immediately to another odd android. "Trunks and Julliet are back!" Piccolo exclaims in surprise. The newcomers to the party are distracted however by the android that is not supposed to be there.

"Yeah. Even though I've never seen it before, I can tell it's one of Dr. Gero's creations." Trunks muses. "Say what? What do you mean you haven't seen him before? Isn't he one of the androids you warned us about?!" Vegeta exclaims in confusion.

"No. This one's different." Trunks replies, just as confused. "How can this one be different?" Piccolo asks him. "I'm not sure." is his answer. "No. Nonsense!" Vegeta starts in disbelief. "If that is not the android you warned us about, then who is it?" he demands, but Trunks does not have the answer.

21 speaks up. She was so quiet, they are a bit startled when she does. "I know. I know who that is." she tells them as a deep frown is etched into her face. Her fists are clenched tightly, her jaw set as she gazes down at the familiar looking android. He may look a bit different, but she is sure of it as their eyes lock.

Before she can reveal more, she gets distracted by a craft flying over low. She wonders who would dare to put themselves into danger like this when she spots Bulma behind the wheel.

"What are you doing?! Don't come down here!" Trunks shouts at her worriedly. But it's too late as the android takes this opportunity. "Enjoy this short-lived victory while you can! Because soon I will unleash android 17 and 18 to destroy you all!" he shouts before sending out multiple blasts.

Bulma's craft gets caught in the crossfire and is about to be destroyed. Immediately, Trunks and 21 are on it. As Trunks rescues his young mother, 21 manages to catch the baby that went flying. She blinks curiously at the tiny human that is obviously Trunks going by his baby blue eyes and lavender tufts of hair.

"Huh?" she muses, tilting her head at the strange encounter. Little Trunks doesn't seem worried at all about that. He's too shaken from the rough ride and has big crocodile tears running down his chubby cheeks.

"There there." 21 coos, rocking him gentle. She is rewarded by him stilling his cries, now only gazing back at her silently as if wondering what to make of this strange person.

"Oh! My baby! Is he okay?!" Bulma cries as she rushes up to them, gathering her child in her arms. "He's okay." 21 assures her, making Bulma smile in relieve. "Oh thank you for saving Trunks!" she says in relieve, making adult Trunks behind her look surprised as he eyes the baby.

"Impossible! The android, he vanished!" Vegeta's voice rings through the air, making them whip their head over to the sound. The dust is still settling from the blast when Trunks rounds on his father for not trying to safe Bulma and baby Trunks.

21 however is more concerned about the whereabouts of the android. Where did he make off to? Where did Dr. Gero go? And also, why is he an android now? She doesn't remember him being one, but maybe he was when she was out of it all those years ago. She doesn't know. Whatever the case, he need to be found and he needs to be stopped. She'll be happy to do so herself.

Vegeta is the first to set out to search, leaving Trunks behind, stunned. When he sees 21 rushing off as well, he is left stupefied.

"So that old guy with the funny looking mustache was one of the androids?" Bulma questions after Gohan and Krillin joined her. "Sure was." Krillin confirms. "Well I think that android was Dr. Gero." she tells them as a matter of factly. "I've seen his picture before in one of my dad's science magazines. Of course, it looks like he changed a lot since then."

"Hey!" Krillin shouts up at Trunks. "Bulma says the android is really Dr. Gero!" he reveals making Trunks stiffen. "So that's it." he muses to himself, looking out to the labyrinth of narrow pathways and canyons before him in worry. "21." he breathes.

As they gather around and Trunks tries to figure out what happened to the timeline, 21 appears. "Tw-Julliet!" he cries out, nearly slipping up, remembering that she's to be called by her human name here.

She looks at him, clearly upset. "He gave me the slip." she growls, joining the group consisting of Bulma, baby Trunks, adult Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan.

"You okay?" Gohan can't help but ask, seeing the girl he met three years ago look so haunted. "You may ask again when he's dead." she simply answers, making Krillin reel back. "Wow! You have some beef with that guy or something?" he questions, making 21 look to the ground in silence. If only he knew.

"Never mind that. You told us a pack of lies!" Vegeta accuses. "Curse you! You said Dr. Gero was destroyed by the androids he created. You didn't tell us he turned himself into one." he scowls.

"The timeline as we know it must have shifted as we traveled here from the future. I was afraid this might happen, but it was a calculated risk we had to take." Trunks mutters.

"Dr. Gero mentioned two more androids on the way. They could be the ones you told us about the last time you were here. But this time I think it would be a good idea to tell us what they look like. We don't want to make the same mistake twice." Piccolo urges.

21 leaves it to Trunks to tell more about 17 and 18, not trusting herself to say anything sensible yet. She only does start to pay attention when Trunks asks out loud the question that has been on their minds for a while now. "Hey, why isn't Goku here right now?"

"Well, he came down with that weird heart virus. He went home to get the antidote that you gave him. I thought you knew." Krillin explains. "I can't believe history has slipped this much." Trunks says in disbelief, knowing that the virus episode should be over and done with already. "Maybe it's because he grew stronger?" 21 tries quietly. "Maybe." Trunks hums.

"Woman!" Vegeta interrupts suddenly, making baby Trunks cry by the sudden outburst. "Ugh. Every time you stick your geeky mug in Trunks' little face he starts to cry." Bulma scolds, rocking the baby in comfort. "It's alright. Your daddy is not going to scare you with that ugly mug of his." she consoles baby Trunks, much to Vegeta's displeasure. Trunks and 21 would have laughed if the situation wasn't so severe.

"Bulma, will you forget about the child for one minute?!" he growls. "Do you know where Dr. Gero's lab is?" he asks, making her look confused for a moment. "Now that you mention it, I think I read that his lab was hidden somewhere in a cave just outside North city." she recalls.

"I bet it's too late to follow him there. He's probably long gone." Krillin says. "Maybe not. No one saw him fly away did they?" he hints. "So what are you saying?" Gohan questions.

"What I'm saying is, is that the android is trying to escape on foot. Which means, he probably hasn't gotten very far." Vegeta explains. "If that's the case, than we might me in time to find his lab before Gero even gets there." Piccolo suggests.

Vegeta has other ideas however. "I would never do anything that cowardly. Only one course of action can possibly satisfy me; I will fight these androids face to face and I'll break them with my bare hands." he states, much to the shock of Trunks and 21.

"No! You must never underestimate the power of the androids. If we really want to destroy them, we have to do this Piccolo's way." Trunks tries to reason, but Vegeta will have none of it.

As he tries to fly away, 21 pulls him back down by his ankle. "You stubborn mule!" she shouts, making him growl. "Let go of me girl! Do you even know who you're messing with?!" he asks incredulously. "Do you?" she asks in return.

Having had enough of the talkback, he throws a punch at her, shocking the others for him daring to take a strike. They are more shocked however when she simply catches his fist and returns the favor, landing a punch right in his abdomen.

The others seems to freeze, too shocked to do or say anything as she floors the prince by slamming her knuckles into his back while his mind is busy registering what happened.

Trunks is the first to react after a moment of heavy silence as they watch the Saiyan struggle to his feet, huffing in anger, mostly because of his now bruised ego. "Julliet! What…?!" Trunks shouts in disbelief, his head reeling as he didn't expect her to react so harshly, against his dad of all people.

She looks back at him, her eyes hard. "How can he expect to beat them if he does not even take them seriously? Sometimes you just need someone to pull you of your high horse." she tells him before turning back to look down at the man before her.

"Your arrogance will be the death of someone one day." she sneers before blasting off, determined to find Gero and his lab before Vegeta does. "Argh! Insolent wench!" he shouts angrily before blasting off after her, leaving the others stunned for a moment before deciding to follow Piccolo's plan.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey. Are you okay?" a clear voice asks him, making Krillin look back. "Oh, it's you!" he calls surprised, seeing the girl from the future standing behind him. He can't help but feel a bit nervous as he remembers what happened between her and Vegeta. She sure has guts.

"What happened?" she asks, holding out her hand to help him up, which he hesitantly takes. "Well uh, Gero kinda took me off guard for a moment before he ran off again." he explains.

"He was here? Did you see which way he went? We need to stop him." she asks, glancing around hurriedly. "That way." Krillin points out. "But wait!" he calls out, stopping 21 in her tracks. "We can't kill him yet. We need to follow him, or we'll never find his hiding place." he explains, making 21 frown. "I suppose." she mutters. Krillin nods. "Come on, let's go before he gains to much distance." he urges.

"So uh… Julliet is it?" he asks nervously, making her glance over as they follow Gero's tracks. "What's the story?" he asks. 21 feigns confusion. "What do you mean?" she asks.

"Well…uh…you seem to have a…special…kind of dislike against Gero. What's up with that?" he asks, noticing how much more angry she seems from what he remembers when meeting her three years ago. She seemed rather light-hearted.

Her eyes narrow. "You're very observant are you? Bulma said you were a very emphatic person." she states, confusing Krillin for a moment. "Bulma did? Oh! Your Bulma from the future!" he realizes. "I guess so." he mutters. "Anyway. Do you and Gero have a history or something?" he tries again.

"Gero." 21 nearly spits out the name. "He look everything from me." she states sadly, but does not clarify. Krillin decides to drop it. He shouldn't expect her to just spill everything.

"Heh." he chuckles suddenly. "I forgot to compliment you on how you handled Vegeta earlier. Not many people dare to speak up against him." he tells her, making her smirk for a second before turning serious.

"Although Trunks just basically met his dad, he already looks up to Vegeta and cares for him. He's always ready to put himself at risk for those he cares about. I'm afraid he'll get hurt because of Vegeta's arrogance." she explains. "Hm." Krillin muses. "Good luck with trying to get through that thick skull."

"There it is!" he suddenly calls, pointing at the spot Gero in the opening of a cave. It is blocked by two great metal doors. "He went inside!" 21 gasps, wanting to get a move on. "We've got to hurry and tell the others first. We don't know what's in there. We can't risk it." Krillin urges, not wanting the young woman to act rashly.

He powers up as that was the deal. This signal should call for the others and sure enough, he can sense them approaching. Piccolo and Tien are the first to arrive. "Great. Can I trash the place now? Preferably before he wakes 17 and 18." 21 asks impatiently.

"He's already inside? Than we need to hurry." Piccolo states, wasting no time in trying to kick the door down. Before they succeed however, Vegeta comes up behind them. "I see you found it." he smirks as he watches Piccolo prepare to blast the doors down.

21 turns to Trunks who is behind him. "Trunks. He's already inside. We need to hurry." she urges, making his eyes widen. "Yeah." he agrees.

"Hurry up Namek! But don't destroy the androids before I get a chance to fight them." Vegeta orders, vexing Trunks and 21. "Don't listen to him Piccolo! He doesn't know what he's saying!" Trunks shouts, wanting to do this right. "Be quiet!" Vegeta scolds him.

Piccolo does stop however when voices reach his sensitive ears from the other side of the doors. The voices grow louder, reaching everyone. It seems they were too late! "What do we do now you guys? He's activated the androids." Krillin wonders frightened.

"Get out of my way." Vegeta orders, fed up with the stalling as he holds out his hand, ready to end the suspense. "Don't do it! We can't beat the androids without Goku! Stop it! You don't understand how powerful they really are!" Trunks tries to reason, but it only vexes the Saiyan prince further.

"Too late kid!" he calls before sending a beam towards the large heavy doors and blowing them down. Slowly, the dust inside recedes and three figures appear. Everyone is tense except of course Vegeta who is unimpressed.

"Well, Goku's friends are determined to stop us." Dr. Gero muses, tense himself. "We will destroy them like they destroyed android 19." he sates before turning his eyes to 21. "And I don't know how you got here, but your obvious treachery will not go by unpunished! You'll be sorry for turning your back on me!" he threatens, making several faces turn to her with confusion. She stays silent however.

17 and 18 however appear amused. "How interesting." 17 muses. "Yes. Very." 18 agrees as she watches Trunks step up next to 21 protectively. "I'm looking forward to that fight." she muses. "But not before we're ready." 17 adds, angering Gero.

"What do you mean; not before you're ready. Destroy them!" he orders, but the order falls on deaf ears as he is being ignored. It's clear that he isn't in control of his own creations. "I really wish you hadn't destroyed my controller." Gero growls.

"Yes. It's too bad, isn't it?" 18 says sarcastically as she wanders to the back of the lab where another large casket lies, just like the ones they came from. She steps onto the already broken controller in emphasis.

"Planning to use it for spare parts?" she questions, looking down at whatever is in there. "He's kind off lacking in the looks department isn't he? I'd like to see what other modifications you made to him doctor." she tells him smoothly as Gero looks to be caught in a mixture of anger and fear at his androids disobeying them.

"You stay away from there! You will not open that chamber! I order you to stay away from android 16!" Gero orders, making the others look alarmed, especially Trunks and 21. He looks to her for any kind of explanation. "He was never activated in our time, I think. They never mentioned 16." she mutters more to herself than to him, unsure what to make of this.

"Go on. I think it is time to wake up our sleeping friend." 17 urges 18, who looks excited at the thought. "No! Do not listen to him!" Gero tries in vain. "I have not completed his programming yet!"

"Guys! Now would be a good time to attack before they get their act together." Krillin suggests. Of course, Vegeta has to put in his own two cents. "Step aside. I do not need your help with these three."

However, before he acts, 17 stabs his hand right through Dr. Gero as he keeps on trying to ascertain his power over them. It looks like they finally had enough of him.

He proves his point by not giving a damn about Gero's mute threats to end them and with no effort at all, beheads the doctor with a single kick, much to the shock of the bystanders. 21 however, though keeping it to herself, can't help but find a sick satisfaction on how he meets his end. His head rolls to a stop right before her feet.

"That does it! Now I am mad!" his head still manages to speak! Her eyes widen as she glances at 17 who she sees moving out of the corner of her eyes. When their eyes meet however, he simply smiles, daring her.

Her eyes narrow as she looks down upon the head of the one who made her what she is today. The one who took her life away from her and gave her something she never wanted. She will never be able to go back to a normal life thanks to him! Oh, how she despises this man!

Subconsciously, she steps closer, making Trunks miss as he tries to grab her arm and Gero's eyes look up at her angrily before they widen in fear at the look in her eyes. "I hate you." she growls under her breath before crushing him. He never got the chance to beg for his life.

"Now doesn't that make you feel better?" 17 taunts, ignoring the aghast looking faces behind 21. "Shut up!" she growls, making him smirk before he turns away. She clenches her fists and squeezes her eyes shut. She doesn't feel better. Not at all.

"Julliet." Trunks whispers under his breath, making her glance at him. He looks at her worriedly, like he doesn't recognize his friend. She can't bare that look and opts to stare at the ground instead, silently wishing it would shallow her whole.

As 17 and 18 return to their interest, Trunks has had enough. He needs to act now, no more delays. "If they set that android free, it will be the end of all of us! No!" he shouts, powering up to a Super Saiyan and sending out a blast, not giving any warning in advance as he puts everything he has behind it. The other warriors dive for safety in the nick of time.

The whole cave is blown to smithereens by the power of the blast, causing rock and dust to blow in every direction by the explosion. However, much to his dismay, 17 and 18 come out unscathed, having had rescued the chamber that holds 16 as well.

They watch with bathed breath as 18 opens it and soon 16 opens his eyes and with slow but deliberate movements steps out. He's huge. How can this get any worse?


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you guys for the review, as usual, I enjoy them and look forward to them. I've been trying to post every week at least once and it's going nicely for now. Let's hope that continues.**

* * *

Of course Vegeta had to go after them on his own after they left them to themselves, not caring much about picking a fight with them right now. Vegeta also graciously punched Trunks in the gut for trying to get in his way. Still Trunks worried about him. Even if his dad acts like a total asshole, he doesn't want him to get slaughtered, so there was little to do but go after him.

They have to follow the androids anyway since they seem to mainly have it out for Goku, especially 16 seems to be programmed that way. So they need to prevent them from reaching him as long as he's recovering from his illness.

When they finally find them, it appears 18 just smashed Vegeta into the rock wall. "Are you okay in there Vegeta?!" Trunks calls out. "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?!" is his reply as Vegeta frees himself, looking a bit scratched, but otherwise fine, much to Trunks' relieve.

"What are you doing here? I told you I don't need your help and I don't want it either!" Vegeta scowls. But before more can be said, Tien butts in. "Oh oh. There is another android approaching at twelve o'clock." he warns. making 21 step in between them, ready to fight back should 17 do anything.

"We should get out of here." Trunks urges. "We can come back when Goku is better, then we'll fight them." This seems to piss Vegeta off more though as he exclaims; "What is wrong with you?! Run away? I'm staying!"

"You should listen to your friend. He's the one who'll have to clean you off the highway." 18 warns. "Are you kidding me? You want me to leave when we are just getting to know each other?" Vegeta mocks. "You should be so lucky."

"I fight alone! I don't need the help of anyone and that includes these Earthlings, the Namek and most of all Kakarot! I am the most powerful Saiyan who has ever lived. I fear no one. Especially not this android." Vegeta states.

17 claps in an insincere way. "A beautiful speech. I can see it now; You truly are a prince with the royal blood of a Saiyan." he tells Vegeta who seems unimpressed. "Stay out of this android, I'll deal with you soon enough. Once I'm finished with her." he smirks.

"Well, I hate to deny you the opportunity to test your strength against 18's, so, I'll make a deal with you. I'm willing to stand aside and let you fight, as long as you fight alone. But if any of these friends of yours try to assist you in any way…Well, I'll be forced to step in." 17 lays down the conditions, which Vegeta happily agrees to and they don't waste time to get started.

At first, it appears Vegeta has the upper hand on 18. It excites most of the onlookers, but not all. "She's toying with him." 21 breathes so silently, only 17 and Piccolo catch it. She knows 18 long enough to know her fighting style.

Piccolo narrows his eyes, analyzing the fight for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "He can't win." he states, catching the other's attention. "Look. She's making him burn up all his energy and then she's going to attack him."

No sooner he uttered those words and Vegeta is being pushed back. Soon the first hit lands and then the next and it's becoming painfully clear that Vegeta is in over his head. It's awful to watch as he's being beat up on while 18 seems to enjoy herself very much.

The onlookers can't help but cringe as 18 kicks Vegeta hard against his arm. They swore they could hear something crack as his left arm now hangs limp at his side.

"Trunks!" 21 shouts after him as he power up to a Super Saiyan and blasts off to aid his father. He swings his sword at her, but she simply blocks it with her arm, breaking it. And of course, having broken the deal, 17 rushed after Trunks, knocking him to the ground before he has a chance to react.

Piccolo tries to get an attack in, but 17 easily discards him before taking hold of Tien who followed after the Namekian. When Vegeta tries to fight back, 18 stops him, slamming him into Trunks who tried to intervene.

"So, does that just leave you?" 18 asks 21 who appeared before her as she glances at Krillin who seems preoccupied with observing 16. "Seems there is only one of you sensible enough." she mutters, before turning her gaze to the other female android.

"Well? Aren't you going to attack?" she dares, meeting 21's intense stare. And how much she wants to, 21 knows what that will result into. They seem more powerful somehow. She cannot let her emotions get the best of her, not this time. If they beat her as well, who is going to get these guys to safety? She needs to figure out something to steer them away for now.

18 smirks, pleased when she seems to read 21's thoughts. "Seems that you are sensible after all." she muses. "Though I hardly understand why you hang around with these dweebs."

"I don't care if you don't understand, just as long that it's clear that we are enemies. I will not let you two have your way with this world. You need not know more." 21 counters, making 18 smile. "Alright. Enemies it is." she states before her smirk grows as Piccolo tries to have another go at 17, only to result in failure. He let go of Tien though.

"You should really tell these guys to quit before they really get hurt." she scoffs before blocking another of Vegeta's attacks as he sprung up, only to send him back down with force and ready to torture him some more before ending his life.

"Stop!" 21 calls out, making 18 turn to her as she leans on the downed warrior with one of her feet. "Won't you be disappointed if the win came to you so easily?" she tries, making 18's brow rise. "Don't you think you'll be more satisfied to prolong the fighting? These are Earths most powerful warriors. If you destroy them now, you'll be bored out of your skull." 21 continues, baiting the other android with the promise of more fun in the future.

"She has a point." 17 states, amused. "Of course." 21 counters. "And they'll grow more powerful with time, you'll see. At least then you'll have the feeling of actually having lifted a finger." she continues feeding their drive for death and mayhem.

18 finally steps off Vegeta. "I know what your doing 21." she muses, finally calling her by her android name. 21 silently hopes all of them are too out of it to hear. Krillin is too far away to hear at least, though he now has his attention to them.

18 sighs finally. "It's working though. Oh how I despise you for playing us for fools and how I despise myself for letting you. Come 17." 18 states, flying off towards 16. 17 nods, facing 21. "Until next time and I do hope you'll be better prepared. I will be sorely disappointed if you're not. Hn. I hope they realize how lucky they got off because of you." he smirks. "I doubt it." 21 mutters, glancing at the stubborn prince who is knocked out cold.

17 chuckles before flying off toward 16 and 18. Together they leave to face them another day. 21 looks after them, before glancing towards Krillin who seems to have frozen over as he watches them disappear as well. He seems quite shocked. Did she miss something?

Shaking it off, she returns to the more important matter at hand, rushing towards Trunks and attempting to wake him.

* * *

Luckily Krillin, Tien and Piccolo had gotten hold of some senzu beans. They quickly patched the warriors up, though they couldn't fix Vegeta's hurt pride, so he ventured off to be on his own for a while to blow off some steam.

"Man, I'm so sorry for not fighting along you guys." Krillin mutters, hanging his head in shame. "Don't worry about it Krillin. It would not have made a difference, besides, I didn't lift a finger myself." 21 reminds him. "Yeah, but you at least negotiated to get them to leave." he sulks. "The smartest thing any of us has done yet." Piccolo utters. "We clearly underestimated them." "I wish Goku was here." Krillin growls, putting all his hope on the man.

Tien turns to Trunks, a thought occurring to him. "Trunks. You were able to take out Frieza single handedly. You are one of the strongest people I ever met, but those androids tossed you aside as though you were nothing." he says, though not unkind. "Goku is strong." he starts, turning to Krillin. "But in all honesty, I don't see how he can be that much stronger than Trunks or Vegeta. And if that's the case; We're done for!" he concludes, making Krillin flinch.

"I don't get it. It's strange. These androids seem much stronger than the ones we fought in our time. Did you notice?" Trunks asks, looking to 21. "Yeah. I figured already. But how?" "Wait you two, what do you mean?" Piccolo interrupts.

"The androids we fought were stronger than me, but not this much. The kind of strength these new androids have is off the charts." Trunks explains, making the others look worried.

"Then we are really out of luck. What do we do?" Tien questions. "You four go to Goku's and move him somewhere safe. He'll be able to join you once he's well. It's obvious we need all the help we can get to defeat these androids." Piccolo says, obviously having something in mind.

Once he left, Krillin figured he went to Kami to join with him. After discussing things some more as the disappearance of the dragon balls that will surely follow, they decide to head for Goku. They need to get him out of his home and somewhere safe before the androids find him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here you are, part 18! I need to get writing again because I ran through my buffer while I was distracted on other stories. Anyway, revelations!  
**

* * *

Tien took off and so 21, Trunks and Krillin picked up Goku, Chichi and Yamcha. Eventually Gohan showed up too having brought Bulma and baby Trunks home. They decided to go to Master Roshi's.

On their way though, Bulma called and told them the strangest thing. Some man found another time machine time the one future Bulma made. It would be another one, because it looks like it's been left out to rust for a while and 21 still carries the original. So that too added to the confusion of all the changes that Trunks and 21 confirmed.

Trunks and Gohan left to take a look while 21 stayed behind to protect Goku, should the androids show up unexpectedly, handing him the capsule for comparison as they were to meet Bulma there.

* * *

"This is giving me a headache." 21 murmurs, holding her head as she processes the information Trunks just told her. "So some weird creature stole the time machine from a different parallel world and is hiding somewhere in this time? Really?" she breathes, staring out at the ocean as the waves roll back and forth over the beach.

"Yeah. I'm afraid so. It does explain why things changed so much already since it was here before us the first time." he explains, making 21 sigh. "I have a terrible feeling about this."

They stay silent for a moment, lost in thought, the sea breeze playing with their hair. It almost seems peaceful with just the two of them. If only that were really true. There seem to be many storms brewing.

"I scare you sometimes. Don't I?" 21 asks out of the blue, trying to look calm, but there is a hint of sorrow. Trunks looks down for a moment, mirroring her sentiment. "So it's true." she whispers, smiling sadly, making him look up, determined. "Not enough to scare me off." he says with conviction, surprising her.

"I understand that being what you are and what you've been through means we approach things differently sometimes…but I stand by it….I don't care what you are. I do care about who you are though." he assures her, making her frown in confusion. "But Trunks, I don't even really know who I am at times." she counters. "Julliet or 21? Sometimes I just don't know anymore." she whimpers.

He surprises her by wrapping his arms around her. "Don't you see that it's not one or the other? You are who you are now; a bit of both. And that's fine if you ask me. I like who you are now perfectly fine; a girl who is determined, strong, kind and a loyal friend, someone I know I can depend on and admire for still being able to smile at the little things despite all that you went through. So don't feel ashamed at being angry from time to time and making a mistake. I am too and I don't always do things I'm proud of, but that never stopped you from sticking by my side, so I won't leave yours either!" he tells her sternly.

Stunned into silence, she opts for returning the embrace full force. She's so glad, so glad to have him. Because they are both a bit broken and they need each other.

They are pulled out of their comfortable silence when Gohan calls them from inside the house. "What is it?" Trunks asks, entering and seeing everyone in front of the TV. "Bulma just called. Told us we should see this." Gohan explains, making Trunks and 21 turn their attention to the screen.

They watch the newscaster as they hear shooting in the background. Suddenly the newscaster seems to see something unusual by the look on his face and something happens to the cameraman before the broadcast is gone. When Krillin tries another channel all they can see through the disturbance, is clothes lying around on the street. The sound of shots fired resumes for a moment, before dying down completely.

"That was odd. I'd guess if 17 and 18 were involved, I expected more explosions and fire." 21 muses. "Yeah." Trunks agrees. "That's why I think it might be that weird creature we found out about." he tells her. "The one Gohan just told us about?" Krillin asks, making Trunks nod in confirmation, taking another look at the capsule that holds the copy of their time machine.

"We have to check out Ginger town." he says, making 21 nod in affirmation. "You can't!" Krillin calls out worried. "We'll be alright. Just worry about the androids for now." 21 tells him.

"I'll go with you!" Gohan pipes up determined. "What?!" Chi Chi's shout soon follows. "Oh no you're not! I think you're forgetting about your father! He's more important than some dump creature!" she scolds her son.

Gohan looks up at her with pleading eyes. "But mom, if they need to fight it, they might need my help." he pleads with her, but she won't have any of it. "Enough! You are not going anywhere young man! You're staying right here!" she orders.

"No. I'm going." Gohan states, looking a bit fearful, but his voice leaves no room for arguments. Everyone looks at him surprised. He never stood up to his mom before as far as they know.

"Sorry kid, but this is just us." Trunks tells Gohan sternly. "Do as your mother says. They need your help to protect your father in case the androids show up. It's the right thing to do Gohan. Trust me." he states as a matter of factually. His words worked, because Gohan backed down. "Alright. I'll stay then."

"Hey you guys! If things get dicey you better get back here." Krillin urges them. "Yeah, he's right. Now don't try anything foolish out there, because we need you to help us fight the androids." Yamcha adds. The duo nods. "Don't worry." Trunks tells them before they both fly off.

* * *

Krillin just caught up to them before they reached the city. They know something definitely weird is going on. They can sense power levels of people who aren't even there or alive anymore for that matter. It's just weird. Trunks believes it could be this new creature lurking about.

When they arrive, they see the city has been leveled to the ground and standing in the middle of it are Piccolo and a strange green creature with a long tail.

"Alright. There is Piccolo, we're not too late." Krillin says relieved. "But what is that?" 21 wonders, motioning to the odd creature. "Look at it, look at its skin. It must be that creature that came from the capsule." Trunks states as 21 frowns at it. "I hate to think what it did to confiscate it." she mutters.

They land to stand beside Piccolo, facing the creature alongside him. It's clear that Piccolo has become much stronger after his merge with Kami, but seeing the creature still alive, means it's no push over by any means.

"He's freaking me out." Krillin shudders out as it stares down on them. "Is this the one responsible for wiping everyone out in Ginger town?" he asks Piccolo. "Yeah, he's the one. So be careful and stay clear of his tail." Piccolo warns.

"What's up with the energy I'm sensing? It feels Goku and Tien are here." Krillin states confused. "I'll explain all of that soon, right after we destroy this thing." Piccolo says. "I'm all for that." 21 agrees, making Trunks nod.

"So, you really think you can beat me?" it chuckles in a raspy voice. "Don't flatter yourself. I have to say thank you though, for bringing an android right to me. I could use her very well." it says amused, making 21's and Trunks' eyes widen in alarm, while Krillin and Piccolo look confused, glancing around, expecting 16, 17 or 18 to be there."

"What does he mean?!" Trunks asks, needing an answer. Piccolo growls softly. "It seems he needs android 17 and 18 to gain a final form of sorts. He's another one of Dr. Gero's creations, designed to complete himself with their use." Piccolo explains, making the others look surprised.

"Android 17 and 18 was the original plan, but I only need two androids of their type, so 21 will do nicely as well." the creature chuckles again. "I'm surprised to see her here. I wonder how she woke up. Only the doctor knew where the lab was. But no matter, she'll be my key to my second form." he states.

Before 21 can realize what's going on, Trunks grabs hold of her, pulling her behind him. "No! I'm not letting you near her! Besides, this 21 is not the one you think she is. She's from my time, and not like 17 and 18." he tells the creature, making it frown.

"You mean to say that this android is incomplete?" it questions. "Yes. See for yourself!" Trunks tells it, grabbing 21's gloves arm, to rip the glove off. 21 is too shocked to stop him. The creature observes the metallic arm and he concludes to his dismay that she is indeed incomplete.

"Bah!" he nearly spits. "Useless android. She won't hold what I really need. I want only perfection." it scowls before deciding it will need to seek out its power elsewhere. It leaves after using the 'Solar flare' technique, making them unable to follow where it went.

As soon as 21 gets her bearings, she pulls away from Trunks, looking at him accusingly. "I'm really sorry." he apologizes, looking down guiltily. "That was a risky move." she scowls in return, making Trunks rub his neck uncomfortably. "Even though it worked." she sighs, a little thankful for Trunks' quick thinking. However, this leaves a new problem. She glances towards Krillin and Piccolo warily.

"That explains a lot. Now I know why I never sensed any ki coming from you." Piccolo states almost boredly, though a little surprise is still to be seen in his eyes. It almost seems like he wants to spare her feelings on the matter by not making a big deal out of it. Krillin is not that subtle however.

"Wow! That's….amazing!" he seems slightly happy for reasons unknown to them. Little did they know of his crush on 18 yet and seeing that an android can act kindly and not have murderous intend gives him a little hope. "When were you planning on telling us?" he asks.

"I wasn't." 21 states, putting the glove back on to hide her insecurities. "How can we expect you to prep properly for the coming of killer androids after hanging out with me for a while." she explains her reasoning.

"Huh. Well, that makes sense I guess." Krillin muses. "So uh, 21, Julliet, huh? What do you want us to call you now?" he wonders, making her think it over. "Julliet is fine I guess. I'm getting used to it." she states, making Trunks smile a little. "Also, I'm not ready to tell everyone. Not all would take it in stride like the two of you, I'm guessing."

Krillin chuckles awkwardly as Piccolo nods in understanding. They can both just imagine Vegeta's reaction. "You can't hide it forever though. With what cell calling you by your android name, not even including 17 and 18 knowing. You've been lucky to hide it so long." Trunks tells her, making her sigh a little. "I know."

"So, does that mean there is another you in this time, waiting somewhere?" Piccolo asks, thinking of the practical consequence of this revealing.

21 nods. "Yes. It will need to be dealt with eventually, but right now, I'd say we have enough on our hands. Only I know where the lab is, and seeing 17 and 18 didn't wake me for a twenty more years, I'd say it can wait a little longer." she tells him, making him nod.

"But hey, can we not wake the other you up and gain another ally?" Krillin suggests, making 21 frown. "Who says the other me feels positive to the idea? Who's to say that the other me won't join 16, 17 and 18 and kill you?" she retaliates, not agreeing to the idea. "Right." Krillin breathes nervously at the thought.

21 turns to Piccolo. "Anyway, right about now it would be nice to hear what you know of this creature." she suggests.


	19. Chapter 19

**Wut? HanzoHasashi24 notified me on there now being a canon character in the upcoming game Dragonball Z fighter with the name 21. Toriyama, what are you doing to me here when I try so hard to fit her in the story?**

 **Well anyway, I'm not really in touch with Dragonball Super or Fighter or anything of the newer stuff. I'm a hardcore fan of the original animé. Truth be told, I cut off watching halfway through GT. Don't hate on me for it. So basically, I never mean to integrate any of that into my story. I just can't do it. So, for the sake of this story, I'm just going to write on pretending I never heard of the game Fighter because it's making my head spin. I hope you guys understand.**

 **Leave some reviews after this if you will. I don't get that many as I would like.**

* * *

After Vegeta and Tien joined them, Piccolo explained all he knows about their new enemy called 'Cell' and how Gero collected the cells of them to create him, which resulted in the odd energy signature and the use of attacks that they know of.

"We have two choices: We can either track down and destroy Cell or find android 17 and 18, because if we destroy them, then Cell cannot absorb them and reach his final form. I say we go for Cell since he'll be easier to find." Piccolo suggests. "Whatever we do, we must do it quickly, because there will be no stopping Cell once he's complete." he warns.

"How do we find him now? I mean, if Cell knows Piccolo is strong enough to beat him before he becomes complete, he'll probably try to keep his energy concealed from us." Trunks says. "Well, we'd better figure something out before he finds those androids, or we're going to be in big trouble." Tien urges. "And not just us Tien. This monster is a danger to every planet in the universe. Remember, Frieza and Frieza's father are both apart of Cell now." Piccolo reminds them.

"Big deal!" Vegeta huffs. "I say let him become complete. If Cell destroys the androids, it'll safe me a lot of trouble. And fighting one battle is much more simpler than fighting four. I don't care how powerful he becomes, I'll still beat him." he says with conviction. 21 can't help but stare at him dully. He never seems to learn.

"Hold on Vegeta." Piccolo intervenes. "The androids alone were more than we could handle. If Cell absorbs their power, he'll be stronger than all of them combined." But his reasoning seems to only irk Vegeta.

"Do not question my ability Namek! Not unless you want to find out how powerful I really am!" he threatens. "And you stop looking at me like that!" he rounds on 21, who raises an indignant brow. "If you want to have another go, I dare you!"

"Thought so." he smirks as she looks away. In truth she's itching to show him, but for Trunks' sake, who looks very exasperated, she refrains herself from doing a repeat of the last time. It must feel pretty awful to watch your father carry a death wish around, all in favor of his pride. She really hopes he won't get himself killed. It would destroy Trunks.

"I do not fear this new challenge. Rather, like a true warrior, I will rise to meet it." Vegeta says determinately, having made up his mind despite everyone else being against it. "Yes, I am a Super Saiyan, but I will ascend." he states, surprising the others. They never heard of that being possible. And with that, Vegeta leaves them, saying he will be back once they failed.

Trunks lets out a deep breath. "Thanks for not taking him up on his challenge." he thanks 21. "No problem. It obviously didn't work the first time anyway." she sighs, making him shake his head.

"Hey Trunks!" Krillin calls. "Explain this to me again: Tell me what would happen if we went back in time and destroy the androids before they woke up?" he wonders, not quite remembering the discussion they had earlier in the craft to Master Roshi's on the matter, where Trunks and Gohan broke their heads over this.

"Well, it might help the future of that world, but it wouldn't change anything of what happened here." Trunks refreshes his memory. "So if that's how this time travel stuff works, then it wouldn't do us any good to destroy the unfinished Cell in Gero's lab. Right? It wouldn't affect the Cell from the future though, would it?" Krillin asks.

"Right. Not the Cell from our world." Trunks agrees. "I keep on putting things on my to do list for when we get back." 21 mutters to herself. "But at the very least we should prevent another Cell being born in this world." Trunks finishes.

"Alright, listen up. You go to Dr. Gero's lab if you think it will help. I'll stay here and try to track down Cell." Piccolo decides. "Right. I'll give you a hand." Tien says, teaming up with Piccolo. "You know, if for some reason you can't find Cell, you should go to Master Roshi's. I mean, if nothing else, you may find him on the TV news station." Krillin suggests. "Yeah. Good idea." Tien agrees.

* * *

"So it's somewhere beneath this huh?" 21 muses, looking down at the rubble left behind when Trunks blasted the lab to pieces earlier. "How are we going to find the basement?" Krillin wanders, shivering at the cold wind blowing through.

"You'd better stand back." Trunks states, before blasting at the rubble to dig his way through it. 21 and Krillin soon follow his example and before they know it, they find a rickety ladder down into a dark hole.

One by one they fly down into the dark pit. They can hardly see a hand in front of them, so 21 lights up the way until they find a set of steel doors. Carefully, Trunks pushes them open to reveal a single room from what they can tell. Trunks flips on the light switch, illuminating the entirety of it.

In the middle of the room stands an impressive machine. "This must be Dr. Gero's master computer." Trunks states, walking up to it. "This thing is the brains behind the androids and cell?" Krillin questions, shooting a glance at 21 as she gazes at it carefully.

"Let's destroy it. It's responsible for all this mess." Krillin suggests before 21 steps forward, pressing some buttons. "Trying to get something out of it?" Trunks questions, making her nod. He nods back in understanding, his gaze flitting around the room to see what else is there.

His eye is caught by a liquid filled tube. He walks up to it and presses his hand to the glass, peering inside. "There's something alive in there." he states, catching Krillin's attention. "What?" he asks, stepping up to take a look as well.

"This has to be Cell, still in his larval form." Trunks realizes, watching the thing no larger than a softball bob around in there. "Man, that thing is made up out of the cells of all the greatest fighters in the world. It has Goku's cells and even some of mine." Krillin says in a mixture of awe and disgust.

"Come on, why don't we just blast that thing and the lab too?!" Krillin urges, getting ready to do just that before Trunks stops him. "Wait a minute Krillin." he says, walking up to a table that has some documents sprawled over it.

"I can't believe it. It's all here." Trunks gapes, looking down at it. "What did you find?" 21 asks, coming up behind him and peering over his shoulder. He glances up at her, seeing a usb drive clasped in her hand. "Did you find something to your liking?" he asks, making her nod, opening her hand slowly as she gazes down at the tiny object. "I think I found my… past. Or pieces of it." she reveals, making his eyes widen.

"There are also some things here, I would like your mom to take a look at when we get back." she continues. Trunks nods in understanding, folding her hand closed over it. "Don't lose it." he warns. She nods, a smile on her lips before she puts it away. "So what did you find?" she urges.

He turns back to the papers. "It looks like the designs for android 17." he tells her. "Android 17?" Krillin wonders behind them. "I don't mind telling you guys, but he scares me." he shivers. "Hm. You and me both." 21 mutters.

"Yes! This might be our lucky break." Trunks states, picking the papers up. "If we study this, we might be able to find 17's weak spot." he says excitedly. "Hey, great idea!" Krillin calls happily before darting over. "Are there any other plans there, like maybe Cell's?" he asks.

"Nah. Just some crazy plan for a gas powered toaster oven." Trunks scoffs. "Then we have all we need." 21 tells them, stepping away. "Alright! Let's blow this place to smithereens!" Krillin shouts. Coming to a mutual agreement, they level the place in no time at all.

"Finding the plans for android 17 was a lucky break huh?" Krillin asks as they fly towards Capsule corp. "Yeah." Trunks agrees before he seems to fall into thought.

"Krillin, Julliet!" he calls, making 21 blink for a moment at the name, before looking back at Trunks curiously. "I want you to take these plans to my mother. I'm sure she'll be able to figure them out." he explains. "Where are you planning on going then?" 21 asks him, wondering what he's planning.

"I'm going to find my father and train with him. If he really is able to attain something beyond a Super Saiyan's powers, he can maybe show me how to as well." Trunks explains, making the other two frown worriedly.

"Listen Trunks. I don't want to be the barer of bad news, but I don't think Vegeta will let you train with him. He's very uh… independent." Krillin tries. "Yeah. I don't really want to go, but I think I should. You see, it's my father; I must prove to him that I'm worthy to fight along side of him. And if I train with him, I might be able to convince him of that." Trunks explains.

"Well, alright. If it's something you really have to do." Krillin muses before Trunks hands him the plans. "Wish me luck?" Trunks asks, feeling nervous before looking back when he feels a hand clasp his own. "Good luck Trunks." 21 smiles, looking a bit wary. "Just don't let him push you around too much. You deserve better." she states.

Trunks nods, squeezing her hand back tightly. "I'll see you soon okay. Stay safe." he urges, making her nod before he is caught of guard as she swings up closer, pulling him in a one armed hug.

He smiles, returning the gesture and unable to resist planting a light kiss in her hair to which she looks up at him curiously. He says nothing though as he lets go before changing course. Leaving them to find his father.

"You two are so cute together." Krillin gushes, grinning in a way that causes 21 to look away embarrassed. "Shut up." she scolds half-heartedly before smiling. She hopes Trunks will come back soon.


	20. Chapter 20

21 watches curiously as the miniature Trunks coos and prattles up at her as if telling her a whole story. She sits on the couch with him on her lap, in charge of babysitting him as long as Bulma and her dad are mulling over the plans of 17 downstairs.

Baby Trunks has a tight hold of her pinky with one hand and her thumb with the other. He glares at her whenever she tries to pull away, so she relented after a few tries. His persistence reminds her of her Trunks, though her Trunks is definitely way more quiet. She finds the baby adorable though and he definitely hit a soft spot in her.

It makes her wonder though: Will she ever be able to have a family of her own? She can't tell if that was her dream before she became…this. But now, she is starting to consider if it's something she'd be comfortable with. It would be nice though, if she at least had the option. It kind of depends on her body. Would it still be able to? Somehow?

A light smack on her face snaps her out of it and she blinks as baby Trunks puffs out his chubby cheeks at her angrily for not paying attention to him. 21 looks at him pointedly. "You must've gotten that from your dad."

He simple murmurs back at her before yawning widely. He reaches up to her, making 21 pick him up so he can curl up against her shoulder, his eyes closing quickly.

21 looks up as Krillin emerges from downstairs. "Hey. Any news?" she asks, making him shrug. "I could hardly follow to be honest, but they're on to something alright. I'm just going to check with Goku if that's all the same to you." he tells her. She nods. "Okay. Keep me posted." she urges. He nods before walking out.

21 sighs, reaching for the remote so she can watch TV. Maybe the news has more on Cell. And sure enough, it's clear that he's still leaving a trail of disaster behind. She hopes Piccolo and Tien find him soon.

* * *

"Hey, what's up? I heard Goku woke up. That's great!" 21 beams after Bulma hands her the phone. "Hey, yeah. Well I thought I should let you know that he went and picked up Vegeta and Trunks with Gohan and they went over to Kami's place. You know, the watchtower." Krillin says over the phone.

"What are they going to do there?" she asks curiously. "Well uh, there's this thing called the hyperbolic time chamber. It's let's you do a year's worth of training in a day. Basically like there being two dimensions. One year in there lasts a day out here." he tries to explain. "Uhu?" 21 nods.

"Well anyway. Trunks just stepped in with Vegeta so Goku told me. He and Gohan will go after." he tells her, making her eyes widen at the realization. "Wait a minute. Are you saying Trunks is up there with his dad for a whole year?" she questions in disbelief. "Basically, yeah." he admits.

21 can't help but have a sinking feeling in her stomach. Poor Trunks. That is going to be harsh. Will both of them make it through with killing one another? "Are you still there?" Krillin asks, making her snap out of her thoughts.

"Yeah. Yeah. Sorry, I was just surprised. That's really something." she says, having quieted down a lot. "Hey, don't worry. Trunks is a tough guy and Vegeta, well, he's not entirely heartless. I think." he says, though sounding doubtful. "Anyway. I gotta go. Got to get some rest. We're beat after searching for Cell." he yawns. "Okay. Talk to you later Krillin." she replies before hanging up.

She looks back at Bulma who tried to listen in as best she could. "Oh dear." she sighs worriedly. "My thoughts exactly." 21 mutters. "Hey." Bulma starts, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to stay here you know. You can go up there and see him. He'd be happy to see you after a year, especially after hanging around his father for so long. I doubt he's good company." she chuckles.

"Are you sure?" 21 asks hopefully. "Yeah. Go ahead kiddo. It would ease my mind if you would check up on him for me as well." she admits, looking worried as well. 21 nods. "Sure. I'll go."

21 is well on her way to the tower when she finds herself in familiar surroundings. She halts, feeling nostalgia wash over her. Taking a careful look around, she slowly remembers. "That's right. The lab." she breathes.

This is near where the lab is where she was created and was held. The place where a version of her still is being held. The knowledge sparks something within her. Steeling herself, she makes a spit-second decision. "Might as well. Now is as good a time as any."

She flies over to where she knows the secluded laboratory is, having not too much of a difficulty finding the entrance as she picks it from her memory. Carefully she lays a hand on the door, forcing it open without trying to make too much of a mess.

The sunlight filters into a hallway and into an open doorway some ways in. She carefully follows the path, feeling quite nervous and nearly having second thoughts. Maybe she shouldn't have gone in alone, but everybody's busy, especially those that know of her true self. She can't bother them now.

Stepping into the room, her eyes travel to a pod on the other end, knowing that is her goal. She can't see inside as the glass is fogged up, so she decides to just go for it, shoving her fears aside at this moment. She needs to keep a cool head. Whatever she finds, she has to make a decision.

Reaching out, she wipes away the moist from the glass, revealing a face exactly like her own. Seeing herself like this makes her angry at Gero all over again, but that's pretty useless. He's dead after all. She finished him off herself.

"This is it." she takes a deep breath before reaching out and activating her other self. She steps back as the pod opens slowly with a loud hiss, turning her back to the figure inside and waits with a bathed breath.

The dead silence that follows takes long, too long for her liking. She almost dared to look, but a voice stops her. "Who are you?" she hears herself ask.

She takes a moment to overthink her words before speaking. "Android 21. It's what you're called isn't it?" she questions without turning around. "Yes, I am 21." the voice behind her states bluntly. There is no emotion in it, making her cringe.

"Android 21. What is you're mission? What has Dr. Gero installed into you?" she asks next, anxious for the answer that follows almost immediately. "My mission is to destroy the humans opposing my creator, Dr. Gero and enslave others for his cause." is the answer she receives, almost making 21 scoff.

"And will you follow this mission? There is nothing… you'd rather do?" she tries, but fearing the worst. She'd really rather not do this. "I will follow my creator's commands if it pleases him. There is nothing that pleases me more."

21 grits her teeth together, her fists clenching tightly. "I see." she nearly hisses. "In that case, I'm sorry to disappoint you." she states before finally turning around.

The effect is instant. A pair of blue eyes, somehow more shallow than her own meet her as they widen. 21 takes this moment of surprise to shoot forward, her arm out.

There is a short gasp as she pierces her arm through the many electronics, coming out on the other side, clutching the heart that powers her other self. She watches as any light left in those eyes fades gradually until there is only an empty shell left.

Stepping back quickly, she drops the heap of metal at her feet before powering up a blast, one that will make an end to this harsh reminder. The whole mountain explodes around her in a blinding burst of light.

It takes a long time for the dust and debris to settle and as she opens her eyes, she feels like she can finally breathe, or whatever it is she does. She lurches as a sickening feeling overcomes her, rattling her body. She finds herself on her knees, dry-heaving.

Her sight grows blurry as something happens that has been so long ago since the last time, it takes her a moment to realize what it is. But as the drops fall to the floor, she realizes she's crying. She laughs bitterly; figuring out Bulma fixed more than just her one eye.

She freezes as she senses a presence appearing behind her from out of nowhere. She carefully looks over her shoulder to see an outline of a person as they have the sun in their back. As the person moves to come closer, she just stays there, not really caring what happens to her.

She is shocked though, to see Goku crouching down beside her. She's even more shocked when he reaches out a hand, rubbing her back gently. "Hey. It's alright." he comforts gently. "W-what are y-you doing here?" she manages to asks between hiccups.

"Well, a lot can be seen from up there." he smiles softly. "You had me a bit worried there." he explains, making her frown. "If you saw, then you know what I am." she realizes, glancing down at the arm that she used to kill her other self with. Her glove is torn, revealing what is beneath.

Goku nods, looking serious. "I saw, yeah." he acknowledges. "Doesn't it frighten you? Doesn't it make you want to… kill me?" she chokes out, making his eyes widen.

"What?!" he exclaims surprised. "No way! I know you're a good person for a fact. I would never hurt you." he promises, surprising her once again. She gazes up at him for a moment, but sees nothing but the truth in his eyes.

He slowly gets to his feet, holding a hand out. "What you just did. It must've been really hard." he sympathizes. She takes his hand, letting him pull her up. She gazes at the ground, feeling another tear roll down her cheek. "Yes. It was. But is was necessary." she breathes out softly.

Goku looks down at the young woman with pity and a hint of anger, directed towards the late Dr. Gero. "I'm really sorry. If I'd had known…" he starts before she shakes her head. "Trust me. It's better this way." she tells him, making him sigh, saddened.

"Come on." he urges, holding out his hand again. "Let's not stick around here anymore. Trunks should be out of the hyperbolic time chamber any time now. He's going to be worried if I leave you down here like this. Heck, he'd might even be strong enough to kick my ass to kingdom come if he finds out I didn't make sure you were safe. I'd rather not try, especially if he picked up some traits from Vegeta if you get me." he laughs nervously.

21 manages to crack a smile. "Sure." she sighs, taking hold of his hand before he raises his other to his forehead. "Hold on tight now." he warns before they flash out of sight.

* * *

 **So how was that? Did anyone see that coming? Thank you guys for the reviews up until now.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone! Thanks again for the reviews up till now. I'd like to hear your thoughts on this part as well. They will be some revealing and character development in here.**

* * *

When they appear on top of Kami's lookout Gohan is quick to run up to 21, looking worried as he eyes her disheveled form. "Julliet! Are you okay?" he asks, watching as she slowly turns around and drags herself to the edge before flopping on her backside in silence.

"Give her a moment Gohan. She has some things to think over." his dad tells him, smiling reassuringly as his son turns his gaze up at him. Gohan takes one more glance at 21 before nodding solemnly. "Okay."

21 feels a bit numb after what happened. After what she did. It's like she killed a piece of herself and in a way, she did. But she had no choice. There was no saving the 21 of this time. She would've only caused more trouble. It didn't make things easier though.

It is then she makes a decision. She wants to distance herself from her other self in some way. She doesn't want to share a name with an android that would have killed anyone without a second thought. She doesn't want to be confused with that person if she could even be called that. _That_ android 21, was a true android. Complete.

Being called Julliet from now on is what she prefers. The actual change might be slight, but to her, it's a huge leap forward in finding her own identity. No longer will she be a number. She's a person and want's to be called as such. She nods to herself. Julliet it is, from now on till the end of her days.

She makes it final in her own way, by ripping off the remains of her glove, tossing the cloth aside carelessly. She can't see Goku smile at her knowingly, while Gohan looks confused, but seeming to accept it as his father seems perfectly fine with it.

' _He's holding on, somehow._ ' Julliet thinks as she senses Piccolo fighting down below. She knows he won't last though. He will tire eventually and they never do. She offered to go down, but Goku ordered her to stay put, saying she will only get in the way. She supposes that's true. She's strong, but not that strong.

She suddenly senses something else and her thoughts are confirmed by Gohan. "Woah, daddy. It's Cell, isn't ? He's heading for Piccolo isn't he?" he asks, getting to his feet worried.

"Yes son, I'm afraid so." he frowns. "And son, I know how you feel. I'd much rather it'd be me down there than Piccolo." Goku states, eying the door to the hyperbolic time chamber impatiently. "From all the battle's I've been in. This is the hardest one by far." he admits.

"Oh." Julliet breathes out in shock as she senses Cell powering up after a while. Energies are moving down below and she's getting on edge. She should go down there and help.

"Don't." Goku calls over, pinning her down with her gaze. "Why?!" she calls back anxiously. "I do not have to wait my turn to go in there. I could help down there!" she insists, but Goku shakes his head.

"You know very well it's no use. There is no point in going down there, only to die." he chides, making her clench her fists. "Please stay. Don't risk your life fruitlessly like that." he practically begs, making her anger simmer down to a small flame.

Hanging her head, she quietly sits back down. It's so frustrating. She used to be so powerful, but here and now, she's not much compared to some others. She hides her face into her hands, shutting out the rest of the world, not wanting to keep track as long as she can do nothing.

She ignores the screams of Gohan as Piccolo is downed, his father trying to hold him back as he wants to get down there. She ignores Goku punching Gohan to knock him out of it. She ignores Mr. Popo's words as he tries to reason with the boy. She ignores the fighting. She ignores everything for as long as she can.

She trembles, a sign that something is wrong. Her hands sag from her face to cover her mouth that hangs open in shock as she senses Cell's power grow. He must've absorbed either 17 or 18. That must be it. It's horrible!

"Oh no!" Goku yells out suddenly as another ki spikes. "Tien just jumped in, didn't he?" Gohan asks with realization. Goku clenches his fists. "We had a plan! He wasn't even supposed to be there! What's the deal?!" he shouts in worry. They all know that he won't come out well facing Cell.

Tien is holding up admirably is seems because Cell is being suppressed somehow and he hasn't gotten hold of the remaining android. But it's clear his energy is waning. He's not going to last much longer and sure enough he reaches his breaking point.

"Goku. You have to get him out of there. You can do it. It will only take a second." Julliet tells him hurriedly. He looks up from where he is sitting. "Right." he nods before putting his hand to his forehead and concentrating hard on Tien's remaining energy before he's gone.

To their surprise, Goku returns with not only Tien, but also Piccolo, who has miraculously survived. Mr. Popo is quick to bring them senzu beans.

"W-what was he like Goku?" Julliet asks the man as he watches over his friends worriedly as they slowly recover. "Cell was horrible. His strength was amazing. There is no way I can beat him like I am now." he admits, frowning heavily.

"On the bright side though. The other android was nowhere in sight. So we have a little leeway as long as he has to search. At least he isn't getting stronger until he finds them." he sighs at the meager comfort.

"It was 17 he absorbed." Tien speaks up. "I made sure 18 and 16 were gone before I could do no more to keep him back. It was all I could do." he frowns, disappointed with himself. "Thanks Tien. That was very brave." Goku nods in thanks. "But next time. Don't go in like that by yourself. You had us worried."

Julliet watches as they talk, not noticing Piccolo coming up beside her. "So I'm guessing the cat's out of the bag huh?" he nods towards her exposed electronic arm. "Yeah. I'm done hiding." she states. Piccolo nods in understanding, not asking what brought it about and she's grateful for that.

"Goku, come quick!" Mr. Popo call suddenly, making everyone turn to him. "Vegeta and Trunks are coming out of the hyperbolic time chamber!" he calls out. Julliet's eyes widen, feeling slightly anxious. She can't help but wonder, that after spending a year in there, if Trunks has changed in some way and how?

They all make their way over and look on as the door slowly opens. Trunks is the first to step out, looking more than a little disheveled. Despite his height, his hair has grown quite a bit too, getting in his face despite a band holding most of it back. But there is something else that has changed, inside. Julliet can see it in his eyes that are a tad bit harder than what she remembered. One thing is clear though; he's gotten a lot stronger.

Vegeta is looking pretty much the same besides still holding his cocky attitude, keeping everyone at a respectable distance. Now that he's gotten stronger, it won't do his ego any good for sure. "Thanks for waiting guys. Did we miss anything?" Trunks asks calmly, stepping forward. His voice is slightly lower then what is used to be.

Julliet waits patiently for them getting up to speed and pointedly ignores Vegeta's boasting. She can make out though that his and Trunk's relationship is still strained to say the least. It was probably too much to ask of Vegeta to remain civil towards his son.

Julliet's eyes light up when Trunks turns to her and she can immediately see the recognition in them, the relief and happiness, but also worry as he looks her over.

"What happened?" he asks, stepping up to her. She glances away from his intense gaze. "I'll tell you later. I promise." she nods, seeing his doubtful look. "Are you okay though?" he questions, petting down her unruly hair. She nods. "I'm fine right now. Just glad to have you back to be honest. This day felt like it took forever to pass." Trunks cracks a tiny smile. "I know the feeling."

He slowly reaches out to hold her hand, the synthetic one. "I missed you." he whispers so softly so only they can hear and Julliet is sure that if she could blush, she would.

"What. is. that?" Vegeta's voice interrupt. Trunks moves to stand next to her, eying his father carefully as he points at Julliet's arm. "You know what it is." Julliet herself challenges, not backing down from the look he gives her in return.

"So you're an android, hiding amongst us all along?" Vegeta questions irritated before glancing around at the others. "Am I the only one bothered that she played us for fools?!" he snaps.

"She didn't play us Vegeta. She protected us with not saying anything, meanwhile putting herself on the line. She's a good person and a friend." Goku tells the other Saiyan calmly, though frowning just slightly. "She's an android!" Vegeta rebukes.

He growls as he get's no sympathy. He turns back to glare at Julliet before smirking. "Fine then. I'd like to test my power, see how hard I will bring down those other two androids. The only way I get to find out is to beat you first." he states, making Julliet glare.

"I'm not going to fight you. So you can just forget about that idea." she scoffs angrily. "You seemed eager enough earlier." Vegeta scowls in reply, remembering his humiliation. "You attacked me first remember? I have the right to defend myself." she reminds him.

"Then defend yourself again! I need to test my power!" Vegeta shouts, eager to do so. "Knock it off! I'm not going to let you fight her even if she wanted to." Trunks growls, fed up. "We have more important things to do." he reasons and to everyone's surprise, Vegeta actually seems to listen. "Fine boy. But if she gets in my way, she's done for." he promises.


	22. Chapter 22

Julliet looks over her shoulder as she hears something coming and is surprised to see it's Bulma, together with baby Trunks. She steps out of her aircraft, looking around in wonder before spotting their group.

"Oh, hi there!" she calls happily. "Bulma, what are you doing here?" Goku asks, confused. "I brought some things for all of you. You might need them." she explains as Gohan laughs when he runs up to her to play with baby Trunks who is happy to see him as well.

Bulma smiles down at the two before looking up and gasping when she spots Trunks. "Oh my gosh, Trunks! What happened?" she runs up to him worriedly when she sees the disheveled state she's in. "I mean, you are Trunks right?" she questions, seeing how different she looks. "Yeah." he answers shyly, taken aback when she pulls on his hair comically.

"Oh wow, you've grown. Is this a wig? No it's real." she deducts. "As you might have heard, I spend a year in the hyperbolic time chamber. Only a day passes outside it, so that's why I've grown a little." Trunks explains. "Oh." Bulma nods in understanding. She probably should have expected that.

"Father and I trained together." he finishes, making Bulma look to Vegeta as if suddenly remembering him. "Vegeta, you don't look that different. Why didn't your hair grow at all?" she wonders curiously. "For your information, a pure Saiyan's hair does not change from the moment he was born." he explains, surprised she would even ask.

"Oh." she and Goku pipe up in unison. "Is that true? How about that?" Goku muses. He didn't even know that. "I guess that's why you never needed a haircut." Bulma realizes. "Yeah, but I guess I could do something about these split ends." he laughs. "Try shampoo." Bulma suggests. Julliet blinks at the random conversation.

"We don't have time to listen to Kakarot's hair problems. But I sure wouldn't mind knowing why you're here." Vegeta growls at Bulma. "Hold on, I'll show you." she says calmly, remembering why she was there in the first place. She tries to pull something out of her pocket, but realizes she has some difficulty.

She turns to Julliet. "Can you hold onto Trunks for a moment? Hey! You did not leave the house in this state young lady. What happened?" she scolds as Julliet takes the baby from her, ignoring Vegeta's glare. The young woman looks away. "It- It's difficult to explain." she stammers.

Bulma tilts her head at her curiously before noticing something vital. "Oh my gosh." she breathes. "Is that what I think it is?" she gapes, bending down to look at Julliet's arm. Julliet looks at her guiltily for having hid her true self for so long. "I'm mostly android." she confesses, making Bulma straighten and look into her eyes in awe.

"I would never had guessed. You're too nice to be an android." the woman states, making Julliet blink in surprise. "You're not upset?" she questions. Honestly, she would have thought she would rip the baby from her arms and make a run for it. Bulma shakes her head. "I'm surprised, that's all. Maybe a bit confused." she admits.

"Woman!" Vegeta calls impatiently, making Bulma huff. "Hold you're horses!" she shouts at him, before digging into her pocket and pulling out a capsule. "I thought this fight with Cell might get though, so I thought I'd bring you some new combat suits." she explains. "And if you stop being a jerk Vegeta, maybe you can have on too." she finishes, pressing the button, before throwing it over her shoulder to reveal a box.

"Are you sure you don't want one? It's one size fits all." Bulma asks Julliet as they had stepped away to let the men change. She nods slowly in reply. "Yeah. Thanks though." Julliet just can't imagine herself in a suit like that. Besides, she's not a Saiyan. It would probably tick off Vegeta even more if she dares to put on the combat suit.

"You ladies can turn around now. The coast is clear!" Goku calls, suited up. When they turn around, Julliet can't help but let her eyes trail over Trunks. The way the suit compliments his muscular body is enough to make any girl swoon.

"So all of these are Saiyan combat suits?" Trunks wonders, feeling good at the thought of wearing the same suit as his father and ancestors did. It makes him feel more connected to his Saiyan side. "More or less. I tried to copy Vegeta's as much as possible." Bulma explains. "You did a great job Bulma." Gohan compliments. "Why thank you Gohan." she smiles in reply.

"Hey. Aren't you going to wear yours?" she asks Piccolo and Tien who stand off to the side. "I am a Namek, not a Saiyan. I'm not going to dress like one." Piccolo states, leaving no room for argument. "That's right." Tien agrees. "I refuse to wear the same suit as Vegeta, not after all the horrible things he's done." he finishes, old hurt still clearly visible on his face.

Vegeta doesn't seem to care at all. He appears more amused then anything. "Oh come on guys." Goku starts lightheartedly. "They look good and they fit great too." he says before looking up as Vegeta steps up.

"There is no need for you to wear that. You won't even get a chance to use it. So why even bother putting it on." he says smirking. "Is that because you plan on finishing Cell all by yourself? Well, I hope that you can pull it off." Goku tells him daringly in return.

"Right." Vegeta starts after sharing a knowing look with the other Saiyan. "You want me to take you over there with my instant transmission?" Goku offers as Vegeta turns to go. "Oh please, I don't need any help from you Kakarot." Vegeta replies confidently. "So long." he says before flying off.

"Oh boy. What an ego." Bulma sighs. "I'll follow him." Trunks states. "I'll come with you." Julliet says, stepping up to him. He nods, seeing no objections. He hasn't gone out fighting without her in years.

As they turn to leave, Bulma gasps. "Oh, wait, wait, wait." she says hurriedly, making them turn at her curiously. "There is something I forgot to tell you Julliet. From the plans you guys gave us, me and dad found out that 17 and 18 carry a bomb within them that Dr. Gero planted there should he need to destroy them. We created a remote to shut down the androids and gave it to Krillin so he can finish them off. If you have that same mechanism, you can't be near that remote when he uses it." she warns, shocking everyone.

Trunks turns to Julliet. "Do you carry it?" he asks nervously, watching as she puts a hand to her chest in surprise and trepidation. "I-I'm not sure." she replies. Trunks puts a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe it will be safer if you'd stay here." he says carefully, knowing she won't like the idea, but he hates the idea of her blowing up in pieces way more.

"No. I want to go with you. We have fought together every battle since a long time." she says, looking upset at the idea of not fighting alongside Trunks. "I know, but Julliet…" he tries before she shakes her head determinately. "If I see Krillin, I'll keep my distance." she promises.

Trunks hesitates before giving in. "Okay. Just promise me you will go when I ask you. Not just when Krillin is near with that detonator, but also if the battle should turn against us. I'd hate to say it, but, you're not strong enough to face someone like Cell on your own." he tells her.

She looks down, hurt, but knows it's true. She's been lagging behind in strength compared to him and the other Saiyans. She's not one of them and she can't grow in strength that fast. She has hardly gotten any stronger since she was awoken. It's the limitation of her body.

"Alright. Just don't ask me to leave you to die should it come to that. You can't ask that of me. I'd rather die with you." she says, her eyes turning to him and telling them that she will do exactly that. Trunks breathes a shuddering breath at the frightening thought. His first reaction is to scold her for saying something that stupid, but then again, he would do the exact some thing. So who is he to tell her otherwise? He can only prevent that from happening though if he works hard to keep himself alive so he can protect her from their enemies and from herself.

He gives her shoulder a tight squeeze, pulling her closer for a moment to rest his forehead against hers. "Let's go and destroy Cell." he tells her, looking down into her eyes. She smiles. "Yeah."

"Wait. You might need these." Goku says, fishing something out of his discarded clothes before handing it to Trunks. It turns out to be couple of senzu beans. "I saved these for you guys to use." "Thanks Goku.", Trunks says, taking them. "Good luck. And if you get into any trouble, get yourself out of there." Goku tells them seriously.

"I want you two to take care of yourselves. And take care of Vegeta too." Bulma tells them. They nod before waving goodbye. "See you later." Trunks says. "Bye." Julliet adds before the two of them dart off after Vegeta, hurrying to catch up.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hold on!" Trunks calls out over the rushing wind, taking Julliet's hand before speeding up more. She's amazed at how much faster he's become. She wouldn't keep up if he wasn't holding on to her.

"What was it like, inside the chamber?" Julliet asks, curious to know and since they have some time, why not ask? "It was really weird. There is a space that provides the bare necessities, but beyond that, there is…nothing. Absolute emptiness. To be honest, it scared me at first." he explains. She tries to imagine what that must look like, but thinks it's hard to do so.

"So, you want to tell me what you've been up to while I was training?" he asks as a follow up, giving her a sideways glance. She looks reluctant at first, unsure of how he will react. Finally she decides to tell him, because she will have to eventually.

"I was on my way to Kami's place when I found myself in a familiar area. I realized that the lab where I was created must be close by and decided to go check it out. I found it pretty easily and it was accessible, so making up my mind, I decided to head in. It was something that needed to be dealt with sooner or later anyway." she starts to explain, seeing the look on Trunks' face. He obviously preferred her not to go alone.

"Anyway, I found my version of this timeline and figured I needed to test the waters so to speak. I needed to figure out what drove this version me. So I activated her…." she continues, pausing a little at the strange sensation of talking about herself in a different perspective.

"She couldn't identify me as I asked her the questions that would lead to telling me what made her tick. The conclusion turned out to be pretty obvious; Nothing good would come from setting her loose upon the world. She was a complete android, corrupted by Dr. Gero all the way through. It was disturbing to say the least. It left me with one option only…" she finishes, leaving the rest for him to fill in the blanks.

Trunks' eyes are wide at the realization. "Oh man…" he breathes, letting it sink in. "I'm so sorry you had to do that. That's horrible." he states, rather horrified at the idea. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asks worriedly after a moment.

Julliet nods after a moment. "Goku found me and brought me up to Kami's. I had some time to reflect after that on who I want to be. That's when I decided I was done hiding what I am. Also, I would prefer it to not be called in the same line as the other androids anymore, I'm a person of my own. From now on out, my name will be 'Julliet'." she reveals, making him look at her in wonder for a moment.

Before he can comment, they sense Cell. He's not exactly trying to hide as he seeks out 18. Soon after they feel Vegeta powering up, eager to get to Cell quickly. Trunks follows suit. "Come on. We can't give Cell the chance to hide again." he urges, speeding up even more after pulling Julliet close, wrapping one arm around her waist.

"There they are!" Julliet calls out, spotting the two figures on a tiny island in the middle of a vast ocean that she was sure held an archipelago of island before. Everything but one is gone it seems and she's sure Cell is behind it. He must be searching for 18, so she must be close by.

They land behind Vegeta who is facing Cell, looking pretty confident as he does so. Cell is surprised to see them at first. "I hope this isn't a private party." Trunks comments, seeing the look on Cell's face. Julliet isn't sure about this new form of his. It might be even uglier than the last.

"Is that you Trunks?" Cell wonders, noticing the changes. "And none other than android 21. Ah, splendid. Will your other friends be joining us?" he questions. "There will be no more interruptions. They are only here to watch the fight, I don't need reinforcements." Vegeta tells him.

"Just you? Now that won't be much of a challenge." Cell comments, looking disappointed. "For me, absolutely not." Vegeta says, making Cell smirk at what he believes is misplaced confidence. "Very well. I must say, I am impressed by your determination." Cell muses, looking entertained. "Are you ready now, to witness a power not seen for thousands of years?" Vegeta asks, eager to start the fight. Cell stays silent, watching with amusement as Vegeta starts to power up.

As Vegeta's power keeps growing, Trunks is the only one not looking surprised. The earth beneath their feet tremors as literal sparks fly from the Saiyan prince. He's grown way much stronger and before Cell is all but ready, Vegeta goes in for the fight, slamming his fist in Cell's unsuspecting gut.

Vegeta continues in pummeling Cell, so much so, Trunks and Julliet have to move as he wrecks the place. It's amazing how easily he handles Cell, they don't even have to lift a finger as Vegeta stays one step ahead.

After watching him go at it for some time, Julliet can't help but start to feel anxious. "Hey Trunks." she starts, catching his attention. "You're dad is doing a great job and all, but I would feel better if he would stop playing around. But I suppose that's too much to ask." she tells him, already knowing how Vegeta is feeling about this fight. He's enjoying it too much to just end it. Trunks can only sigh, knowing she's right, but there is nothing they can say or do without pissing Vegeta off.

Julliet clenches her fists, vexed at Vegeta's blatant stalling as he continues to mock and toy around with Cell. It's pretty obvious he's stronger than Cell, sure. But 18 is still around somewhere and if Cell finds her, who knows what will happen?

It's clear that Cell is starting to tire from giving the run around. He tries to attack Vegeta time and time again, but it's completely pointless. It clearly angers him and he must realize that if this keeps up, he will be beaten by Vegeta and his dreams of becoming the most powerful being in the universe will be squashed like himself. He's getting desperate.

After having been served another can of whoop ass, Cell and Vegeta have another face-off. Vegeta chuckles amused. "You should see the look on your face right now. How would you feel if I told you there's another like me." he tells Cell, making his eyes widen in fear.

"Allow me to introduce you to my son. His name is Trunks and he too is a true Super Saiyan. He's not quite as strong as I am, but it would be hard to tell the difference between us. He has incredible power." Vegeta boasts, actually sounding proud of Trunks for the first time. Julliet glances at Trunks besides her. He doesn't even twitch, much to her surprise.

"Do you understand how fruitless this is? I've been allowing you to deceive yourself, that's all. You never had a chance to win. If you somehow managed to get by me, Trunks would have finished you off. Face it Cell. You took a gamble and you lost." Vegeta clarifies.

Cell growls. "It doesn't make sense! How did you get all this power?! Curse you!" he shouts, feeling cornered. "You're the one who started this game and now that you're losing, it's no fun anymore. You're just a big baby." Vegeta mocks him, causing Cell to scream in anger, proving Vegeta's point.

"You wouldn't be talking to me this way if I had completed my evolution! You would've been nothing to me if I had absorbed android 18!" he shouts, before calming down a little.

"Vegeta, allow me to achieve my final perfect form. As a Saiyan, you can appreciate the challenge. What do you say Vegeta?" he urges, trying to trick him into it. "You still sound like a baby who is trying to get his way." Vegeta replies bluntly, angering Cell once more as he throws a tantrum.

"Not fair. If only I could complete my evolution." Cell pants to himself as he tired himself from his temper tantrum. "Someone like Vegeta would be nothing! Fool! He thinks he knows power!" he growls, unaware that it catches said man's attention.

"I couldn't help overhearing your annoying babbling. Yes, funny, but I thought I overheard you saying that I'm a fool who doesn't know what real power is." Vegeta says, closing in. "That's right. You have no idea." Cell tells him. "You're power is substantial, I'm not denying that. But if I absorbed android 18, you would quickly discover you have serious limitations. And then you would be a nobody."

Vegeta kicks him in the face at the suggestion and Trunks and Julliet wait anxiously, observing carefully. They don't see or sense that Krillin is close by, having found 16 and 18 who are close by, watching as well. He's struggling to make the decision of using the remote Bulma made. Despite knowing better, he can't help but feel something towards 18.

Julliet is amazed as she watches Vegeta. "Could it be, that for once he'll not be swayed? He's finally making the right decision?" she questions to herself. Trunks too is surprised. He was almost scared that his father would let his ego get to him, but so far, Cell hasn't been able to persuade him yet.

"This is ridiculous. Fighting you at this stage is just laughable and a waste of my time. Do you honestly believe that you could challenge my powers if I let you absorb that other android?" he asks in disbelief and a hint of something else.

"Yes. It would be the ultimate challenge. Are you up to it?" Cell asks. Vegeta smirks. "Well, let's just say that I'm thinking about it. It sounds interesting" he muses. "Damn. I jinxed it!" Julliet scowls. "No father. You can't." Trunks breathes.

Cell paints a pretty picture for Vegeta who listens intently. He seems to know what makes Vegeta tick and has all the right words as he tries to persuade him in letting him absorb 18.

Meanwhile, Krillin is still fighting with himself over if he should shut 18 down. He weighs the pro's and the cons, his heart keeps getting in the way with his mind. He really is in love with 18, how incredible that even sounds. But is it really that odd?

He glances up to Trunks and Julliet, standing side by side. Despite being subtle about it and perhaps not even realizing it themselves, he knows they love each other and Julliet is an android as well. She has feelings, so 18 could have them too right? For the thousands time since, he remembers the kiss 18 gave him.

Before he knows what he's doing, he breaks the damn thing that is the cause of his tormenting thoughts. A wave of relief falls over him, but he keeps an even face as he reveals himself to the two androids.

* * *

 **Hi guys. Thanks again for sticking by the story so far. Let me know what you think.**


	24. Chapter 24

Trunks and Julliet watch in shock as Vegeta is persuaded by Cell to let him go and absorb 18, all for the good of the challenge. "Oh no!" Trunks gasps. "Please no father! That's your weak point! Can't you see?! Cell is exploiting your only weakness!" Trunks tries in an effort to make Vegeta see reason. However, Vegeta never was really good at seeing it.

"Shut up you fool!" he shouts in reply. "Mind your own business. I don't remember asking you for your opinion on the matter. How can you understand my power? I've gone beyond a Super Saiyan." Vegeta says hurtfully before turning to Cell. "Now go. Get on with it before I change my mind."

Cell smiles smugly. "As you wish." he says before flying off. Julliet startles as Trunks disappears from her side, reappearing before Cell, getting in his way. He will go against his father's wishes, knowing it will safe a lot of trouble in the long run.

"If my dad won't stop you, then I will do it myself." he declares. "Move along kid. I don't have the patience to deal with you right now you young punk." Cell growls. "You'll need a lot more than patience to deal with me." Trunks counters. He knows he can take Cell. Unbeknownst to everyone, he managed to surpass his father in strength. He just didn't let it know to spare the other Saiyan.

As Cell tries to take him on, he easily fights back. Next, Cell tries to flee, but Trunks won't let him. He's determined not to. Cell turns to Vegeta, wanting him to call back his son, but suddenly he spots something more interesting. Trunks looks over to see 18 down there a ways over. Julliet notices the horrified look on his face and her attention is drawn to the other two androids as well.

Krillin is also there to her surprise. She doesn't understand. He was supposed to destroy 18. What are they standing around and chatting for? What happened to the remote?

Her eyes widen as she sees the broken thing before Krillin's feet. "Oh no. I have to do something." she breathes, seeing as things are about to get ugly fast. She'd never thought she would do this in a million years, but she's going to attempt saving 18. She'll deal with the consequences later.

"Krillin!" she shouts to the oblivious man. "Watch it! Cell found her!" she shouts, catching their attention. Cell rushes off towards them and Julliet rushes off as well, needing to intercept his path. She can't let Cell reach 18.

Luckily, Trunks is fast enough to catch up to Cell, engaging him in a fight to distract him and hopefully destroy him before he can complete his transformation.

Julliet reaches the other androids and Krillin. "21?" 18 gasps, confused. Gritting her teeth, Julliet sneers at her. "The name is Julliet. Now are you going to get moving or do I have to force you out of here?" she threatens, glancing back to see that Trunks has lost sight of Cell and she can't feel him. He must be sneaking up on them.

"I'm not leaving without 16!" 18 shouts, making Julliet growl. "Fine. Then the big guy is coming too." she huffs, rushing towards him and without giving it too much thought, drags the heavy android to his feet. "Now let's go!" she orders, making 18 nod as she and Krillin run ahead.

"You should leave me. I'm too damaged. Safe her." 16 begs Julliet as she drags him with her at a slower pace. "Yeah well, that's really tempting, but I'd rather have her come along peacefully. We can't waist time arguing over you." she states.

A blast ahead of them catches their attention and they watch as Krillin and 18 are thrown to the ground. "Go!" 16 shouts, pushing himself away from Julliet and letting himself fall to the ground. Huffing, she darts towards the other two as Cell rises from the ground.

She gasps as a hand wraps around her ankle. Looking back, her eyes widen when she sees that none other than Vegeta is stopping her. "Let go you reckless fool! How can you let this happen?!" she yells at him in disbelief, trying to kick at him in an attempt to make him let go.

"I'm not going to let you or anyone else ruin this opportunity for me to test my potential." he smirks, blocking her attempts at him easily. He pulls his fist back before sending a right hook to her jaw, letting her go flying out of his sight.

Next he turns to Trunks who is on his way, angry and determined to stop Cell. He too gets knocked down by Vegeta however, leaving the path clear for Cell to capture 18, since Krillin can't do much to stop him. However, 16 managed to get up, taking a stand before 18 as a last resort.

While Vegeta is keeping Trunks busy, Julliet pulls herself from the rubble that Vegeta send her in. She growls as she watches him attack Trunks to keep him away so Cell can go ahead with absorbing 18. He stands before the other three, ready to do his worst.

Krillin tries to fight him, but with a flick of his tail, Cell casts him aside. Next, 16 sends his fist flying, quite literally, into Cell's face, before sending a barrage towards him. It does little to no effect and he too bites the dust.

"No." Julliet hisses through gritted teeth, powering up a blast and sending it towards Cell. He catches it, sends it back before throwing on of his own which she barely dodges. The hill behind her crumbles as she throws herself aside. She quickly rolls up and starts gathering the energy for another blast before one hits her from the side, burying her into the ground. No doubt that is Vegeta's doing.

Trunks burst forth from the mountainside, having had enough. He won't stand for it if this world becomes a wasteland because of a stupid decision his father made. Vegeta doesn't believe he will have the guts to stand up to him, but Trunks surprises him as he shows him no mercy, sending a powerful blast at his father. It sends Vegeta sailing, getting rid of him momentarily.

He is just in time to stop Cell from absorbing 18 as he has her cornered, kicking him away. He urges 18 to go before he engages Cell into a fight. It keeps him occupied for a moment but he sees his opportunity as he takes the sun in his back and produces the Solar flare technique to blind everyone. He sneaks past everyone to catch up to 18, where Krillin stands blindly before her in an attempt to protect her.

With a single blast, Cell rids himself of Krillin, leaving no one in-between him and his prey. She gives a final attempt to fight him off, but is not strong enough to do so. He manages to catch her with his tail easily. Angered, Krillin tries desperately to safe her as Cell absorbs her in a hurry, but it's too late.

When everyone manages to see again, Cell is already on his way to transform to his final form. Julliet watches in horror from her place on the ground as Cell's power keeps growing while Trunks makes a final attempt to stop the transformation, sending blast after blast at Cell. It's no use though.

The earth quakes beneath them and sparks as he reaches his final form. The power is immense and many of them feel dwarfed in comparison. It is felt across the globe and even beyond. After a while the transformation is complete and Cell's final form is revealed. He sports an impressive more humanoid form.

Everyone looks at him in horror as Cell looks himself over and testing his movements, clearly pleased, all but Vegeta that is. He returned and is looking pretty smug. With Cell looking slightly less scary, Vegeta is quick to underestimate his opponent.

"Krillin! No!" Trunks calls out suddenly, noticing it before anyone else when Krillin's anger at losing 18 gets the best of him. Krillin darts forward towards the new and improved Cell. He throws in a fist and a kick, but Cell doesn't even flinch. In fact, he looks like he didn't even notice.

Krillin starts to shake at the realization of how strong this Cell must be. But determination sets in and he tries his hand at a barrage. Cell still shows no sign of recognition as he seems lost in thought, a small smile of satisfaction playing on his lips as he gazes at his hands.

Trunks glares up at his father angrily, upset at him for causing this before joining Krillin. Cell only seems amused at the effort though. Krillin throws a distructo disk at Cell a Trunks jumps back, hitting Cell right in the neck. For a moment he's glad at the direct hit, but it dissolves instead, leaving a light itch.

Finally he turns to Krillin. "So you want to play huh? Very well. It's my turn." he states. "Are you ready?" he asks the shaking human. He suddenly disappears and before Krillin knows it, Cell swings an easy kick at him. When Krillin touches ground, he looks to be completely out of it.

Julliet gasps, rushing up to their friend. He seems more dead than alive for a moment. But somehow, he snaps out of it and struggles to his feet, couching harshly. "Krillin." Julliet breathes worriedly, catching him when he sags suddenly. Out cold. She lays him down gently.

Trunks rushes up to them, taking out a senzu bean and making Krillin take it. Julliet glances towards Trunks, locking eyes with him for a moment. He looks as stumped as she feels. What are they going to do? What can they do?

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think. I always appreciate a review as I might have said before.**


	25. Chapter 25

Their gang watches worriedly as Vegeta decides it's his turn to have a round with Cell. They both stand facing each other, looking smug.

"You can't let the energy you detect from Cell fool you." Krillin warns his two friends. "It's all just a front. His real power is a whole lot bigger. He's hiding it, like you." Krillin states, looking at Trunks who in turn looks back at him surprised. "You mean you know?" he asks in wonder, to which Krillin nods.

"You've been holding back haven't you?" Julliet asks Trunks. "Because you don't want to hurt your dad's ego." she continues, to which he looks back at Vegeta guiltily. "You're stronger than him." she finishes in realization.

They all turn back to Cell and Vegeta for a moment as Vegeta springs into action first. Cell easily defends as Vegeta test the waters so to speak before jumping back. "Well, it's nice to you you've become a little stronger. Maybe this time, I will actually break a sweat."

Cell smirks before Vegeta jumps in again, sending a barrage of attacks towards him. Cell looks to be unimpressed and though Vegeta tries not to let it show, it vexes him greatly.

"Trunks. Sometimes you care to much about what your dad thinks of you." Julliet tells him, continuing the conversation. She doesn't want to say it, but he could have ended Cell before, but he didn't.

Trunks frowns. "I know. I want so much for him to accept me. I want to wait for the right time to show my power so he will. But I just wish he just took care of Cell before he transformed. I'm an idiot for letting my father hold me back and he's an idiot for letting it come to this." he says through gritted teeth, feeling guilty.

Meanwhile, Cell seems to be playing around with Vegeta. Vegeta is too annoyed and still underestimating Cell to fight him properly. This goes on for a while until Vegeta's anger reaches a breaking point.

He sends out a barrage of blasts towards his opponent until it leaves him momentarily out of breath. They all wait for the result as the explosions die down.

As soon as Vegeta realizes that Cell has come out unscathed, he rushes back at him. Cell however, has become too fast and dodges his blows with ease. Especially now that Vegeta hasn't got his head on straight. Angered, he dissipates the dust cloud with a burst of power, but when he's done, Cell is gone.

He doesn't realize that Cell is watching him with amusement from a distance while Vegeta looks around frantically for him. When he finally spots him, he wastes no time in going in for another attack, but there is no real result. It's like a game of cat and mouse.

To make matters worse, Cell tells Vegeta he is only just warming up. That can only piss off Vegeta further and he dares Cell to finally fight back and Cell seems only happy to oblige.

The first kick to hit Vegeta is effective enough to send him flying way back, though air and rock. He manages to stop himself from going too far, before falling into the waters just off the shore. He painfully manages to drag himself back to dry land before collapsing, trying to catch his breath.

Cell feigns mock disappointment in Vegeta's powers, amused to have crushed the man's pride so easily. Trunks strains to hold himself back for as long as he can. He wants so badly to cut in and fight, but not before his father loses consciousness.

"I don't think you realize how much honor means to my father. It's the only thing that keeps him going. It's what makes him a warrior." Trunks starts after Krillin urges him to go. "Oh sure. Some might see it as arrogance, but I think, down at the core, it's much more noble than that. I believe that's what my mother saw in him and I see it too." he explains, effectively shutting Krillin up.

Julliet never realized that might be Vegeta's angle. It seems Trunks has learned something from his father while they were together that nobody else ever got the chance to learn.

She looks over to see that Vegeta has gotten back to his feet again and though looking a little worse for wear, rises to the sky before starting to gather all this energy. It makes the atmosphere around them do freaky things. It's like a storm is brewing.

Finally he puts his hands together, pointing them at Cell as he shakes with power. He gathers a ball of ki so strong that lightning sparks from his hands. They all, but for Cell, have to brace themselves against the harsh winds. It seems that Vegeta is gathering every last bit of his energy for one final attack. They start to fear of for the safety of the planet.

Krillin and Julliet are ready to move, Julliet pulling at Trunks to follow, but he won't budge as he watches in horror as his father releases the attack. "Final Flash!"

For a moment, Cell seems caught of guard before he is engulfed in the blast. It's so enormous that it skims the earth's crust before blowing out into space to cause further damage there. Trunks, pulls Julliet to the ground, covering her from the blast. Krillin and android 16 too hit the deck.

Once it diminishes, they rise to survey the damage. They realize that Vegeta nearly blew up the planet. He would have if it weren't for the shallow angle. Trunks is relieved to know that his father has put some thought in it.

As the dust clears, they can see that it has done Cell some serious damage. His right arm is completely gone, along with some of his torso. He looks horrified for a moment, leaving the tired Saiyan prince to revel in it.

Cell gets a grip on himself. "You're a fool." he smirks, effectively stopping Vegeta from laughing. "Have you already forgotten that Piccolo's regenerative cells are a part of me?" he chuckles before Vegeta watches stunned as Cell reforms himself, looking a good as new.

"Well, shall we continue from where we left off?" he smirks before approaching Vegeta. The man throws a blast at him and than more as Cell just keeps walking like he's taking a leisurely stroll. Vegeta gives it his all, but Cell reaches him, punching him right in the face. Vegeta is send skidding across the dirt.

Cell follows up with more blows and the others can only watch as he gets it handed to him. When Vegeta gets send to eat some more dirt, his strength starts to fade and he reverts back from being a super Saiyan. The fight is over for him.

"Listen Julliet." Trunks starts, ready to fight. He can barely contain himself at the sight of his father and what Cell reduced him to. "I want you to go." Trunks tells her, making her looks at him like she's been slapped. "What?! And let you face Cell alone?!" she argues. "You promised me." he reminds her. "You promised you would go when I asked you. Besides, I don't want to risk losing you." he admits, making her scowl soften.

"You are my weakness Julliet. You're mine as much as pride is to my father. I don't want you to be used against me. If you die, there is no bringing you back because there are no Dragon balls. I-If I survive, I don't want to go back home without you. I-I don't know if I could live without you." he admits to her, his voice small and filled with pain at the thought.

Julliet can feel herself physically tremble at his admittance. She fights up the courage to reply. "The same goes for me too. Honestly speaking, if I didn't have you, I believe I would have destroyed myself a long time ago. You made my life worth living. So if I go, you need to promise me… You need to promise you'll live. And you need to promise you will come find me."

Trunks looks at her for a long moment. His eyes are full of emotion. He never realized how much he meant to her. It makes him sad and happy at the same time. Sad, because he realizes that Julliet has so little to fall back on and happy because he gives her live purpose. He isn't sure he can make that promise, but he does so anyway. "I'll come back to you. I promise that." he vows.

He turns to Cell with determination before finally letting all his powers unleash. His body bulks up even more. The band in his hair snaps as his hair spikes up even more. His power is absolutely tremendous. It catches Cell's attention before he gets around to finishing Vegeta off for good.

Julliet backs off. It's up to Trunks now. Driven by an insatiable drive to protect this world from suffering the same fate as the one he and Julliet came from, and the will to save those he cares for most, he is ready to start fighting. She just hopes that he will keep his promise.

She watches as he makes sure that Krillin will take his father out of there, throwing him the last senzu bean he has. He wouldn't dare put Julliet in his father's path when he wakes up.

He gives the young woman a final glance. She nods a goodbye, for now that is. She will go back to Kami's lookout for now. She will meet him there, once he's finished with Cell.


	26. Chapter 26

Julliet sighs as glances at the door to the hyperbolic time chamber once more. She wishes the day was over so Goku and Gohan are back, ready to help Trunks. She doesn't know if he'll hold on for long.

She knows he's really strong, probably the strongest fighter on their side there is right now. But she can't help but worry either way.

She quietly listens to Piccolo and Tien mutter between themselves as they try to keep a grasp of the situation below. Meanwhile, Bulma tries to pick some answers from the two, but without much luck.

What Julliet did manage to figure out after some time, is that Cell surpasses Trunks in speed. Trunks used to be so quick, but she guesses that he didn't pay as much attention to speed in his training as he did power.

As she feels Cell power up even more, she is starting to have a hard time sitting still. She promised she wouldn't go interfere and he promised he would come back. She knows they each have to keep their promise, but it's really hard to sit and wait.

She meant what she told him. She is basically living for him…because…it's not just that he is all she has to keep her going, but…she loves him. She probably has been for a long while. It started with a simple love, for the person that he was as a boy. But now…she loves him for the man that he is.

She recalls the words he told her before she left him to face Cell. They left her feeling warm inside, loved in return. If the circumstances were different…she thinks she wouldn't have held her control and just smashed her lips on his like she wanted to.

It's so surreal. Since the moment she woke up to be…this, she never imagined that she would be able to fall in love and for someone to care for her like that in return. But Trunks, he's really something. There really is no other like him. He makes the impossible possible. She's really lucky to have met him.

She jumps to her feet a she feels Trunks power down. Rushing to the edge of the lookout, she stands besides the others, gazing down as worry grips her even more.

"What's up? Hasn't Trunks put Cell's lights out yet?" Bulma asks as she plays with her baby, noticing they have fallen silent.

"It's over." Piccolo growls with a horror stricken face, catching her attention.

"He did it? Trunks beat him." she sighs, looking proud.

"No! He means Cell has beaten Trunks." Tien tells her, managing to wipe the smile from Bulma's face.

"This is bad. Very bad." Piccolo growls.

"That means he's in danger right? Do something!" Bulma begs them, letting her eyes fall on each one of them.

Julliet stares down silently, though not really seeing anything. She only has her other senses to rely on. Something tells her that Trunks is not hurt as of yet, so what happened? Either way, if Cell does kill him, she will not make it back to him in time. But if or when that moment comes… she will set off to die as well. She hopes Bulma will forgive her for making that choice, instead of returning home.

"What?! No. I don't believe it?" Piccolo suddenly states, making them all turn to him. It's clear he has a better understanding of what is going on below.

"Cell is planning some kind of tournament." he says, shocking them for a moment.

"Does that mean that…" Julliet starts, swallowing hard.

Piccolo nods in reply. "Cell won't kill Trunks. Not today that is." he explains, making her release a shake breath in relief. She suddenly starts to feel excited to see Trunks again, despite feeling unnerved at the idea of a tournament.

She turns around to face Bulma, who looks at her curiously when she steps up to the woman, putting a gentle hand on Trunks' little head, stopping him from crying.

"Bulma. I might need your skillset soon. If you'll help me?" Julliet asks her.

Bulma blinks at her curiously. "Sure…" she breathes uncertainly, making Julliet nod at her in thanks before looking down in surprise as baby Trunks takes hold of her hand and starts babbling at her. Julliet smiles down at the little guy, poking his nose to make him look at her finger cross-eyed.

"Then I'll see you at your place. Next time around, I'll be fighting along side Trunks." she mutters the last part to herself before flying off to meet up with Trunks, leaving baby Trunks blinking confusedly as he turns to him mommy. Bulma shrugs at him, not knowing what the young woman is on about, but she supposes she'll find out soon.

Julliet's search ends up with her ending up at Capsule corp. a little sooner than she expected. The place is pretty crowded. Not only are Trunks, Vegeta and Krillin already there; Chi Chi, master Roshi, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Puar and Oolong all have found their way here as well.

"Hi." she states quietly as Trunks meets her outside. To her relief, he looks perfectly okay.

"Hey." he smiles sheepishly before looking down saddened. "I'm sorry." he tells her, making her tilt her head in surprise. "I'm sorry I didn't beat him." he apologizes, clenching his fists in anger.

He takes a sharp intake of breath when he feels her arms wrap around his torso, letting her bury her face in his shoulder.

"I don't care. I'm just happy that you're okay." she breathes, holding on to him tightly. He releases a sigh and wraps his arms around her frame in return, letting his cheek rest on the top of her head.

He looks her in the eye as she pulls back after a moment, her hands resting on his chest. "There will be another chance, but this time I'm going to stay by your side. All the way." she tells him determinately.

"What do you plan to do?" he asks after a moment of gazing at her in wonder.

She smiles at him knowingly. "You'll see. And after that… We'll either live together…or we die together."

Trunks swallows heavily, his heart thumping hard at the statement. A part of him is scared, but a different part can't help but admire Julliet even more than he already does. She has always shown him how passionate she can be. It's one of the things that draws him to her the most.

He reaches out, tucking her dark tresses behind her ear to reveal her flawless skin to him further. He finds himself leaning into her tentatively, drawn in by her ocean blue eyes.

Julliet pivots to her toes, rising up to meet him halfway, letting their lips enclose each other. A feeling of completion rises up in them both as they finally dare to openly show what they feel for each other after holding back for so long.

"Will you guys stop staring and just leave the two of them be?!" they hear Chi Chi yell suddenly. They look up just in time to see her dragging Krillin and Yamcha off and back into the house.

Master Roshi chuckles, his cheeks reddened as he watches the scene. "I'm proud of you kid!" he gives Trunks the thumbs up, making Trunks blanch in embarrassment.

"You too old man! In the house!" they hear Chi Chi screech, frightening the old master into retreat.

Julliet blinks after them before looking over as movement further off catches her attention. Her eyes lock with Vegeta's who has his arms crossed. He looks remarkably ambivalent. "Hn." he scoffs before trudging off.

Trunks and Julliet look at each other bewildered before they can't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it all.

* * *

 **There is your smooch LadyAmazon!  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi everyone. Thanks for the recent reviews. Good to see you guys are still liking the story so far. Please let me know what you think of this chapter as well.**

* * *

"So we have ten days." Julliet repeats after Trunks told her the whole story.

"Yeah. He said he would let us know where in time." Trunks nods as they sit with the others in the living room, waiting.

Julliet was surprised to find out that android 16 was here as well, currently being worked on by Trunks' granddad. Krillin took pity on the guy and found him trustworthy enough to seek help for the large android. He is sure they can count on his help.

"Now we all just need to get as strong as we can get before it's time to face him. I'll be getting back into the hyperbolic time-chamber as soon as Goku and Gohan are finished with it. And I won't be making the same mistake as last time." Trunks states determinately.

Julliet nods silently, only muttering a small thanks to his grandmother as she pours her some tea. She distantly hears Master Roshi's retellings of past tournaments and Chi Chi's disdain about letting Gohan enter. The woman appears to be a tad bit neurotic about having the young Saiyan study instead of fight.

Eventually they all disperse to do their own thing before retiring for the night. It's a short night in which Julliet wanders around the premises silently.

The next morning as Trunks goes to shower, Julliet finds herself following Dr. Briefs and android 16 around as the man still tries to figure out how to fix the android properly. She looks on from a distance as he has the android scanned.

"Now let's see what we've got here." Dr. Briefs muses as he runs over 16's plans while he waits for the scan to finish. There is an unlit cigarette hanging from his lips and their house cat hangs over his shoulder, blinking boredly.

"Interesting; A most unusual type… I wonder what this device does…? I can't make sense of these plans!" he says, growing a little frustrated, before making a realization. "Oh, they are upside down." he mutters, turning the papers around.

"This is strange. Based on what I can gather from these plans, I'd say your device is completely different from the other androids." he tells 16 with interest lacing his voice.

 _"_ _Diagnostic complete. Terminating program."_ a robotic voice states before 16 is released from the pod.

"I was designed to be a perfect machine." 16 states emotionlessly to the doctor's musings.

"Yes I know. That means these plans are useless." Dr. Briefs sighs, dropping the papers from his hands.

"So, can you fix me?" 16 asks.

"I don't know if I can, but just wait till Bulma gets back. She knows a great deal more about you than I do." Dr. Briefs explains.

16 hums in thought before taking notice of the doctor's pet. It meows at him as the androids reaches out his large hand, gladly trading in the doctor's shoulder for the android's. This makes 16 seem happy somehow.

Julliet looks on in surprise. "You are so weird." she mutters while crossing her arms, catching 16's attention.

He smiles slightly. "You remind me of 18." he states, making her eye twitch.

"Please don't say that. If you knew the 18 from my time, the one who's been after mine and Trunks' life for years, you wouldn't say that so lightly." she tells him, visibly upset.

"I'm sorry." he states, sounding genuine as he bows his head.

Julliet shakes her head. "Never mind." she breathes. Somehow she can't stay mad at the guy. He appears so innocent.

"Is there something I can help you with Julliet?" Dr. Briefs cuts in, knowing she must be there for a reason.

"Yeah, uh.." she stammers a little before producing the drive where she stored her information on, the data being on her body's construction, but also her mind. Her past is on there.

"I want to be a little bit better equipped for when we face Cell. I was hoping you and Bulma could help me out. I know for a fact that there are still enhancements possible." she explains as the doctor takes the drive from her hands.

He nods in understanding. "I'll take a look at it with Bulma and we'll see what we can do in the amount of time we have." he tells her.

Julliet nods in gratitude. "Anything that helps. I- I don't want to end up being a burden." she confesses.

Dr. Briefs nods. "Don't worry about that now sweetheart." he states, before sliding his eyes between the two androids. "Now you two relax a little. You've been strung up high for days. Even androids need a break from the chaos once in a while I bet." he tells them before turning to his computer and inserting the drive in a slot.

Reluctantly, Julliet swivels on her feet before slowly sauntering out of the lab, taking a detour through the large dome filled with plants and animals. She ignored the large dinosaur that blinks at her curiously.

Halfway through, she realizes 16 is following behind her. The black cat still sits on his shoulder comfortably as she stops to look back at him.

He too halts his pace as she takes her time eying him. "I suppose… You're not that bad 16." she tells him after a moment of silence.

"Thank you." he nods, his slightly mechanical voice ringing through the dome. "I understand it must not be easy for you, to accept the presence of another android."

"No." she blatantly confesses. "But I think you proved yourself. And besides, we need all the help we can get against Cell."

He nods in understanding before they start to walk again.

"Do you hate being an android?" he asks as they trek their way through the dome.

"I don't like it. Honestly, I hope one day that I don't have to stay one. I've gathered a decent amount of data on myself. I hope that in time, the process will be reversed as much as is possible. I was born a human and I wish to die as one if possible." she states.

"I hope you will achieve your goal, but if you shouldn't, you'll end up to be happy either way." 16 states, making her blink up at him, mouth slightly agape.

"Thank you 16." she says, smiling a little.

16 stays to dwell in the dome and Julliet returns to the house, crashing down next to Trunks who lies on his stomach, watching TV with some of the others. He's now dressed in comfortable looking sweats.

"Anything yet?" she asks.

"No. It's been quiet so far." he tells her.

She smiles a little crookedly, before reaching out and playfully tugging at his long locks. "I'm still getting used to that." she tells him, making him look up at her curiously. "You're still handsome though." she whispers so only he can hear, making him blush.

She sprawls herself out on her back, watching the TV upside down and zoning out a little.

Yamcha and Krillin head out to train, claiming to look forwards to the tournament if Cell has to stick to the rules.

"What rules?" she can't help but ask after they left.

"Chi Chi brought up the notion that Cell will have to uphold the official rules of a tournament. Which means no killing." Trunks explains.

"Hm." Julliet muses. "That's awfully optimistic. You'll have to excuse me for being the pessimist here, but I think Cell makes up his own rules in the end. If we are defeated, we die either way." she states, making Trunks frown. He knows she's probably right.

"At least someone has their head on straight." they hear Vegeta scoff from his place by the wall to the side of them.

Julliet can't resist smirking back at him. "Aw. I'd knew we'd see eye to eye one day Vegeta." she coos, making him tense.

"Keep dreaming girl!" he spits out, before opting to ignore her presence altogether.

Trunks drops his forehead to the floor loudly, exasperated at their banter. What is a guy like him to do with the two of them?


	28. Chapter 28

**Special New Years day update. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Bulma waltzes into Capsule corp. sweeping everyone aside in her mad search for Trunks, including Vegeta. She nearly cries when she spots him. Looks like she's been really worried.

"Oh good. You're okay right? Piccolo said you might be hurt after your fight with Cell. You are feeling okay aren't you? You look great." she states after looking him over from head to toe, leaving Trunks feeling completely awkward.

"I-I'm fine." he stammers in reply at all the attention.

"Well that's good. We were all really worried about you." Bulma tells him gently.

"I'm sorry about that." he apologizes before looking down at the baby version of himself in Bulma's arms with a smile.

Baby Trunks seizes the opportunity to snatch Trunks by his locks, pulling on them tightly. "Hey, let go!" Trunks shouts, startled by the baby's strength as he winces in pain.

Baby Trunks just babbles on happily, making Trunks start laughing. Julliet smiles as the scene. It's nice to see him laugh again. He's been so serious lately.

After having untangled himself from the baby he joins Bulma and his grandfather to see if he can help fixing 16 or get started on sorting through the things that they need for Julliet. He knows her best after all.

Julliet is left to babysit and hurries outside to watch the guys train when Master Roshi hogs the TV set to watch girls doing aerobics.

"Hey, maybe we can have Julliet as a practice partner. I bet I can take her." Yamcha pipes up, making Krillin laugh.

"Yeah. If you want her to mow the lawn with your face." he chuckles.

Julliet laughs with him. "I wouldn't do that to a friend. I'd just have them trim the edges a bit."

"That sound like a challenge if I ever heard one." Yamcha smirks. "Come at me Julliet." he dares.

She sighs, but can't resist the challenge. Looking around hurriedly, she darts over to Vegeta, pushing baby Trunks in his hands, effectively startling the man.

"What do you think you're doing?! Take him off of me!" he shouts, holding the boy awkwardly under his armpits. He looks like he never held his son before, and Julliet wouldn't be surprised if that is a fact.

"Can't very well bring him into the fight, now can I?" she counters unimpressed with his glare. "I'll be done in a minute. Or are you saying you aren't man enough to hold your son for a moment?" she dares him.

She can see his veins clench in his forehead as he seethes at her. "Of course I am!" he counters before looking down at his baby boy awkwardly. Baby Trunks looks back at him over his shoulder, matching his father's expression. It's rather a sight.

"Good. Be right back." Julliet smiles after deciding the baby will be okay for now before darting over to where Yamcha and Krillin are excitedly. It takes them a moment to snap out of their stupor, disbelief in their faces at the interaction that just occurred.

"Right. Let's go." Yamcha states, getting down in a fighting pose. Krillin steps aside looking smug.

"Oh, you are so going to regret this later." he muses with a smirk plastered on his face.

Julliet stands there silently, watching Yamcha rush towards her before sidestepping at the last moment, making him stumble. He quickly recovers before throwing his fists at her again, but each time she just dodges.

"Hold still will you!" he shouts at her, getting frustrated.

"Okay." she simply muses before catching his next swing. She then raises her knee before letting her foot hit his side. She lets his hand go so he goes skidding across the lawn.

"Damnit." he curses as he gets back on his feet again. He then charges a blast, sending it at Julliet. Her reaction is to catch it and throw it back at him, letting it blow up in his face.

"I bet I was good at dodge ball in high school." she jokes, watching the steam rise off of Yamcha's skin.

She startles him by rushing towards him and grabbing his arm, she flips him over her shoulder twice before rolling after him and pinning him down in a arm lock, her feet set in his already sore ribs.

He slaps the ground, grunting in discomfort. "I give up already. Now let me go." he tells her.

She jumps off the ground before hoisting the grown man up as well, setting him on his feet. "I told you so." Krillin smiles knowingly.

"Rub it in why don't you?" Yamcha scowls, flexing his arm, wincing.

"Heh. Weakling." Vegeta scoffs with a smirk.

"Nobody asked you!" Yamcha retorts, shaking his fist at the amused Saiyan, who gladly returns the cheering baby back to Julliet's arms.

"Come on Yamcha. Let's have it. I need to train too you know." Krillin complains impatiently, making the other man groan before reading himself to fight someone more to his level.

Julliet could quickly see that this was going nowhere. They didn't seem to take it serious enough. With a shake of her head she studs off to leave them to it. "Come on Trunks. Let's leave the comic reliefs to themselves." she mutters, making baby Trunks clap in his hands happily.

Stepping inside, she quickly snatches the remote from the old pervert still watching the ladies in tights. "Hey! I was watching that!" Master Roshi complains.

"It's not age appropriate." Julliet argues as a matter of factually as she goes to put on a kids show that Trunks can enjoy.

Before she does so, their attention is drawn to the TV as Cell rises from the floor of the aerobics studio, startling the ladies. "Uh oh." baby Trunks appropriately says as the women scream their heads off at the smirking Cell.

Master Roshi and Oolong cling to each other, screaming in freight at the sudden disturbance. The others all hurry over to the living area to see what happened, their eyes turning to the TV as they see the duo and Julliet looking at the screen intently.

Cell keeps rising, covering floor to floor of the media building and appearing in broadcast to broadcast, covering each channel as Julliet flips through them. "Show off." Vegeta huffs annoyed.

He stops at the news network, interrupting the broadcast and killing the news anchor. Julliet automatically covers baby Trunks' eyes. Cell then turns to face the cameras.

"I am Cell. I have a message for all the people of Earth. Now pay attention to what I say: Your boring lives are about to get a lot more interesting thanks to me. I've enjoyed terrorizing Earth, but now I have something far more interesting planned for this pathetic planet. For those who don't remember me, take a close look at my face." he urges the people to remember that it was him who was responsible for the earlier loss of lives.

"I am the evolved form of that creature. And I owe it all to this worthless planet for providing me with the bio-extract I needed. But the reason I'm here is to announce that I'm holding a martial arts tournament. I'm calling this competition: The Cell Games. It's a catchy little title don't you think?" he smirks.

"He's so full of it." Krillin growls.

He discloses the location and chatters along a bit more before showing off a bit of his strength by blasting through the wall behind him and blowing up a mountain further off. "Come and get me if you dare." he finishes flying off.

As their group is has their faces pressed into the horrid facts once more, Vegeta gets up and throws off his shirt, ready to change in his fighting gear.

"What are you doing Vegeta?" Bulma asks him, blinking surprised.

"Hear me out; I don't care about the people of Earth, but I promise, I will destroy Cell." he tells her through gritted teeth. Though there is something in his voice that tells them that he does in fact care a little, at least for some. Though nobody dares question him as he strides off.

"I'll go with you!" Trunks calls out, running after his father before Bulma stops him, offering to cut his hair first so it won't get in his way.

Vegeta groans at the delay, but surprisingly waits anyway.

Bulma does a good job and soon, Trunks is looking like his old self again, minus the more prominent muscles.

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you guys later." he nods at them before giving Julliet one final look. It's so odd to see his baby self, clinging to his girlfriend possessively. He blushes at the title that just crossed his mind. But, that's what they are now right? Boyfriend and girlfriend.

"See you soon Julliet." he smiles at her, kissing her temple before rushing out after his father. He wished he could have left her with something better, but… everybody is watching.

It will be a long wait.


	29. Chapter 29

People are fleeing. They are running as far away from the location of the tournament as possible, but the fighters know there is no point if Cell wins. Nevertheless. It's like an exodus out there, or so Julliet heard.

Julliet herself lies on the table in Dr. Brief's lab on her side as he and Bulma both tinker on her body. She tries to distract herself by absorbing the information stored on the drive about her past. She asked them to download the information into her brain, so she will have something to mull over as they work.

Some things she already knew, like her basic information. But it seems like the doctor had his eye on her longer than she originally thought. She became a subject of interest after she started looking for a job on the side while still in school, apparently.

She doesn't remember how he came across her, but according to the information, that was the moment. Soon after, it seems he tricked her into meeting him because he would set her up with something, but it turned out to be a trap.

That was when she was kidnapped and never returned to her family. Her Father, her mother, her older sister and her little brother never saw her again.

She hardly remembers them either. She knows what they look like and she supposes she holds a love for them, but rather one that came with the knowledge that they are her family, or rather were. She doesn't really know them anymore like she is supposed to.

She can look up their information all she wants, but she's afraid the past that she has experienced with these people will never return. That brings up a new question; should she go ahead and create new memories with them? Is that even possible?

It is very likely that they haven't survived in her own time. Here, they could still be alive, but…she's not their Julliet. She killed theirs with her bare hands. She wouldn't be able to face them and pretend. No, that's just not possible. Seems she's out of options. She sighs to herself in dismay.

"You okay there Julliet?" Bulma asks her, peeking over her shoulder as she checks on the young women.

Julliet smiles slightly at the woman. "Yeah, I'm okay." she tells her, receiving a smile in return. Julliet realizes then, that despite probably not seeing her own family anymore, she has found a new one years ago, and it only seems to grow, even though they will be parting ways probably sooner than later.

"Hang in there sweetie." Bulma tells her. "You're being very brave to do this." she compliments as she turns back to her work. It's amazing how accepting Bulma was of her after finding out about what she is, but that is just how Bulma is.

"I don't think it has anything to do with bravery." Julliet starts. "I just… I don't want to lose Trunks." she confesses, unknowingly making Bulma smile brightly while her dad suppresses a chuckle.

Bulma is not sure how the future will work out for her future son and his android girlfriend, but whatever happens, she hopes they get the chance to be happy together. They are just right for each other.

"Tell me." Bulma starts, changing the subject. "Is my future self as brilliant as I am?" she asks cheekily, looking to toot her own horn.

Julliet can't help but laugh. "Oh yeah. Our Bulma can work miracles with the few supplies we have." she informs her.

"Told you dad." Bulma cackles with glee. "I'm awesome."

"Yes, yes." her father sighs with an amused smile. "But you should keep your eyes on your work before you short circuit the poor girl." he warns as Julliet jolts as a spark of electricity runs through her body.

"Oops! Sorry about that." Bulma apologizes. Julliet keeps quiet, feeling a tad bit nervous now. Hopefully they'll be done soon.

Sadly, despite the clear information she made available to the duo of inventors, they spend many hours on her before they finished.

"How do you feel kid?" Dr. Brief asks her as she slides to the floor, her feet touching down on the cold tiles.

Julliet looks down at her hands, clenching and unclenching them. "To be honest, not very different." she admits. "But I suppose there is only one way to find out." she mutters. "I'll be right back." she nods at the two, quickly pulling on the rest of her clothing and shoes before rushing out of the lab.

She dodges Bulma's grandmother as she rushes out the door, only to nearly crash into a tall Saiyan. "Wha-? Goku?" she breathes before looking over and seeing Gohan standing next to him, looking to have grown a bit since last time she saw him. Both are in Super Saiyan form.

"Hiya Julliet. How've you been?" Goku waves cheerfully, making her blink. He's always such a ball of sunshine isn't he?

"So you two finally emerged huh? Did you manage to catch up on things?" she asks.

"Yeah. Trunks told us everything." Gohan tells her.

"I see. Do you think you guys are ready to have a crack at Cell?" she questions, but to her surprise, Goku shrugs.

"Who knows? But right now, we're just gonna kick back a bit. We earned it." Goku laughs.

"Right." she breathes in disbelief. How can he say that so casually? He's not even sure he'll win?! What?!

"So what are you guys doing here?" Julliet asks them, only for her question to be answered when Chi Chi comes bounding out of the house.

"I'm ready to go home. Let's go." she urges impatiently.

"Okay honey." Goku smiles. "Hold on to me you two." Goku tells his wife and Gohan before using his instant transmission technique to take them both home. "Bye!" he and Gohan call before leaving Julliet on her own.

She shakes off Goku's weird behavior and flies off towards the mountains, ready to test her enhanced power.

* * *

 **A bit short this part. Forgive me!**


	30. Chapter 30

**So we have reached part 30. I have no idea how many will follow to be honest. I'm glad more and more people are following this story. Means I must be doing something right here. Not too bad for my first DBZ-fic. Please enjoy!**

* * *

The Earth's military forces consist of idiots, Julliet decided. They tried to fight against Cell, only to get wiped out. They were completely annihilated; a waste of human lives. What were they thinking?

And just to prove how stupid people can be sometimes, they decided to have this guy, Mr. Satan enter in the tournament against Cell as well. He doesn't even have an energy signature!

One good thing that happened in the last few days is that Goku got a young Namekian boy to come to Earth so the Dragon balls can be restored to their former glory. At least that way, should they win against Cell, they can restore things to back how they were. All those people Cell killed will be brought back to life again.

Julliet sighs. The days pass slowly. She learned Trunks went in the hyperbolic time chamber on his own this time. She found out when Vegeta returned the day before. She hopes he's doing okay. A year spend in solitude is crazy.

She walks back to capsule corporation in a leisure pace, groceries in her arms. It was impossible to find a shop still open and selling anything. She detoured by some farms outside the city and managed to at least gather a proper dinner.

She halts as her attention is caught by loud cries and watches as a mother drags her two children along the road. "I'm sorry kids. It's closed." the woman tells them sadly.

Julliet jogs up to them, curious. "What's wrong?" she asks the mother as the two little kids keep on crying. They look to be twin girls.

The mother smiles at Julliet sadly. "It's their birthday. We go get ice-cream for their birthday each year. It's a special treat you see. We don't have much. But… every shop is either closed or out. And…" she continues, her voice turning to a whisper, her eyes watering. "It's probably the last birthday we get to celebrate." she sniffles, making Julliet look at them in pity.

Suddenly an idea springs to mind and Julliet's face lights up. "I have an idea! Please, wait here for a bit, I'll be back in a few minutes. I promise I won't disappoint." she nods, setting her groceries down by the confused looking woman before blasting off, effectively silencing the two girls who look after her in wonder.

When Julliet returns, she happily presents two full cones of shaved ice with melon-flavored syrup. She hands them over to the two little girls who smile brightly at the sight. "Eat up quick, or it'll melt." she urges.

"Thank you lady!" she laughs in unison before digging in on their treat. Julliet smiles down at them, happy she could help. She won't tell them she flew across half the world for them.

"Oh thank you." their mother exclaims, pulling Julliet into a hug, startling her. "You made our day." she sniffles in happiness.

"No problem ma'am. I was happy to do it." Julliet assures her. "Besides, can't break tradition. And don't worry, next year you will get your follow up. Cell will be beaten. Have hope." she tells the woman, who steps back looking a little confused before smiling.

"Maybe your right. Thank you." the woman nods.

Julliet gives them a final smile before picking her groceries back up and resuming her way to Bulma's, whistling a happy tune as she does.

She's almost there when the sound of shooting reaches her ears. "Looks like it'll be an eventful day." she mutters to herself before sauntering over toward a mugging that's taking place. Sadly the scum of the earth is still very active despite the threat of doom. Even more so it seems.

"Excuse you." she tells the man who runs into her, her expression annoyed. She glares down at the gun in his hand and the sack of money in the other. He has two accomplices with him.

The bank's two security guards are ducked behind a wall together, one of them looks hurt. They were probably the only ones left behind to protect the money in the bank.

"Out of the way lady, or you're gonna get hurt." the man who bumped into her warns. His mustache wobbles funnily as he talks. His sunglasses are way to large for his head.

"I don't think so. You will return that money." she tells him, crossing her arms and cocking her hip to one side.

"Is that so? Who do you think you are, telling us what to do? Don't you see who's carrying the guns here?!" the man spits. "Final warning; step aside!" he warns Julliet, pointing his gun at her. Julliet can only smirk as it in amusement.

"Suit yourself." the man says before pulling the trigger, letting a bullet fly at Julliet's head.

They are surprised to see her still standing. "What?" one of the man's accomplices breathes in disbelief.

Julliet hold out her hand, spitting the bullet into it before chuckling. "I've been wanting to try that since I saw it on TV you know." she tells them as the perpetrators look at her horrified.

She glances back as she sees police forces arrive.

"It's time for you guys to hand yourselves in, quietly preferably. I don't want to have to hurt you people." she urges the men as she turns back to them.

"Dream on! Shoot her boys!" the first man shouts before they all empty their guns on her.

Julliet either dodges the bullets or blocks them with her arm where needed, should they hit one of the officers behind her. When they are finished, she stands there looking at them annoyed.

She sighs, crossing her arms and looking at them like they are children who have gone into the wrong. "I tried to be nice, but you give me no choice."

She darts forward, too fast for any of them to see. She finds a few cables from the teller computers before springing back and hogtying the three criminals in just mere seconds. They don't know what hit them.

"Are you alright sir?" she asks, turning to the wounded guard.

He nods, snapping out of his stunned state. "It's not so bad. Thank you miss, that was amazing." he breathes, making Julliet smile a little.

"No problem. I'm glad you'll be alright." she tells them before walking out and past the cops, not forgetting her groceries of course. "They are all yours boys." she tells them before flying off. She doesn't need anyone to follow her.

When she reaches capsule corp., she smiles widely when she spots a familiar lavender haired young man waiting for her, his arms held out open towards her. She wastes no time to dive down and rush into Trunks' arms, dropping her stuff on the lawn.

"Took you long enough Trunks." she scolds playfully as he wraps his arms around her tightly.

He chuckles, pulling back slightly. "Sorry, I had to wait my turn." he explains while she looks him over. His long hair has returned again with a vengeance and overall he's looking very good. Looks like he used his time well in the hyperbolic time chamber.

Julliet blinks up at him shocked, suddenly coming to a realization. "Oh wow. I just realized; you are actually around twenty years old now, aren't you? Your mom fill have a fit when we return home."

Trunks laughs again, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Julliet is glad to see he's still the same Trunks after spending a year away from her. "Yeah, I guess you're right." he answers.

He suddenly pulls her back into a tight hug, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "I know it's only been a few days for you, but the wait to be seeing you again has been killing me in there." he confesses. Again, if she could blush, she would have.

He pulls back enough for his lips to brush hers, making her grip onto his arms tightly at the teasing sensation. "Let's spend the next few days together." he suggests, making her smile against his lips.

"I would love to." she tells him before his lips meet hers in a proper kiss, heating her insides.

"So what have you been up to while I was away?" he asks after breaking the kiss, gathering the groceries she dropped.

Julliet shrugs, smiling knowingly. "Nothing much really." she lies casually, following him inside the home. When they walk past the living room, they stop when they seen her familiar figure on the news report, spitting bullets and comprehending criminals.

"Nothing much eh?" Trunks questions, his brow raised in amusement, making Julliet shrug again innocently.


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm sorry for not updating last week. I've been pretty caught up in the flu. I hope to make it up to you with some fluff. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" Julliet asks Trunks for perhaps the third time.

He looks back at her, a playful frown on his face. "Don't be impatient." he scolds her.

"Well forgive me for being curious. I cannot recall ever having gone on a date. I'm dying to know what you came up with." she counters.

"Well, I never really brought anyone on a date before, so my nerves are already shot. Can you just…please bare with not knowing a little longer?" he asks, blinking sweetly at her.

Julliet sighs, giving in. How can she not when he looks at her like that. "Oh fine." she pouts slightly.

After a few minutes, Trunks reaches out to clasp her hand. "I'll need you to close your eyes for a moment. Or it'll ruin the surprise." he explains.

She looks at him questioningly. "Alright. But don't let me fly into anything." she warns him playfully.

He chuckles in reply. "I would never do that to you. You can trust me."

"And I do." she tells him, closing her eyes and letting him guide her.

They soon touch down and Julliet starts to fidget a little, hearing the sound of crashing waves and a crackling close by.

"Now, I need to warn you that since just about everything is closed because of Cell, I needed to figure out a good alternative. So, I hope you like this." she hears Trunks tell her as he moves behind her, one hand resting on her waist.

"Can I open my eyes?" she questions.

"Go ahead." he urges.

Julliet blinks in wonder as she sees a pit dug out on the beach, a campfire burning steadily in the center and the sand at the edge of the pit is packed so it forms a makeshift seat, towels draped over it so they will not have to get their clothes dirty. Several refreshments are set aside for them to share together.

It seems they have the beach to themselves as there is not a soul in sight.

Trunks bites the insides of his cheeks nervously as he tries to read what Julliet is thinking. He let's out a relieved breath as she smiles up at him. "It's wonderful!"

Trunks chuckles happily before pulling his girlfriend towards the pit, lifting her by the waist and setting her down in it gently before motioning her to take a seat He knows Julliet is far from fragile, but on this date he will treat her like a princess. He wants to make sure this will be a day to remember.

Luckily he had Krillin to help set this up for them in advance and his mom was able to give him a few pointers.

They enjoy the sunny afternoon, eating and talking. Cell never comes up again. It is just them in the world today.

Trunks' nerves calmed significantly as he just feels so comfortable around Julliet and the same goes for her being around Trunks. Eventually they end up building a sandcastle.

"Casa Julliet is almost finished." she announces, creating details in the sand with the corner of a shell.

"Where is your room?" Trunks asks as he lies on his stomach next to her, trying to build a bridge over the moat they dug.

"Why do you ask?" she questions, sending him a flirty smile. It's enough to make him blush. She really enjoys teasing him she came to realize. "There it is." she points out one of the towers, not giving him the chance to answer.

"Oh? So high up? Will you even be able to hear me serenade you from up there?" Trunks jokes.

"Of course. You can fly can't you?" she laughs.

"True. Will you wait for me there? I'm nearly finished with my bridge." he asks.

Julliet gazes at him, leaning her head on her palm and digging her bare toes in the sand. "I'll wait forever for you if I have to." she states, making him look up from his project, smiling back at her with loving eyes.

"What?" she asks after a moment of him staring at her intently.

"I'm older now." he states randomly, making her tilt her head in confusion. "Don't you remember? Years ago?" he urges before a look of realization crosses Julliet's face.

"That's right." she muses, before grinning. She remembers a teenage Trunks gaping at her as they both stood on the beach. "You are indeed older now."

"I thought you were the prettiest girl I ever laid eyes on." Trunks admits, blushing as he remembers embarrassing himself in front of her when he was still about fourteen. "You still are." he adds shyly.

"You are still adorable." she tells him, making him look offended.

"Adorable?" he repeats.

"Yes." she confirms. "You were very cute, but also very brave. You held a lot of fire in your eyes. I could tell you were special." she says.

Trunks' eyes softened. "And what do you think of me now?" he can't help but wonder.

Julliet smiles as she gazes at him intently. "You are amazing." she states as she scoots closer to him, making him blush once again.

He sighs contently as he leans his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes. "Julliet… I love you." he confesses, making her smile brightly.

"I love you as well Trunks." she replies. "More than anything." she adds before meeting his lips.

Trunks smiles into the kiss before deepening it, pulling Julliet's frame against his. His hands roam her sides and back freely, while she buries her fingers in his hair.

Feeling bold, he teases her lips with his tongue and teeth until she grants him entrance to explore. He does so greedily and Julliet soon returns the gesture hungrily.

After parting for a gulp of air, and feeling a little jealous that Julliet doesn't need to, Trunks lets his lips roam across his girlfriend's jawline before burying his face in the crook of her neck, leaving gentle kisses on her skin wherever he can reach.

He jumps when a cold sensation washes over his frame and looks up startled to see that the tide has risen to wash over their frames. Julliet laughs at the look on his face, making him glare playfully. They both can't seem to care about them getting wet though.

"There goes our castle." he notes, seeing the water lap at the sides, peeling away the sand layer by layer. "But I have something better." he soon adds, grinning down at the young woman below him, her hair being tugged back and forth by the water that runs past them.

"What's that?" Julliet wonders, smiling up at him.

"A beached mermaid." Trunks jokes.

"Well not for long." she laughs in reply as wave crashes over them, soaking them even more.

Trunks jumps to his feet before picking up Julliet bridal style. "Oh hello." she muses playfully, wrapping her arms around his neck. He carries her back to the campfire, setting her down on a towel.

As soon as he sits down beside her, Julliet throws her legs across his lap, snuggling into his broad chest. Trunks wraps his arms around her frame, resting his cheek on the top of her head and gazing out towards the setting sun over the ocean ahead. He's never felt more happy.


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you guys for reviewing on the previous chap. I was happy to hear you liked it.**

 **I hope this one falls on good taste as well. I thought it was pretty funny. I liked writing it. Making fun of Mr. Satan always is. I show no mercy.  
**

* * *

The days of tranquility pass by quickly, too quickly. Finally it is time to meet Cell and fight him head on in his tournament. They have said their goodbyes to those who will not join them and have most of them have gathered on Kami's outlook, or should it be Dende's now?

"Er… Goku? We seem to have hit a bit of a snag." Krillin says hesitantly after the man inquired them about the long faces. "It's about the dragon… See, Dende made it so that all the people killed by Cell could be brought back with one wish. But, unlike on Namek, this dragon can't restore life to anyone who's died before." he explains.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you that before I made it Goku." the Namekian child apologizes sadly.

Goku seems to be lost in thought for a moment. He must realize what the implications are. If he dies, for example, there is no going back.

He quickly waves it off. "Don't worry. Nothings gonna happen." Goku assures him, making the group share uncertain glances. "He's not gonna beat us guys."

"Hello! We're fighting Cell here!" Krillin reminds him.

"Hey, take it easy." Goku ushers, looking to be really relaxed. "Now let's hurry up, or we're gonna be late." he urges gently, turning to go.

One by one they file out of the place after the Saiyan. Julliet and Trunks share a final look. "He's some character." Julliet muses, referring to Goku. Trunks nods in reply, also amazed at Goku's careless nature.

"Check it out! Vegeta and 16 are already here!" Gohan exclaims as they approach after a long flight.

"Yeah, but there's someone else here too. I feel like I should know who he is, but I can't wrap my head around it." Julliet states, eyeing the camera crew and a tall bulky man wearing a white cape.

"That's that Mr. Satan character from TV! What's he doing here?!" Yamcha says in recognition.

"Oh right! It was said he was going to join, but I didn't think they were being serious. I mean, just look at him." Krillin says, motioning at the proud man, already feeling sorry for the guy.

"Idiot." Picollo mutters under his breath before they all touch down besides the ring Cell created himself. They're all here now, and just in time.

Cell turns to them, a small satisfied smile on his face. "Welcome. Welcome everyone."

16 walks around the ring to join the small group of warriors. "Hey! 16. You're back." Krillin smile in greeting towards the tall android. Julliet gives him a small nod. They are sort of acquaintances now.

16 stops before them, smiling slightly in return looking down at Krillin. "Yes. And thank you. Because of your help, I'm at last fully functional again." he says.

Goku steps up towards the android, extending his hand in greeting. They haven't met yet, Julliet remembers. "My name is Goku." he introduces kindly. In reply, 16's face contorts into something unreadable.

"I know your name. I was created solely to destroy you." he tells Goku, reminding the others of the mission and making them a little nervous because of it. But there is no need. "Though I've chosen not to." 16 adds before looking away and ignoring Goku's outstretched hand.

Goku blinks at him confused before turning to whisper at Krillin, who is chuckling nervously; "Get a load of mister personality."

Julliet sighs before glancing over at the TV crew, the reporter spouting out gibberish. Meanwhile, Mr. Satan looks to be a bit stumped. It must be because they just flew in here. It's clear he can't pull that off, his car standing off the side a bit. Really, what is he even doing here?

"Okay then. Let's get this thing going. And if you want; I'll be first." Goku speaks up, cracking his knuckles and getting everyone's attention.

"Goku, you don't have to be the first one to fight." Trunks tells him, only to receive a secretive smile.

"What do you say Vegeta?" Goku asks the Saiyan prince, wanting to know if he's okay with the arrangement. If anyone will put up a fight…

"Be my guest." he replies, looking bored. "We all know it will be me who ends up finishing Cell."

"Hey! Don't you know that I'm the champ around here?!" Mr. Satan suddenly shouts, obviously feeling left out. But he's being completely ignored as the reporter steps up to Goku, stumped.

"Excuse me sir, but I was just wondering if you and your friends are going to partake in the tournament." he questions, holding his microphone closer to the Saiyan.

"Of course. I'll be going first." he replies as a matter of factually.

All of a sudden, Mr. Satan barges towards them, nearly running the reporter over. "I've had about enough of you clowns and your stupid jokes! Now clear out of here before I get angry!" he warns.

"Hey, don't blow a vein, you grease ball." Krillin mutters unimpressed. The comment stumps the man for a bit before he starts boasting about his persona, forgiving Krillin as he must not know who he is. He also tries to show off his, lacking, powers.

Meanwhile, Trunks snorts in amusement as he catches his girlfriend trying to mimic the man as she uses her hands as her puppets. "I'm the Mr. Satan. I'm the people's champion and I'm wonderful. I will beat Cell all by myself." she mimics with her left hand, her voice low.

She then adds her right hand, wagging her fingers and speaking in a high voice; "Oh, save us champion! You're the only one who can!"

"Of course my lovely fans. I will wipe the flour with that crazy insect droid thing and return to you a hero! Haha! Be awed by my prowess!"

The others have caught on to the display as well and are either smirking or trying to hold their laughter.

Julliet suddenly takes notice of her audience and laughs embarrassedly, scratching her neck. She got a bit carried away. Trunks smiles while putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. "You're so cute." he mutters, pecking her temple.

Starting to get annoyed by the delay, Cell speaks up. "It's time. Will the first fighter step forth."

"I say we let the Neanderthal nerd ball go first." Krillin suggests, completely annoyed by Mr. 'Champion of all martial arts in the world' Satan.

"You think we should?" Goku muses. "I guess. Okay Mr. Satan, you may go if you like." Goku urges the man who smiles smugly.

"Now we're talking!" he states, ignoring Vegeta's sigh before stepping forward to face Cell.

"You sure about this?" Tien questions Goku who shrugs.

"Look at it this way. If he dies, he can always be wished back to life. At least he won't be distracting us anymore." Piccolo replies for him uncaringly.

The guy casts off his cape but before the fight can get started, a bright pink helicopter flies overhead and a shrill female voice rings through the air: "Hold on everybody! It's time to get happy!"

"What?" Gohan wonders, blinking rapidly as he looks up at the flashy chopper.

"Could it be?" the reporter asks.

"That's right! The fabulous duo is here! One's got strength, one's got grace and everybody's got the love!" the woman calls out.

"Love? For what?" Krillin repeats, stupefied.

The helicopter lowers and the door opens before two figures jump out. One thick guy in a dark costume, mask and all, and a tall blonde in white pants and tank top. There is a red rose held between his lips.

After that, the woman who spoke before, a slim redhead jumps out as well, caught by the thick guy.

"Look. More comic reliefs." Julliet muses.

"Must be national goofball day." Krillin states, feeling embarrassed by having to even witness this show.

"We are the students of maestro Satan!" they announce before the blonde does a twirl.

"Gaze upon me, I'm Caroni." he introduces before wagging his hips. He has come to a close stop by the group of fighters and holds out his rose towards Julliet. "Hello baby." he says, raising his brows in a manner that is supposed to be seductive.

"May I hit him?" Trunks asks, glaring at the guy who is hitting on his girlfriend shamelessly.

"I don't object." Julliet says in reply, looking wide eyed at the creeper.

Coroni quickly moves away when Trunks steps closer, shielding Julliet from the lecher with his broad shoulders. "Hey buddy. Chill out." Corini says, putting his hands up and quickly scooting back from the intimidating looking Saiyan. Trunks only grunts, crossing his arms.

The other guy introduces himself as Pirozhki with about just as much grandeur, showing off his bulk.

"Oh boy." Yamcha sighs as the two are allowed by Mr. Satan to take his place. Julliet hums in agreement, letting her head drop between Trunks' shoulder blades. She doesn't want to watch.

Luckily, Cell gets rid of them quickly. The fighters never thought they'd be thankful to him for anything.

Next, Mr. Satan makes an even further fool of himself before Cell slaps him out of the ring, having had enough of the display. He somehow lived, but boy is everyone glad they are out of the way.

"So, let's get the tournament underway. Who will be first?" Cell asks, turning to the group, looking quite fed up. "Will it be Goku? To start things off?"

Goku is happy to oblige, stepping into the ring. "Let's do it!"

Finally the time has come to get serious. The entertainment of before is quickly put out of everybody's minds as Goku steps up to the plate. This is it. Do or die.


	33. Chapter 33

The tension is running high as Goku and Cell face each other. They all waited a long time for this moment, Cell longest of all. Who will make the first move?

To everyone's surprise, Mr. Satan comes scampering back to the ring, bleeding, but still acting to keep up a front, saying he will own Cell after he takes a break.

Vegeta looks at him like he's just seen the most disturbing thing ever, like rainbows popping out of Hercule's ass. "That ridiculous man hasn't realized his weakness. His stupidity is beyond believe." he mutters as he watches the human boast in front of the camera and his pupils.

Meanwhile, Goku and Cell have yet to start fighting. They are growing a bit anxious as they wait for them to finish sizing each other up. But Goku seems pretty relaxed still.

"It would almost appear as if he's enjoying the moment." Piccolo comments, smirking.

"With all this control of his Super Saiyan form, he is by far the best chance this planet has." Trunks states with conviction, not noticing his father glance at him with something that closely resembles jealousy before his eyes stray to the unaware Gohan in question.

Suddenly and without warning, Goku rushes forward and fists and legs start flying. But neither he nor Cell seems to really be trying. It looks they are still testing each other.

Goku jumps back, pausing the fight. "Their strength look to be equal." 16 notes.

After a moment, Cell breaks the standoff. They have another go at each other, but with the same results as before. Goku smirks in satisfaction after they break apart again before rushing in this time.

Goku finally seems to catch Cell off guard and Cell goes flying out of the ring. Sadly he catches himself before touching the ground. "Sorry, but did you think you had defeated me?" he asks as he brings himself upright and returns to the confines of the ring.

"Heh, I won't fall for your pranks. I knew all along it wouldn't be that easy to take you out Cell." Goku replies calmly.

"Hn. I thought it would be appropriate to play a little joke since you aren't fighting me seriously." Cell scoffs.

"Hey, you're holding back as well." Goku accuses in return.

"Little by little I shall reveal to you, the power within me." Cell states, sinking into a fighting stance.

Goku copies his movements. "Bring it on."

Finally the real fighting starts. They move so quickly through the air that they are invisible to any ordinary human's eye. Even some of the group of fighters is having trouble watching them.

They return to the ring and Cell somehow seems to be dominating as he punches at Goku's guarded figure, letting him slip closer and closer to the edge of the ring.

"It looks like Cell's in control." Trunks points out, frowning in confusion. It was not what he expected.

"But how come?" Gohan pipes up. "How come dad isn't taking this seriously?" he wonders, surprising the others. They hadn't figured out that Goku is slacking.

Suddenly Goku vanishes to behind Cell before he loses his footing. "Oh, you're good." Cell remarks as Goku smirks once more before they go at it again.

"I see what you mean now Gohan." Julliet says quietly. The two of them are still only playing around with each other.

However, Cell gets annoyed with Goku as the man trick him by throwing a weak Kamehameha blast and appearing to hit Cell from behind after the creature smacked it away. It costs him a few hits.

"Alright…" Cell starts as they return to the ring. "I suppose that was a good enough warm-up."

"Yeah." Goku agrees before bending his knees, his eyes narrowing and his teeth gritting. "Now…" he starts, ready to get serious and powers himself up, his ki rising dramatically.

After Goku's display, Cell follows his example. Very quickly after that, the fight is on again.

They pull out all the stops and Cell is happy to show all the skills he gained from the cells he received from his creator, much to the annoyance of those they were stolen from. He even use the Kamehameha that Goku lured away from the bystanders and narrowly escapes from himself with his instant transmission technique.

After that, Cell is giving Goku the runaround for a moment, but their strength is so equally matched that neither of them gains the absolute upper hand. This fight seems like it go on forever if they have the energy to do so. Will there ever come a tipping point?

"Hey! Get away from the ring!" Goku suddenly shouts from above, grabbing the attention of the others. Not quite grasping what is going on, but heeding his warning, they are just in time to clear the area before a large gaping hole is left where the ring was just moments ago.

16 took it upon himself to rescue the weaker humans that make up Hercule Satan's posse.

"Wow! Cell blew the ring up!" Krillin gasps.

"Why the heck would he do that?" Julliet wonders, patting the dust off her clothes as she stares at the crater in confusion.

"How do you like that Goku? It's quite an improvement don't you think?" Cell asks, pleased with himself. "Now the whole desert is our ring. Let's say the last one standing wins the game." he suggests, laying out new rules.

They could've figured he wouldn't honor his own rules for very long, nit if it keeps him from enjoying a good fight.

"I see. So it's a fight to the finish." Goku muses, pleased as well.

The battle continues, but even more intense than before now that they have free reign of the area. But despite the rushing around, the hits and explosions, it's clear that they are still on equal footing. That is, until he catches Cell off guard with a close up Kamehameha, blowing his upper body to bits.

"That was amazing." Julliet whispers to herself as some cheer at the apparent victory. She doesn't dare to do the same though. Cell may have lost his head, but she can still sense him and remembering Piccolo's regenerative powers…. It's just too soon to start cheering.

It's a rather disgusting sight as Cell jumps to his feet, headless and armless before indeed regenerating himself, looking as good as new.

The fight continues, but it seems that Goku has tired himself out with that blast and the tide is slowly turning against him. The change in pace is slim, but the difference is starting to grow apparent.

Goku is really giving it his all. But his strength is waning. Cell mocks him by offering to let him take a senzu bean.

Trunks jumps at the idea, but Piccolo shoots down the notion. "He needs a senzu bean." Trunks tries again, but is cut off by Vegeta.

"Quiet boy! Where is your honor? Like all pure-blooded Saiyans, Kakarot would rather die fighting than win with one of those disgraceful senzu beans as crutch. Kakarot trained in the hyperbolic time-chamber just as we did. Now let's see what he can do." Vegeta growls.

"No, we can't…" Trunks argues hesitantly. "Goku doesn't have the strength. Don't you see what will happen if he keeps going like this?"

Vegeta turns back to face Goku, "If this goes on, than he will die." he says as a matter of factly, shocking everyone at his blunt statement. But it's not spiteful, not in the least.

"But that will be his decision. It is painfully obvious that no one in this group is stronger than Kakarot is, not even myself." he painfully admits. "So he deserves the fight of a true warrior and that means, to the death."

"While we all just stand here and watch?!" Trunks shouts in disbelief. "I won't be part of it!"

"Aren't you the one who has never stopped talking about how great Kakarot is?" Vegeta counters pointedly. "If you have so much faith in him, then wait and see what he will do." he suggests.

They turn back to Goku, watching and waiting what he will do. He surprises everyone when he smirks and powers down. "It's over Cell! You win." he calls to the creature, surprising him as well.

"I give up. I know how strong you are and there is no point in continuing this fight. I can't beat you." he states, making them all doubt their hearing and it is disappointing Cell greatly. He was looking forward to this fight and now Goku gives up!

"You may quit if you wish, but if there is no one left to fight me, I'm going to reduce this entire planet to rubble!" Cell sneers.

"Not so fast!" Goku interrupts. "I may be giving up, but that doesn't mean the tournament is over. There is still one more person for you to fight." he says, making them all wonder who.

"Who? One of them?" Cell laughs unamused. "Which one of these pitiful specimens did you have in mind Goku? Who? Trunks? Piccolo? Vegeta?" he guesses. "Please, don't waste my time."

"I know it sounds crazy, but you'll understand soon enough. The person I'm about to name, is a lot stronger than I am." Goku says confidently, but it leaves everyone to wonder.

"Well I hope for your sake that your confidence has not been misplaced. Now where is he? Where is this great invisible champion?" Cell questions.

"Oh, he's here. He just doesn't know it yet." Goku replies mysteriously.

Cell growls. "I am losing my patience Goku. Say the name!"

Goku nods. "Alright, I will." he says before turning to the spectators. "I can't win. I need someone to take over and that someone… is you son." he says, looking to Gohan expectantly.

All eyes turn to the teenage boy who looks to his father with uncertainty. Is he really serious?

* * *

 **I don't think I'm really that good at fighting scenes, but I hate skipping them as well. I often see that parts like those are skipped or shortened and I didn't want to do that.** **I hope I captured the mood properly though.**


	34. Chapter 34

Goku flies up to meet with everyone, Gohan still looking at him questioningly as his dad just told Cell that he would be fighting next. But Gohan doesn't feel all that confident in his abilities.

"Goku, stop this!" Piccolo starts angrily. "Think about what you're saying! Think about what's going to happen if you maintain this course of action! If Gohan fights with Cell, he's going to die!" he shouts. He's very upset with the Saiyan right now.

Julliet can't blame him. She's sure Gohan is pretty tough, but it really looks like Goku is throwing his son out for the sharks. This is Cell… He could very well die. What is Goku thinking?

"Listen." Goku starts to explain calmly. "Gohan has a power hidden within him that you or I can't even begin to imagine. Just think about it. Don't you see he's been keeping up with the rest of us ever since he was a little boy? I can remember back when I was his age and I wasn't half a strong as he is."

Krillin steps up. "Hey Goku, we all know Gohan is strong for his age, but fighting Cell?" he questions unsurely.

"You will just have to trust me. I wouldn't do this if I didn't think Gohan had it in him." Goku says. Gohan looks torn.

"Look at me son…" Goku says, approaching him. "Tell me something; When Cell and I were fighting back there, did you think it was hard to keep up at all? I mean, were we ever moving too fast for you to see?" he asks, making Gohan looks down in thought.

"No, I could see it all, but that is only because you and Cell weren't fighting with your full power! I'm sure if you were moving as fast-…" Gohan says before Goku cuts him short.

"I don't know about Cell son, but I was giving it my all. You thought I was holding back, because you were comparing the energy you sensed from me to your own." Goku reveals.

Suddenly it seems to make sense. And they look at the boy, wondering if he truly is as powerful as his father claims him to be.

Goku manages to convince Gohan to give it a shot and trust in his powers and they watch as he flies down to face Cell, who eyes the boy with amusement, not believing Goku's claims.

"Hey Krillin, you still got one of those senzu beans?" Goku asks.

"Yeah, sure." Krillin states, handing one over, only to look shocked when his friend tosses it at Cell.

"There you go. I think you're going to need it." he says, believing it to be fair to have him fight in god health.

"He lost it." Trunks breathes in disbelief, making Julliet hum in agreement.

With Cell back to full health, Gohan prepares himself. His power raises trough the roof as Goku observes him proudly. Even Cell looks intrigued now. It looks like there is more to the teen than meets the eye.

Trunks and Julliet share a look when Gohan declares he's ready. Both hope that he has what it takes. They would hate to see him get killed, but somehow, Gohan seems to carry with him a sense of hope. Maybe he can do it after all.

Soon, Cell sets out to test Gohan and he doesn't disappoint. He struggles a bit at first, but gets up every time and Goku cheers him on all the way.

As the fight progresses, Gohan amazingly seems to do better. Cell's attacks have little effect on the teen. Even though he's holding up well, he doesn't seem very eager to fight, not like Goku was before. Unlike his father, Gohan is more of a pacifist and because of that, he still receives a beating despite his strength.

Cell however, seems determined to bring out Gohan's anger. He hurts him, humiliates him, he tries all sorts of tricks to get bring out Gohan's hidden powers. What Cell doesn't realize yet, is that Gohan cannot be pushed to fight for himself, but only for the sake of others.

Piccolo gets riled up when he holds Gohan in a crushing grip. He doesn't care for seeing the boy he mentored suffer. "No. I can't take it." he says through gritted teeth. "Goku, you can keep standing there all you want, but I'm helping Gohan." he says resolutely, making the man turn to him.

"No you're not! You and I both know you're not strong enough to fight Cell. So wait, just a little bit longer…" Goku tries.

"For what?! For Gohan to get killed?! For Cell to rip him to pieces while we watch?!" Piccolo counters angrily.

Goku turns to look back at his son, a confident look in his eyes. "Wait until he has no choice, and then, right when Gohan is backed into a corner with no way out, he'll awaken his furious inner strength. And when that happens, you watch! Gohan will break Cell down once and for all!" Goku states, surprising the others at his unrelenting trust in the boy.

"Enough of this game Goku…" Piccolo starts up again, not caring much for the speech. "You're wrong about your son." he starts to explain. "Gohan may have that power, but it doesn't matter. He doesn't thirst for battle and mayhem! He's not a fighter like you!" he tells Goku, shocking the man.

And it's true. Piccolo has known Gohan for a long while and he too trained with the boy. However, he never let his mind be clouded with what Gohan could be capable of as a warrior and what he is actually capable of as a person.

"Do you want to know what he's thinking?" Piccolo questions, glaring at the man before him. "He's not thinking about strength or competition! He's wondering why his father is standing there, letting him die! And so your son, may be the most powerful in the world, but he is also a scared eleven year old boy!" Piccolo tells Goku, pushing his nose into the facts.

Goku looks horrified to be frank. He never looked at it that way. "I'd rather die than wait." Piccolo states, preparing to step in.

Goku finally seems to snap out of it. "Krillin, throw me a senzu bean." he orders the human. It is then that Cell releases the teen, dropping him on the floor.

Suddenly, after saying something to Gohan, he turns around and heads straight for the group of fighters. Piccolo darts forward, but his blow misses. Cell then comes to a halt before Krillin, who looks up scared.

He swipes at the man, nicking the senzu beans from him before flying back to Gohan and crushing them. Everyone is left wondering what his plan is. However, one person doesn't want to wait for it to unfold.

16 darts forward and grabs Cell into a chokehold. "What's he doing?!" Julliet shouts surprised, taking a step forward. "He's going to get himself killed!"

"No, stay back, please!" 16 shouts over his shoulder, noticing the movement. Julliet freezes at the plea. "I will kill him by self-destructing." he explains, making them all gasp.

"I have a powerful explosive embedded deep in my body. It was intended to be a last resort. I am sorry that we androids have caused so much suffering here on Earth." 16 apologizes.

"16! Don't do it! Don't be a martyr!" Julliet shouts, moving to intervene, but Trunks quickly holds her back, knowing that if the android goes through with it, the girl won't stand a chance.

"Trunks! Let go!" Julliet shouts desperately while struggling, but Trunks is too strong for her. She may not know 16 as well as she liked, but there is an understanding between them. He is someone who gets her. And now he wants to throw his life away.

Cell too struggles, but to get out of 16's grasp. He has no such luck as the tall android holds firm. They watch as 16's body starts to glow brightly and the fighters brace themselves for the blow to come. Trunks turns Julliet around to hold her against his chest so she doesn't have to watch, covering her head with one arm and shielding his face with the other.

But the blow never comes, much to 16's surprise. It seems Bulma and her dad removed the bomb when working on him before.

Julliet unburies her face from Trunks' chest, looking worriedly at the android. Now he's down there with Cell and with no strength to beat him.

Cell smirks cruelly before finding a way to fire a blast at 16, completely tearing him apart. Julliet is sure that if she could hurl, she would. Trunks tightens his grip on her in an attempt to comfort her, but also to make sure she doesn't do anything rash.

They watch as 16's pieces drop to the floor carelessly before Cell steps his foot onto the android's head before kicking it away. It just shows what a monster he is.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry I'm not sticking to weakly updates like I used to. I have no spare chapters left and I'm also working on other stuff. I am also putting up stuff I finished onto Wattpad under the same name. I do run over the content first and try to improve it first. I'm surprised at the silly mistakes I made.**

 **Anyway, I now try to hold on to a chapter every other week. Though sadly, it seems it won't be all that long until this story is finished. A few more chapters I reckon. It will be too bad, but also a relief. I can then focus on my other stories. I am still working an a yu yu hakusho one, I have a Labyrinth story to finish and I started writing on a new Lord of the Rings project.**

 **Sometimes I wonder if I will ever stop writing. I imagine stopping when I get children, but who knows?**

* * *

Cell chuckles, pleased to see the horrified faces up on the ridge. "Does anyone else want to be a martyr today?" he asks.

Julliet glares down at him, furious. "Monster." she hisses through her teeth, her body shaking in anger.

Gohan looks scared as Cell returns to his goal, trying to make him angry. He watches Cell gaze at his friends in thought, thinking on how to proceed the torture.

He seems to have reached a decision before he opens the stinger on his back, releasing…miniature Cell's?

"Now, my dear children; those eight on the cliffs are your enemies. Give them pain. Kill them if it makes you happy." he tells the tiny creatures before letting them loose.

"Guys! Be on guard!" Goku warns, noticing their strength.

"Julliet!" Trunks calls out, turning Super Saiyan.

"Right!" she nods, standing back to back with him. They are tag teaming this.

The Cell juniors come at them quick, each picking an opponent as there is one for each of them. Quickly they prove how strong they are and how incredibly annoying.

Julliet has to keep on her toes as she tries to block each blow the one in front of her throws at her. She hardly has the chance to return a punch, as it is just too quick.

"Ugh!" she grunts as a tiny fist makes contact with her jaw, throwing her back into Trunks. His reaction is to grab her wrist and swing her around so she can plant her feet against the one he was fighting while he punches the one that took her on. Both Cell juniors are thrown back for a second, only to return just as quick.

They continue to help each other out like that as best as they can, but the tiny Cell's are unrelenting in their barrage.

Meanwhile, Goku is having a hard time. He's still tired from fighting Cell and it shows as he gets hit more often than the others. Tien and Yamcha step in after Piccolo helped them out with theirs.

But before long, the fighters start to waver. They just don't have the stamina those small creatures have and soon Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and even Goku end up being pummeled.

"Trunks!" Julliet shouts as he gets knocked to the ground. She can't rush down to help him however as she's being kept busy. She is lucky to have an unlimited power supply and a high tolerance for pain, or she would be down with the others already.

"Ah!" she shouts, receiving a hit in the stomach. The creature goes to hit her in the back, but is knocked away by surprisingly, Vegeta. "Thanks!" she calls before they both are pre-occupied once again. She is relieved when Trunks joins her again soon after.

Things are really starting to look bleak when Vegeta snaps and uses his Final flash technique in attempt to destroy the pest that is bothering him so much. However, the tiny Cell blocks the attack before steering off course.

Meanwhile, Gohan looks on, torn. He wants to help so bad, but he just can't seem to find a way to trigger the power within him. He is filled with doubt at himself.

His resolution appears in the form of 16's head, who still functions somehow. In an unlikely feat of bravery, Mr. Satan brought it closer to him.

"Gohan, let it go." he starts to say. "It is not a sin to fight for the right cause. There are those, who words alone will not reach. Cell is such a being. I know how you feel Gohan… You are gentle, you do not like to hurt… I know, because I too have learned these feelings. But it is because you cherish life, that you must protect it." he tells the boy.

"Ugh. This sentimental downpour is killing me." Cell complains. "It's so nice of you to help 16, but I plan on doing this my way." he says.

"Please…" 16 continues to tell Gohan. "Drop your restraints. Protect the life I love. You have the strength, my scanners sensed it." he urges. "Just, let it go." he finishes before Cell crushes his head.

"Yet another fighter you could have saved." Cell points out to the shell-shocked boy.

Something in Gohan finally snaps. He let's go of his restraints like 16 told him and his power increases, as does his anger. For a moment, all eyes are on him.

Soon however, the distraction has bored the Cell juniors and they are at it again. Watching the others suffer fuels Gohan's anger even more and his power keeps growing.

Once finished, he sets a set of cold blue eyes one Cell, leaving him to shudder. Gohan has had enough and plans on ending his reign of terror. He snatches the bags with senzu beans from Cell, though they feel slightly damaged in his hands.

He flits towards the group, beheading a Cell junior that gets in his way. His strength is amazing. He next takes care of the one threatening Krillin and continues as the others group together to attack him all at once. They don't stand a chance.

Gohan throws Trunks the senzu beans to pass them around while Gohan himself sets his eyes on Cell. Luckily, although damaged, the senzu beans still do the trick, so everyone is soon awake to watch the battle unfold, although from a more comfortable distance, since hell is about to break loose.

Gohan keeps his cool and keeps Cell under control. It also benefits him to have seen Cell fight his dad, haven given him a chance to observe his technique. He's grown a lot over the past few weeks and now it shows.

Cell is growing more and more frustrated by the fight as he is getting nowhere near harming the boy. Even worse, he feels like he's being toyed with and in some way he's right. With each miss, Gohan's confidence grows. He's growing very bold.

Having had enough, Cell announces he's going to go tap into his full power, surprising everyone. No one thought he could grow even stronger, but he soon proves them wrong.

The entire planet must be shaking on its axels as Cell powers up even more. It's incredible that he has been hiding so much strength. Will Gohan still be able to take him down? Gohan still seems to think so. He didn't even flinch.

"Do you think Gohan should be worried?" Julliet asks Trunks as they stand beside Vegeta.

Trunks sighs. "I honestly don't know. This is intense, but he looks so calm." he replies. The suspense is killing him as he watches Cell and Gohan do another stare-off before the fight is on the way again when Cell makes a move.

It's clear that his strength has increased, but it's still not doing much against Gohan it seems. Gohan retaliates with a punch to the gut and the effect is totally opposite. How can such a young boy hold so much power!

"No way." Vegeta gapes as Cell seriously starts to stumble. Is this the end of him?

Cell still tries to do some damage, tries everything in the book, but it seems completely and utterly pointless. He is just no match for the demi-Saiyan prodigy. There is no doubt in anyone's mind that Gohan will defeat Cell.

Fear is apparent is Cell's eyes and he goes for one last try as he flies up out of Gohan's reach and prepares a Kamehameha blast. It looks like he plans to destroy the planet since he can't get his way.

Gohan stays rooted to his spot as the blast comes hurtling towards him, a cold look in his eyes. He doesn't move, despite his father and Piccolo calling at him to move.

Gohan prepares himself before throwing a Kamehameha blast to meet Cell's head on. He's determined to stop the blast from destroying everything. It's proving to be effective, because the blast is thrown back towards a shocked Cell. Soon he is overcome by the blast, powerless to stop it.

The other fighters have to bury themselves out of the sand the force of the blast has thrown their way and once emerged; there is no sign of Cell. "Man, who knew getting rid of Cell would be such a blast?" Krillin jokes awkwardly.

"No, Cell is still alive!" Piccolo calls out through gritted teeth, pointing out the fact. And sure enough… There is not much left of him, but high up in the sky, there he is indeed.

It comes to their notice that Gohan is stalling awfully long in making a finishing move. Cell could regenerate at any moment.

"Gohan! Take him down now, before he can regenerate!" Goku calls out.

Gohan however turns to his father calmly. "Take him down now? No, I think I'll wait. I'm going to let him suffer for a little while." Gohan states, a smirk growing on his face, chilling their bones. He seems to be caught up in his own power. He's acting so unlike himself.

Goku tries to persuade his son to act, but the boy doesn't listen and soon, Cell is back, fully healed. Gohan then proceeds to take his time to play around with Cell some more.

He gets a good kick in, right in Cell's gut once more. It seems to be too much for him as he looks to be getting sick, but the contents he spills… is none other than android 18!

"What?! But it can't be. I thought she was a goner." Krillin speaks up shakily.

"But if she's free, then what does that mean?" Trunks gasps.

"The end of Cell." Piccolo explains.


	36. Chapter 36

It has become inevitable. After regurgitating android 18, Cell's power reduces and he is reverting back to his previous weaker form. Cell looks to be traumatized by the mere idea.

He still tries to fight Gohan in his anger, but he is just too weak. Gohan is quick to knock him down.

Cell scrambles to his feet and looks at Gohan horrified as he approaches. "Stay away from me you monster!" he shouts ironically, before Gohan tosses him about some more.

Piccolo and Goku insist on Gohan to end it, but Gohan is still taking his sweet time. He has clearly grown overconfident. He will sadly soon learn to regret letting his ego get the best of him though.

Having run out of options, Cell seems to resort to one last-ditch effort. He decides to self-destruct. He blows himself up like a puffer fish. He intends to take everyone and everything with it.

"No don't!" Gohan shouts. He wants to stop Cell from doing it, but at the same time, he doesn't now what to do what won't set off the bomb that is Cell. Finally he understands that he has been wasting time. He falls to his knees in defeat. "What have I done?"

Everyone looks on in terror, as Cell is mere seconds away from blowing up, all for but one man. Goku has a grim look of realization portrayed on his face. He looks back at the others and Krillin catches his eye.

"What is it Goku? Do you have a plan or something?" Krillin asks his best friend.

"Look… there is not much time left and I can only think of one way to safe the Earth now." Goku tells everyone, a sad but confident smile playing on his lips.

"What are you talking about?" Piccolo wonders, confused by the man's expression, but Trunks seems to have caught on.

"No. Don't." he starts in a whisper. "I think I know what you have planned Goku, but you don't have to do this!" he calls out, watching as Goku puts two fingers to his forehead.

Goku seems to have made up his mind however. "Goodbye, friends." he tells them, making them all realize what is going on.

Krillin looks horrified. "No! Goku, don't leave us! No!" he yells before Goku disappears from their midst. He reappears between Gohan and Cell and lays a hand on Cells protruding stomach.

He looks over his shoulder at his son. "Hey, you put up a good fight Gohan. I'm proud of you." he says sincerely.

"What? Daddy?" Gohan asks confused as he looks up at his beloved father, his heart starting to sink.

"Take care of your mother for me. She needs you. Tell her that I had to do this Gohan." Goku tells him, feeling sorrow at having to leave his family behind. "Goodbye my son." he breathes before leaving the shaking boy behind as he uses the instant transmission technique to get himself and Cell away from Earth, so Cell can't harm the planet he so cares for.

After he's gone, it takes a moment for the realization sets in. Goku is truly gone. They know he must've been blown up alongside Cell. But they wish it wasn't true. It's too painful.

As they mourn their loss, it's clear that Gohan is blaming himself for his father's death. Krillin is the first to approach the sobbing boy; "That's right, cry. Just let it all out little buddy." he says gently, barely able to keep himself together.

"It's all my fault! Dad didn't have to sacrifice himself. I wish it would've been me! Now he's gone and I'm still here!" Gohan shouts in between his shaking sobs.

Julliet crouches down next to Gohan, rubbing his back. "Don't say that Gohan. He wouldn't want you to. Had you been gone instead of him, it would have ruined him. He wants you to live and be happy above anything else because he loves you more than anything." she tells him.

"Yeah. Besides, you still saved us Gohan. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have stood a chance. You can be proud of yourself, like I know Goku is." Krillin adds. "Now, come on." he says, helping the boy to his feet now his crying has lessened.

It is then that he realizes that the body of android 18 is still lying there. While Krillin tends to the android, Gohan looks to the sky tiredly. "Daddy." he sighs.

Julliet wraps an arm around his shoulders. It's time for him to be a kid again and he could use some comfort.

"Krillin. What are you doing? Put that android down right now." Vegeta tells the shorter man, clearly not understanding why Krillin is caring for the android after all she did.

"Destroy it now!" he orders. "It's still alive!"

"No!" Krillin counters. "She's hurt. Come on, she's not that bad. She just needs some help, that's all." he tries to reason.

Vegeta scoffs but surprisingly relents. "You're pathetic. Go do what you want to, I don't care."

Julliet sighs and turns to look down at Gohan who has his head hanging when a sudden wind catches them off guard. It originates from a familiar source of power.

"No, it can't be." Vegeta states surprised.

"What is that?" Trunks questions as he tries to shield his eyes from dust blowing in them.

Piccolo growls as he recognizes the energy. "He's back!"

"Cell!" Julliet gasps in realization, dropping into a fighting stance when she spots him.

He points his finger a them and sends out a beam of energy before they are prepared to act, still shocked by his reappearance. It travels through their group and Julliet's eyes widen in horror as it pierces the chest and the heart of the man she holds most dear. At that moment, she feels like dying. "No!"

"Trunks!" she screams and blasts off, catching him right before he hits the ground. The others look on horrified.

Julliet tries to ignore the laughter that follows, cradling Trunks' body close to her. "My aim is as good as ever. So good to be back." she hears Cell say. And he is indeed, back in his most powerful form.

Julliet's shoulders shake as she presses her forehead to her beloved, tears streaming down her cheeks. He's dead. Cell killed him, just like that. She feels like someone tore her in half.

"What's wrong? Surprised to see me?" Cell asks the fighters who openly gape at him.

Gohan growls. "Cell you monster! Look what you did to Trunks!"

"What do you want from us?!" Vegeta yells angrily, only for Cell to chuckle.

"Nothing. I have everything I need now." he states vaguely. "You thought you'd never see me again didn't you? Well too bad! I'm alive, but I'm afraid I cannot say the same thing for Goku." he sneers.

"Want to know how I survived the blast?" he asks. "Well it's actually quite simple." he says, pointing to the side of his head. "It's all in here. It's part of my design. Every cell has a life of its own. I can't die; it is impossible. Even if I self-destruct, I will always come back." he explains.

"I'd like to put that to the test." a strained voice speaks up, making all eyes turn to Julliet. Her eyes glare through a dark curtain of hair as she has gently put Trunks down on the ground.

Before anyone can blink, she has rushed up to Cell, swinging her fist in anger. Cell catches it easily however before letting his other hand shoot out to wrap around her slim neck, holding her off the ground.

"No Julliet!" Krillin and Gohan call out worriedly.

"How pitiful. Have I killed your little boyfriend?" Cell coos mockingly, making her glare harder as she tries to struggle out of his grip. "You really are a pathetic excuse of a creation to have fallen in love with that boy." he spits out.

Julliet screams in agony as he suddenly pulls at her arm, ripping it clean off. He then drops her like a sack of potatoes making her curl up while holding on to her empty socket in shock.

Vegeta looks down at her unmoving figure before clenching his fists and growling. He's had about enough of that scumbag. However, Gohan is the first to step up, challenging Cell.

As he powers up to fight Cell, a lingering ki signature distracts the others. To their amazement, Trunks is moving. "Look! Trunks is moving! He's still alive!" Krillin shouts before said man coughs up a tremendous amount of blood.

"Trunks, hang on!" Yamcha shouts, rushing over to check on him. Vegeta holds his breath for the verdict.

"He's in really bad shape! He might not make it!" Yamcha exclaims, seeing the gaping hole in the man's chest.

Vegeta's heart clenches at the sight of Trunks. "Trunks… my son."

A whimper from Julliet draws their attention. "Trunks." she whimpers, struggling to rise, reaching her hand towards him. She grunts as Cell kicks her, sending her flying before rolling to a stop next to the man she loves.

"You can be with him for your final moments." he chuckles as he watches her reach her remaining hand towards Trunks, managing to clamp onto his hand.

"Julliet." Tien breathes in worriedly as he gets down on his knees behind her, though unsure of how to help.

While Gohan and Cell still prepare to battle, they do not notice the fire burning inside a certain Saiyan prince. His anger is too great, his sorrow overwhelming, his regret eating him alive.

He catches everyone off guard as he lets out a scream, portraying all his feeling. He wastes no time in jumping for Cell in a fit of rage, turning a super Saiyan while he does. He shoots a ki blast at the creature he has come to hate most, every intend to destroy Cell.

* * *

 **You lucky bastards. I managed to finish another part in time. But what a sad part no?**


	37. Chapter 37

**This is not a very long part, but we are nearing the end and I found a good place to end this specific part. I think only two more parts and an epilogue of some sort I guess. I already wrote down that little bit of closure, now I just need to close the gap. So hang tight a little longer!**

 **Thanks for the reviews by the way. I'm glad you guys liked the last part.**

* * *

As Vegeta's blasts approaches Cell, Cell prepares himself to block the attack with his energy. As they hit, the area is soon clouded in sand and dust. And while Krillin believes he overdid it, Vegeta isn't quite satisfied yet.

He doesn't want to give Cell the chance to regenerate, so as soon as he catches his breath, he unleashes another round. His anger towards Cell and himself fuels him. He feels so upset with himself for letting his son down, for not protecting him like a father should.

When he's finally done, he's out of breath. "At last…It's over." he pants, not sensing Cell in the middle of the dust.

His eyes suddenly widen when his worst nightmare jumps up from the cloud, appearing in front of him. "Wrong, its over when I say it's over." Cell smirks before smacking Vegeta aside like he's nothing. The Saiyan Prince lands in a heap on the ground. "And it's over now!" Cell shouts, shooting a blast at the defenseless man.

Gohan is quick to react, hurrying over to safe Vegeta's life. "No!" he yells, not wanting a repeat of what happened to Trunks, or worse. He gets in front of the blast just in time, but it hit himself full on. He saved Vegeta's live, but at his own expense.

Gohan rises shakily to his feet; his left arm is hanging limply at his side. It took the bulk of the blast and is bleeding profusely.

"I do hope you are not planning on continuing this fight. I wouldn't want you to suffer." Cell chuckles as Gohan turns to him. His blue eyes are filled with wrath and determination.

"So," Cell starts, setting his feet on the ground. "I see you are still as stubborn Gohan. Well, have it your way then. Let's get this over with."

Gohan doesn't back down, despite the pain. He's the only one who is possibly strong enough. He's going to try, without senzu beans available to patch him up before the final showdown.

His eyes widen as Cell puts his hands together and drops in a familiar stance. "Gohan, this is it. First I'll destroy you and your friends and then this worthless planet! But before I do, I want you to remember something…. I will live forever!" he shouts.

As Gohan watches him power up, Vegeta opens his eyes and tries to sit up, only to fail. "I'm completely useless on this battlefield. I'm making a mockery of my Saiyan race." he grunts before his eyes fall upon the teenage boy before him.

"I'm sorry Gohan. I am." he tells the boy who stands beaten and broken before the terror that threatens to wipe them all out. The apology shocks the Gohan and doesn't motivate him at all. Vegeta already believes they're doomed. Slowly but surely, Gohan's confidence starts to waver.

 _'_ _So this is it. This is how it ends.'_ Gohan thinks to himself.

Suddenly a voice sounds in his mind, shocking him. It's his father's; _"Are you kidding? Thinking of giving up already? This is not the Gohan I know."_

"Dad? Where are you?" Gohan wonders, looking around to seek him out.

 _"_ _The other world."_ is his reply. _"Thanks to King Kai I can communicate with you telepathically. I know you have the power to beat him Gohan. I've sensed it all along. Now, give him the biggest Kamehameha you've got. I know you can do this Gohan. I promise."_

Gohan still is unsure despite his father's words "No dad. I can't even use one of my arms anymore. And my energy's been cut in half."

 _"_ _Remember what you learned in our training and trust yourself. It may feel like Cell weakened you, but what really is draining your strength is your own doubt. Just don't listen to it, okay?"_ Goku urges.

Finally he gets through to his son and Gohan casts away his doubt. "I've got one arm left, but that's all I need." he says, preparing himself.

Goku tells him to turn his regrets and feelings of guilt towards Cell and make him pay and that is just the thing he does. He powers up his own Kamehameha blast and when Cell fires his, Gohan's own meet his halfway.

They clash in the middle and it's difficult for Gohan to hold Cell's blast back. It slowly starts to creep closer towards him. It threatens to overcome him, but Goku steps in, scolding him for holding back. He tells him to stop worrying about the damage it might cause and to stop worrying about the bystanders. It can all be fixed with the Dragon balls.

Gohan gets his act together and strengthens his blast, pushing back against Cell's. The fighters still capable of doing anything gang up on Cell. They know they can't beat him, but they sure as hell can try and break his concentration.

Cell blasts them away with a burst of energy, angering Gohan even more. He taps into his final strength as Goku continues to edge him on and remind him why Cell needs to go down.

Vegeta surprises Cell with one final blast, making him waver for just a moment and that moment is all Gohan needs. His Kamehameha blast overcomes Cell's and it consumes Cell, breaking him up. It destroys every last cell of him. He will not be coming back from this one.

Gohan collapses with a smile on his face before his friends surround him, looking proud of him. They take a moment to celebrate the victory and congratulate Gohan before he finally passes out from the strain.

All are happy but for Vegeta, Trunks and Julliet that is. "Come on." states Yamcha after they all close in on Julliet and Trunks. "Time to go to the lookout and fix you both up."

"Is he going to be alright?" Julliet asks meekly as Tien helps her up with one hand, his other holding Gohan while Yamcha picks up Trunks.

"Sure he will." Krillin assures, holding a limp android 18 in his arms. "He his dad's son after all." he tells her, glancing back at Vegeta who stands away from them, glaring down at the crater.

Julliet glances towards Vegeta, who seems to want to have a moment to his self. He has a lot to think over and although he'll never admit it, he mourns Goku's death. There is no one to edge him on now. His drive is gone.

Piccolo stays behind for a moment while the others go ahead, only to join them soon after, having had a word with Vegeta.

Cell is gone, for good. Now has the time come for healing. And they will need a certain dragon for that.


	38. Chapter 38

**Err... I couldn't really stop writing after finishing the last part, and now... I think I've finished writing the whole story. I'm torn though on how quickly I should post the last chapters though. So... How badly do you guys want it? Review to let me know and if we reach a consensus, I might put it all up this weekend.**

* * *

The group soon reaches the outlook and Dende, the small Namekian child puts his healing powers to good use.

First he heals Gohan before turning to 18 who jumps up soon after, shocked. "Dende, get away from her! She'll punch a whole right through you!" Yamcha yells from a distance, making Krillin roll his eyes.

"Nobody is going to punch anybody." he scowls as 18 eyes them warily. "Hey, we can put the past behind us can't we?" he asks 18. "Now that Gohan's beat Cell, we can all be friends." he says hopefully.

"Gohan did?" 18 asks in wonder.

"You bet he did! Gohan is incredibly strong, so you can forget punching holes in anyone!" Yamcha threatens.

Tien sighs at his friend. "Er, why don't you come a little closer?"

Piccolo decides to cut in, "You should thank Krillin. He's stayed by your side the whole time after Cell spat you out." he reveals, making the woman look to Krillin in awe as said man starts to stammer.

Suddenly something starts to click in Gohan's mind. "I've got it! Krillin, you've got a crush on android 18 haven't you?!" he calls, embarrassing his friend. Krillin quickly smacks him over the head.

Yamcha's jaw drops to the ground. "You know she's an android right?" Tien remind him, stumped.

18 only glares at them. "Expect to fall at your feet now? Big strong boy rescues me, so I'm his forever right?" she scoffs. "I'm not that easy. I was wrong about you Krillin." she says.

"Trunks!" a voice calls out, interrupting them.

They look over to see that Dende has just finished healing Trunks and Julliet has pounced on him, catching him off guard and making them crash to the floor with their lips planted together tightly.

Krillin looks back towards 18 to find her gone all of a sudden, making his heart drop. He sighs before putting on a smile and hurrying over towards his two friends from the future. He can't help but laugh as Trunks struggles to sit up, his face as red as a tomato.

"Julliet! Your arm!" Trunks exclaims when they finally part, noticing the damage done to his girlfriend.

"Er…" Dende stands there hesitantly.

Julliet looks at the boy, patting his green head. "Don't worry, some things you just can't heal. What I need is a mechanic." he assures him. "I hope Bulma is up for the job, because I'm wrecked." she sighs, though looking upbeat now that Trunks is back to his old self again.

Now that they are all fine, Mr. Popo sets up the Dragon balls and Dende manages to summon it quite easily. It seems he will turn out to be a good guardian for the Earth.

The dragon is huge. Its long body is wrapped around the lookout as it tells them that they have two wishes for him to grant.

First, they wish back all those who died because of Cell. Goku doesn't return, because he was wished back from the dead before. They try to wish him back with the second one, because that is still an option, to spend one whole wish on his return, but that is when Goku puts a stop to things.

He talks to them with the help of King Kai, telling them not to waste the wish on him. He believes it's best not to return, because he so often turns out to be a target. With him gone, he believes the Earth to be safer.

Although reluctant, they say they final goodbyes to the man who has stood by them for so long.

"You know. Even though he was saying goodbye, it didn't make me too sad because he was so cheery about it." Krillin says, remembering Goku's words of having a new adventure.

"Ahem. Excuse me." the dragon starts awkwardly as they all were silent for a while. That's right! Now they still have one wish. So what to do with it?

It takes a moment for anyone to think of something, besides Yamcha's silly suggestion of wishing for money. Krillin is the one who makes the call, stepping up to the plate; "I wish for you to make the androids 17, 18 and Julliet into human beings, so that they can live their lives in peace." he tells the dragon.

Julliet gapes at him, tightening her hold on Trunks' hand who stands beside her. Did he just really wish that? She looks up at the dragon in hope.

Her hope is smashed however when the dragon speaks up, "That wish, can not be granted now. It is beyond my power to do so."

Trunks wraps his arms around Julliet in comfort as soon as he hears the words, knowing they are coming down hard on her.

Krillin sighs in dismay. "Sorry guys, I had to try."

Piccolo and Yamcha urge him to give something else a shot and this time, Krillin wishes for the explosives to be removed from them. This time, the dragon agrees to do so.

Julliet feels something tingle within her body. So she had one after all. Wow. She dodged a bullet there. They don't notice 18 hiding behind a pillar, looking herself over curiously.

Now finished with giving out wishes, the dragon disappears and the Dragon balls scatter.

Krillin turns to look at Julliet. "Hey, you okay?" he asks, knowing she must be disappointed his first wish didn't work out.

She nods, putting a smile on her face. "Yeah. Thanks Krillin. It was nice of you to try." she tells him honestly. She's sure she'll get over it again in time.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Krillin." Trunks agrees. "But why help those other two?" he wonders, having missed out earlier on the topic.

Krillin looks down shyly. "Well, I guess, I guess it's that…I guess it's that I like that girl guys." he finally confesses. "Dr. Gero is the one who made her into an android. She hasn't done anything wrong." he tells them.

"Hey, you like the girl right, so what's up? Why did you want to wish that guy back too?" Tien wonders, catching Krillin off guard.

"Well I know it's strange, but I want her to be truly happy. And… those two make such a good couple that I thought she's be happier with him." he confesses.

Julliet smiles at him before shaking her head. But before she can open her mouth, 18 jumps out of her hiding place, surprising them. She glares at Krillin harshly, making him quiver. "Hey bonehead! 17 is my twin brother!" she shouts.

"Oh man." Krillin groans.

"No, this is great! Didn't you hear? He's her twin brother!" Yamcha cheers on Krillin's behalf.

"I wouldn't celebrate if I were you. If you think you won my heart because of that lousy wish, you are mistaken! I didn't ask for your help!" she yells at poor Krillin before finally relenting on her harsh stance. "But it was really nice of you."

"It was? You mean, you're not really mad at me?" he questions.

18 shrugs, having turned away from them. "Not really, no."

"Well, would you like to come over and join us?" Krillin asks without missing a beat.

"No thanks." she answers calmly before running off and flying down from the lookout.

Although Krillin is a bit bummed out, he is quickly cheered up as Yamcha assures him he has a chance, offering all kinds of advice.

After talking a little bit more, they all part ways, wanting to go home. They promise to meet up one more time in a few days for a proper celebration and to see Julliet and Trunks off, but right now they're tired.

Julliet and Trunks head over to Capsule corp., to spend their time there and to fix hopefully fix Julliet back up as well.

Soon enough they will be really going home and face their terrors there, though this time without fear.

* * *

 **I decided that Trunks didn't needed to be wished back by the dragon after all. I mean, he turns out not to be dead, and when they are at the lookout he is? I mean, you can only give the middle finger to continuity for so long guys. Dragon ball Z is full of faults if you really pay attention.**

 **Don't forget to review like hell if you want the lasts parts out quickly. Else you have to wait it out until next week!**


	39. Chapter 39

The whole world recovered pretty quickly. People are still celebrating after a few days, but somehow they all had the idea that Mr. Satan was the big hero. They don't know how anyone got that idea, but Gohan is fine with it. He doesn't care for being in the limelight.

Anyway, the sun is shining brightly when everyone has gathered around to say their goodbyes to Trunks and Julliet, because today is the day. Even Vegeta is there as he's been hanging around the house more after the fight.

In the last few days Julliet was all fixed up again as Bulma and her dad, and even Trunks worked hard to make her brand new. Luckily they were able to find the remains of her lost arm.

And Trunks has rested up himself and got a haircut from his grandmother, giving back his old look. She even mended his clothes for him to which he is really grateful, because he's really attached to his jacket.

With a final nod of farewell to their friends and Trunks' family they get inside the time capsule. Trunks starts it up and it lifts off with a roar. They wave until the machine does its work and they soon find themselves in familiar territory.

They rush out of the craft after setting it down next to their home. "It's falling apart, but it's still home!" Trunks calls out elated, setting off in search for his mom with Julliet in tow.

They find her in the basement and have a happy reunion. Bulma is stoked to see them alive and well and as expected, in wonder at how much taller Trunks has become.

"Hey… What's this?" Bulma asks suddenly in mid-story, noticing her son's hand clasped around Julliet's tinier one on top of the table. She smiles giddily.

Trunks smiles brightly, a blush dusting his cheek as Julliet looks up at him happily. "Well, we're together now mom." he reveals.

"FI-NA-LY!" Bulma exclaims. "I've been waiting forever, don't you know?" she giggles, happy with the news. Julliet can't help but laugh, glad that Bulma is psyched at knowing they're an item. It reminds her how thrilled past Bulma was when she found out.

"Vegeta didn't give you a hard time though did he?" Bulma then asks worriedly.

Julliet shakes her head. "Maybe a little at first, but the last few days there, not one comment from him." she says, making Bulma look impressed.

"Yeah." Trunks nods. "But that was because he met his match. Julliet really stood up to him and I think he grew to respect her for that." Trunks explains, making his mom smile.

"Of course she did. Our girl is sassy." Bulma chuckles. "At least I can be sure she keeps you on the right track." she tells him, making him groan in protest.

Before they can talk more, the radio alerts them to another android attack. Trunks turns to Julliet, a confident look in his eyes that makes him look even more handsome. "Are you ready?" he asks.

"Yeah." she nods, getting to her feet. "Let's finish them."

….

They find 17 and 18 wrecking another city. They arrive just in time to safe an elderly man from getting his head shot off as 17 finds it fun to play around with guns apparently.

"Hey, it's you two." 17 says surprised as they land in front of the two androids. They haven't seen them in a while after all.

"Yeah, it's us." Trunks says. "Look, it's over. We're here to stop you once and for all." he tells them.

Julliet nods. "That's right. So I suggest getting ready, because we are going to come down hard on you. There will be nothing left after we're through with you." she says confidently.

"Ha!" 17 scoffs. "Don't you remember what happened last time? Nothing here stops except you two."

18 balls her fists in annoyance. "Gosh, how rude. You two are so arrogant. Man, that's it; I want them dead. It's a matter of principal." she growls.

"I don't mind, consider it done. But we'll blowing weeks worth of fun." 17 drawls.

18 smirks. "I don't care. I need this. I've been in a bad mood all day." she says, raising a hand towards the couple and sending off a hurried blast which they easily dodge.

Julliet and Trunks glance at each other for a moment before nodding and splitting up. Trunks goes after 18 while Julliet stops 17 in his tracks after he tries to step in when Trunks rams a fist in his sister, sending her flying.

"Not so fast 17. Did you forget about me?" Julliet smirks as he growl.

"How could I forget a traitor like you 21? Take this!" he shouts, trying to hit her in the side of her head, but she catches his fist, making him look at her in surprise.

"I've gotten bit stronger." she reveals, squeezing his fist before pulling him closer an digging her knee in his abdomen.

He coughs, stepping back as he doubles over. "How?!"

"It doesn't matter how. You won't be around much longer to remember the story anyway." she says calmly before doing a jumping kick at his head, making him go flying.

He skids across the ground before getting up slowly and shakily. He just can't comprehend how she and Trunks have changed. He gasps as Trunks puts out a hand in front of his sister.

"This is for Gohan!" he shouts, before blasting her to smithereens like it's nothing.

"18!" 17 calls out, horrified.

"Don't worry 17. You'll see her again soon enough." Julliet states calmly before putting her hands together. "Ha!" she shouts, sending a ki blast at him and 17 can only watch doom approaching before he's obliterated as well.

Julliet turns to Trunks, giving him a thumbs up. He nods with a small smile. "Two gone, just one to go." he states, reminding her that Cell is still out there somewhere.

"Right. Let's find him and get it over with before he causes any great damage." she says seriously. Trunks nods in agreement, turning serious as well.

Now familiar with his energy signature, they are quick to find him. He's lurking in a small town, sucking people dry, still in his first form. This will be easy.

Julliet steps into his path, crossing his arms confidently as she confronts him. "Oh hello, fancy seeing you here Cell."

He halts in his tracks in surprise. "Android 21… What are you doing here? Not that I am not happy to see you of course." he smirks. "You came right in time for dinner." he snickers.

She scoffs. "That's real cute of you to invite me. I hope you don't mind that I brought company."

His eyes widen as he feels a presence behind him and turns around to come face to face with Trunks. "I hope for your sake you weren't thinking about absorbing my girlfriend, because if you do, I will have to make you suffer." he threatens before turning into a Super Saiyan, making Cell stagger backwards.

"There will be no next stage for you Cell. 17 and 18 are gone and I will tear you apart before I let you touch my girl." he growls, hovering over Cell.

"How? How do you know about me?!" Cell exclaims. "How do you know of my plans?!" he asked shocked, making Trunks smirk.

"I've read your palm big guy, you have a short life line." he states casually before swinging his fist into Cell's face.

He is thrown back towards Julliet who awaits him. She kicks him upwards before he can recover and the both of them hold out their hands towards him and power up their most powerful blast, letting it fly to meet Cell in mid air.

"Noooo!" he screams in agony before the ki blasts swallow him up and destroy every bit of him as they take the extra measure to make sure he's gone for good.

Trunks releases a sigh as he drops his arms to his side, powering down. "It's really over now." he mutters before turning his gaze to Julliet who is still looking at the clouds drifting by.

He can't help but smile as he comes up beside her, pecking her on the cheek before wrapping his arms around her shoulders from behind, joining her in gazing towards the peaceful skies.

"It's finally over Trunks. There's peace now." she mutters, leaning back into him.

"Yeah. We can start rebuilding and finally start looking forward to a future of our own; one I didn't imagine to be possible before we left for the past. Now, a path lies widen open before us." he muses, the gravity setting in of what they've just achieved.

Julliet turns around in his arms, smiling lovingly up at him. "I'm looking forwards to it." she tells him, making him smile down at her.

"Me too." he sighs, resting his forehead against hers and gazing down in her eyes. "I love you Jules."

Julliet beams up at him. "Love you too Trunks." she breathes before meeting his lips.

* * *

 **That is the end of the story, but I have a special treat; an epilogue! It's coming right after, so please enjoy it! Thank you all for those sticking around till the end and thank you for the uplifting reviews I have received over the time. You guys are the best!**

 **I'm posting this story on wattpad as well. So if you want to look me up there, you may.**


	40. Chapter 40

Trunks jumps out of the time machine before helping down Julliet with a wide smile. He is excited to be back and can't wait to tell everyone everything about the developments in last two years. They thought it would be a good idea to go back and check in with everyone.

Bulma looks up when the duo rounds the corner and into her line of sight. After registering who she is looking at, her face stretches into a big grin. "Trunks! Julliet!" she calls happily, scooping up a surprised toddler from the ground.

The small Trunks' first reaction is to pout as his mother hauls him away from the sandbox, but he can't help but smile at seeing his mother so excited at the appearance of two vaguely familiar people.

Bulma crushes them into a hug. "I'm so happy to see you two again!" she squeals excitedly. "I'm guessing that means all went well in your time?" she questions.

Trunks nods. "Yeah. And we'll tell you all about it, but let's put it off until everyone is here. Saves us repeating the story." he suggests.

Bulma nods in agreement. "I'll get right to calling. You two go on ahead, Vegeta is out back." she tells them before rushing inside.

Trunks looks slightly nervous at the mention of his father, but Julliet takes his hand, dragging him with her to find the Saiyan Prince. Of course he can be found in the gravitation room.

"Hey Vegeta!" Julliet calls out from the doorway, surprising the man.

He walks over, slinging a towel over his shoulder. "So you two have returned." he states, noticing them to be looking in good health. He nods pleased.

"Don't worry Vegeta, we missed you too." Julliet teases, making Trunks glance at her worriedly.

"Shut up woman. Still as annoying as ever." he mutters, walking passed them, no doubt going for a shower. "Good to see you." he tells them so quietly, they almost didn't catch it.

"Gosh." Trunks breathes, amazed. Julliet chuckles amusedly.

"He's getting there." she tells him, referring to Vegeta's breaking cold exterior.

It is not long before the gang is back together, minus Goku of course. Trunks' grandmother whipped up some delicious food for everyone so they could all stay for dinner.

"So tell us! What happened after you left for home." Krillin urges from his seat beside 18. It is still a shock they are slowly getting used to, especially after Trunks and Julliet found out the two are dating.

"Well, we beat the androids of our time…" Trunks starts, glancing over at 18 to see her looking unoffended. He sighs in relief. "Next we sought out Cell and destroyed him too. After that, we couldn't really sit still because let's face it, the world was a mess. But it's slowly getting back up on its feet." he explains, finishing with a smile.

"That's great Trunks!" Gohan exclaims, happy to hear the good news.

"And what about you guys? How have you been faring huh?" Yamcha asks curiously.

Trunks glances at the woman next to him, blushing. "We- We've been doing fine." he stutters, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

Julliet elbows him. "What do you mean 'fine'? You don't have to be shy now." she teases.

"Oh~. Tell us!" Krillin urges, laughing when Trunks turns even redder.

Trunks shyly rubs the bridge of his nose, a small smile playing on his lips. "The floor is yours Jules." he tells Julliet. Gohan grins at the new nickname.

"Ah- well…" she starts uncertainly, rubbing the back of her head. "We'd like to do something, but since my dad isn't around for him to ask like he wanted to, I thought it would be a nice gesture to ask his dad." she explains vaguely, making Vegeta raise a brow.

"What is it you want woman?" he asks rudely, though looking intrigued. "Spit it out!" he urges as Julliet hesitates for a second. He's not a patient man.

"Vegeta, I want to know if you're okay with me marrying Trunks." she blurts out.

Bulma swallows a gulp of air, ready to squeal in delight, but is too curious for Vegeta's answer to do so. She looks up at the man expectantly. He's being surprisingly quiet.

"Tch. Like I care what you do." Vegeta suddenly scoffs, glaring as all eyes are on him. He crosses his arms. "If doing something so trivial as marrying you will make the boy happy, then don't let me stop you." he adds with a smirk, secretly feeling honored that his thoughts are being taken into consideration.

Julliet and Trunks smile at each other excitedly, only to be interrupted by Vegeta's grumbling. "Too bad it will be the end of our bloodline."

"Well, not necessarily." Julliet pipes up, chuckling awkwardly.

"It's not needed to worry about that father." Trunks tells him, again blushing, but with a goofy grin on his face, causing Vegeta to perk a brow.

"Oh my gosh!" Chi Chi interrupts, raising her hands to her cheeks. "I'm so happy for you two."

"Huh? What's going on?" Gohan asks, all innocence just like his father used to be.

"Aaaah!" Bulma finally can't keep it in anymore. "I'm going to be a grandmother!" She rushes over to the duo, smacking her lips on Julliet's cheeks, who looks taken aback.

"But… how?" 18 asks, a question that is on everyone's mind now.

Trunks is ready to answer. "Mom knew some doctors. Julliet is nearly all human again." he explains, leaving 18 in awe. She looks like a whole new world just opened up for her.

"Well, this calls for a celebration." Dr. Briefs says, urging a party on the way.

After a few hours and drinks and cake have been around plentiful, Julliet finds herself next to Vegeta, watching his son talking with his friends. "So… I guess this means you're going to be my father-in-law. Sorta." Julliet tells Vegeta who in turn glances at her.

"I guess so." he states.

Julliet smiles gently. "I would be in a bad place if it wasn't for him. Your son is really special." she tells the Saiyan Prince.

"Hn. That speaks for itself. He is my son after all." he says, smirking proudly, catching the lavender haired young man's eyes as he glances over curiously.

Julliet takes this moment to join her future husband, sitting down beside him and letting him slip an arm around her waist. "What were you talking about?" he asks.

Julliet smiles up as him. "Just about how amazing you are." she tells him, pecking his cheek.

/A year and a half later/

"Come on. You can do it Serra. Show them what a big girl you are~." Trunks coos at his daughter as he crouches down some distance away, urging her to walk towards him.

"That's it baby girl!" he cheers as she takes her first promising steps, only to blink in surprise as she veers off course, stumbling right a pair off legs.

The tiny girl with lilac hair falls back onto her diapered bottom before turning her ocean blue eyes up towards the person curiously, letting them clash with a pair of dark scrutinizing ones. She just gazes up at them curiously and without fear.

With a sigh, Vegeta bends down, taking her chubby hands that immediately reach out to him and lets her use him as her crutch to get back to her feet. He turns her back around to face her daddy.

"Go on then child. Giving up is not in our blood." he urges before making the baby let go of him so she can try once more on her own effort. With some difficulty, but with a look of determination that rivals her mother's, she steps forward once again.

"Yeah! You can do it! Just a little more!" a five-year-old Trunks cheers on from the sidelines, a four-year-old Goku look-a-like sitting next to him, looking on intrigued.

Julliet smiles at the scene from her seat next to Bulma as she sits on the bench in the garden. Three generation together are trying to get her daughter to walk, and their teamwork is paying off.

"Yeah!" Trunks calls in glee as he picks up his daughter when she finally reaches him. He tosses her in the air, making her laughs merrily. "I'm proud of you sweetheart." he states before pecking her chubby cheek.

He smiles down at her as she yawns and starts rubbing at her eyes. "Someone is ready for a nap huh?" Julliet says, getting up before taking Serra from her father so she can put her to bed in the guest room they are staying at during their days there.

"Be right back." Julliet sings after pecking her husband on the lips. Trunks smiles after her, watching his girls go.

"She's a though girl Trunks." Gohan compliments from his spot in the grass, making the other Saiyan laugh as he rubs his neck.

"Ha ha, yeah. Tell me about it. Once she sets her mind to something, there's no stopping her." he says, recalling the many times he had to come to his daughter's rescue after she set off again after something interesting she saw.

Deciding he's thirsty, he makes his way to the kitchen. He smiles at his wife as she reappears from the corridor leading to the bedrooms and she comes over and joins him.

She wraps her arms around his torso, laying her head on his chest as he wraps one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist. "Out like a light." she mutters in his chest, referring to Serra.

"I bet. She hasn't been sitting still today." Trunks chuckles, leaning his chin on top of Julliet's head. He closes his eyes for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of having her close to him.

"Hey Trunks?" Julliet starts after a moment of silence.

"Hmm?" he hums, not opening his eyes.

"I've been meaning to tell you… I'm pregnant again." she mumbles into his shirt, but he heard her clearly.

His eyes snap open and he looks down at her, her eyes beaming up at him. "Really?" he breathes. She nods silently, gauging his reaction carefully. Trunks' lips break into a wide grin before he scoops his wife into his arms. "Wow! That's great Jules!" he exclaims before planting his lips onto hers, making her laugh against his.

He doesn't let go of her as he drags her outside ignoring her hanging in his arms limply, laughing her head off. He looks around at everyone excitedly, "Guys! Mom, dad! I'm gonna be a dad, again!"

Several cheers erupt in the garden in favor of the young parents, the happy couple; the two who, despite all that was working against them, managed to make their own happily ever after.


End file.
